<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rowan Gilbert by Interested_Gurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728068">Rowan Gilbert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interested_Gurl/pseuds/Interested_Gurl'>Interested_Gurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Reborn - Freeform, Reincarnation, Romance, SI-OC, Self-Insert, So Much Planning, Witch OC - Freeform, insecure oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interested_Gurl/pseuds/Interested_Gurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila Stone has a tragic car accident and ends up dying. Instead of waking up in the afterlife, she finds herself reborn in the body of Rowan Gilbert. The none existing, eldest Gilbert sibling and she’s a little different. </p><p>Due to her past-life experiences she isnt the typical excited fan or happy go lucky person. In fact she’s quiet insecure and fearful. Will she survive in this world of supernatural and help those she cares for and sympathise with? </p><p>Klaus x OC x Elijah Polyamorous!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon Salvatore &amp; Stefan Salvatore &amp; Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 25 year old in a 10 year old body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Please don't judge, I'm not the best writer. Hope you still enjoy ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to a pounding headache, confusion filling me. I was on a soft bed with the sun shining through. I stirred still being confused. Suddenly everything became clear.</p><p> </p><p>I looked around and sure enough, I was in an unfamiliar yet familiar bedroom. I looked down, to find myself wearing Sponge Bob pjs. "OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed, wincing at my loud, high pitched voice. I was lucky, no one came barging in.</p><p> </p><p>You must be confused, as to why I'm acting this way. Well let me explain. My name is Lila Stone, originally at least. I was 25 years old, doing a phd in Biomedical sciences. I lived in London with my best friend and worked at a local grocery store. One morning I was on my way to work. During a crossing, a car came speeding down the road. I was dead within minutes of the accident.</p><p> </p><p>Waking up in the after life, wasn't what I expected. In fact it was oddly disturbing. See I was reborn into another universe. One you're familiar with. I was now called Rowan Gilbert, daughter to Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. Sister to Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. Yes, those Gilberts. The TVD Gilberts.</p><p> </p><p>The reason why I was freaking out, is due to the fact that, throughout my Gilbert childhood, I had no recollection of my life as Lila. Last night however, all the memories came back, along with my entire mental state. I was no longer, sweet innocent Rowan. I was an adult in a ten year old's body. With knowledge about the world that can either make or break my life. I can either not get involved or try to be as discreet as possible. Either way, I needed a way to protect myself.</p><p> </p><p>First things first, is trying to calm myself and process the situation. I got up and got ready for my day. I was going to start 4th grade. Elena was going to first grade and Jeremy was 5. Elena was two years younger but I was a year ahead, due to my intelligence. Though now it seems simply, the knowledge of my past life.</p><p> </p><p>The day went on as usual, except for how easy school work was. I finished my homework during lunch. It was an advantage that I was gonna use till the end. I went about my day talking to my friends, Mika and Dave. They were nice but they were children. As a 25 year old, it was wrong and uninteresting.</p><p> </p><p>Elena was hanging out with Caroline and Bonnie. They've been friends since their diaper days. Matt and Tyler were with them as well. It was nerve wrecking, knowing what'll happen.</p><p> </p><p>Once I got home, I got a nice shower and sat in my room. I had to figure this out somehow. First things first was a plan. I spent the next week, writing every detail I remember, on a notebook, which I kept hidden. Not in the place you'd assume. I kept it hidden in a bag, at the very back of my closet. Where no one would look. The notebook also had a lock, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>Once I get access to a computer, I'll put it on a hidden file with password protection. For now I was ready to start planning. My first step is to get training. So when the weekend came, I got Miranda and Grayson, to sit with me. "I know about vampires," I say bluntly. "I am scared, I wanna learn how to defend myself and my siblings," I continued. Acting as a scared little girl. I let out a few hiccups and pouted.</p><p> </p><p>It took half an hour of convincing my "parents", to understand that I do know about vampires. They thought I was just kidding at first. However, when I brought up the Gilbert journals, they accepted it. They suggested I train with John. As he was the expert and of course not to tell. I agreed. John came to stay at Mystic Falls the following months, so we started to train.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, I was exploring every nook and cranny of the town. Luckily, since everyone knew each other, it was okay to walk around town unsupervised. I still had a strict curfew though. I never pushed myself. It seemed too much to do at once.</p><p> </p><p>A few months past before I found the most important piece of the puzzle. The Salem Witch House.  It was much creepier than I imagined, especially with no light. I decided to enter for the briefest of moments. Before I coward and ran away. Yes not the most courageous of the bunch. But I'd rather be alive thank you.</p><p> </p><p>The months went by like that. Me exploring and reading the journals of every family in Mystic Fall. Whilst training with John and getting closer to the Scooby-gang. When I turned 13, I had read all the Journals except for the Salvatores. Of course Zach refused, due to obvious reasons. I respected his wishes and didn't push much further, at least for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>Instead I focused on training and getting closer to the Salem witches. You read that correctly. I spent nearly 3 evenings a week, going to the house and talking to them. They never reply, at least not in words. They light candles, meaning they do in fact hear me. I keep them company and tell them about my day. Just casual things.</p><p> </p><p>It was now for the next phase of my plan. Along with the Journals and exploring the Town's history, I made excuses to look at family heirlooms. Including the Lockwood box. I was able to snatch the crystal and hide it in time. I kept it hidden in a hole I made, inside the floor board of my room.</p><p> </p><p>Another place I learned about was the Lockwood cellar. It wasn't difficult to find, though it took too long. Next on my list, was obtaining Esther's necklace. I studied Zach's schedule for weeks. When I got all the information I needed, I went when he wasn't home. First I got vervain. Then I started exploring room by room.</p><p> </p><p>On my 7th visit I finally found Stefan's study. I took one Journal and the necklace. I went straight to a jeweller, asking him to make a copy of the necklace. He took pictures and spent half an hour examining the necklace. He kept asking me about where I got it. I explained it was passed from my grandmother. He said it would take a month to make. It also cost $300, to make a fake copy.</p><p> </p><p>I had approximately $200 in my piggy bank. So I worked extra hard for a few weeks to get allowances. Once I gathered the money, I went back and asked for the copy. I kept the necklace in another hole. I didn't want the magic objects to somehow interact. I know paranoid, but better safe than sorry.</p><p> </p><p>I kept sneaking into the Salvatore house and exploring. By the time the fake was made, I had read most of Stefan's Journals. I knew it was an invasion of privacy, I still had to do it. I replaced the fake necklace with the original's. Everything seemed going according to plan. That was until I realised I had to move on, to the next part of my plan.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted the Originals to be a family before, coming to Mystic Falls. I needed them to know all the secrets before they arrived as well. I wasn't about to let a repeat of the show's bad timing happen again. My plan was to contact Elijah explaining Mikael's whereabouts, so he could exchange him for the coffins.</p><p> </p><p>I did however, require the white oak stake. I didn't want anyone killing anybody with it. Especially after they find out the truth of Esther's death. So I waited a little longer, till I was older. At the age of 14 I felt prepared.</p><p> </p><p>I had found all the pieces I need, besides the moonstone. I read all the Journal's and trained well enough. The first thing I did was obtain an old type phone. Then I got a voice changer. It was simple, just had to go to a comic book store.</p><p> </p><p>Once all of those were purchased, I got my parents to let us visit North Carolina. I made an excuse about some museum there. Throughout the years I had shown Miranda and Grayson I was reliable and capable. They trusted me to go places without getting lost.</p><p> </p><p>So I was able to make the excuse "I wanna see a park alone, I'll come back in the afternoon." I went to the cemetery and found the Mausoleum. I went inside to find the coffin. The problem was, it was too heavy to move. I spent an hour just trying to move the damn thing. With no luck!!! I felt like crying, how is it possible? I came so far!</p><p> </p><p>I gave up after a while, I was either going to have to trust Elijah's love for Klaus. Or I was gonna wait till I was older. Despite the latter's advantage, I wasn't able to wait. It wasn't an option. I had to trust the older Mikaelson. Hopefully, Elijah still wanted to save Niklaus's soul. I left an envelope with Rebekah's necklace on the coffin.</p><p> </p><p>When we got back I went straight online. I had already transferred my notes a year ago into the password protected file. Luckily my parents were unable to stumble upon it. I went to Craig's list and wrote an add.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Mr E. Mikaelson,</p><p> </p><p>I have a bargaining chip, in order to obtain the three lost beloved things you want back. If you are interested, please send an email to: tohktf@hotmail.com.</p><p> </p><p>Kind Regards</p><p>Someone"</p><p> </p><p>I posted it and waited. I was obviously terrified and felt sick to my stomach. This wasn't a TV screen. Those weren't beloved characters. They were real people who have no qualms about killing. I could easily be murdered if I did a wrong move. </p><p> </p><p>It took two weeks, before an interesting email popped into my inbox. The rest were either spam or weird people. Probably thinking they'll get money or something valuable. The Email read as follows.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Someone,</p><p> </p><p>I am not very fond of childish games. I do not know what you have or believe regarding these precious things I require. However, you got my attention. Shall we have a discussion?</p><p> </p><p>Sincerely</p><p>Elijah Mikaelson"</p><p> </p><p>My heart stopped, reading the signature. It could actually be Elijah, or someone that works for him. Maybe even Klaus. I never thought of the hybrid seeing it but now I thought of it. Despite this, I gathered my courage, replying with the fake phone number.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning I got a call. I immediately set up the voice changer. I took deep breathes before answering. I kept silent to hear the voice at the other end.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Someone," it was him, it was Elijah's voice. He was actually talking to me personally. Part of me fangirled at his deep tone. Another felt like shitting my pants.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Mikaelson, what an honour. Forgive the anonymity, it is simply for protection." I reply, keeping my tone cold. I spoke in an English accent. Something I was able to master due to my past life.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand, please explain what it is you believe I want." Elijah said.</p><p> </p><p>"There is a coffin in the cemetery of Saint George, in Charlotte, North Carolina. It is found in the Mausoleum." I explained, in a rather fast pace. I didn't want to talk to him more than needed.  "I believe it would be of use to exchange for the other coffins," I continued. "Speaking of which," I say cutting him off. "The eldest is in pain, goodbye Mr Mikaelson." I spoke before closing the line. I immediately turned the phone off.</p><p> </p><p>I left the phone off for months. Ignoring its presence. I had taken down the ad and locked my email. After approximately six months, I re-activated  the email and turned the phone on. I didn't know what Elijah was doing. But I was gonna now explain about New Orleans.</p><p> </p><p>I called the number that he used last. In hopes he still had it. It took two rings before he answered. "Someone, you better explain yourself!" He replied, rather angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no need to explain; Mr Mikaelson. I hope the reunion was fruitful." I spoke once again in a monotone voice. "As I hear Marcellus Gerard is now in charge of your precious New Orleans."</p><p> </p><p>"What? What is your purpose? I do not know wether to thank you or to hunt you down for the knowledge you hold." Elijah spoke; his tone cold and murderous.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no purpose other than to inform." I said, "Marcellus has the witches in a tight hold. The werewolves are stuck in wolf form." I went about.  "You need to speak to Sabine, but be careful, she is not who she seems."  I once again closed and turned off my phone. However I kept my email active.</p><p> </p><p>Through the next 10 months the Originals, surprisingly along with Klaus. Had moved to New Orleans. Elijah kept me informed through email. As he couldn't track me down; he just accepted the knowledge I gave. The Originals moved quickly. They immediately compelled Marcel's men. Found the vervain and controlled the access to it.</p><p> </p><p>The witches were so happy to be liberated they didn't bother arguing, that the Originals once again ruled the city. Meeting Sabine and finding out she was Celeste, lead Elijah to send a series of threatening emails. I simply replied that I had no knowledge of who Celeste is. All I knew was Sabine was possessed and the possessor could help the wolves.</p><p> </p><p>He of course didn't believe me. But I stuck to my story and ignored his threats. Obviously I was terrified on the inside. Some nights I had nightmares of him murdering me. I cried and didn't eat much. The stress was getting to me. My parents and siblings could tell. They tried to cheer me up. I wanted to be brave but I was scared.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was overwhelming. Even if I was now a 30 year old, I was still scared. My past life wasn't any help. My fear of men was very prominent. I never dated, sure I had guy friends but I never got too close. I was detached from friendships too. I was backstabbed too many times to trust.</p><p> </p><p>The truth was, in my past life. I was a scared woman who had one friend. My family didn't know of my issues. My parents were busy with their own issues and my younger siblings were too sensitive. I never wanted to burden anyone. That mentality stayed with me. I felt guilty for worrying Grayson and Miranda, along with everyone else. So I tried my best to grind through it.</p><p> </p><p>I focused on school work, though never showed my full knowledge. Always answer a few questions wrong. My grades were still in the top 5 of class. Yet never too high to be unbelievable or grab attention. I tried to be as inconspicuous as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Finally the ten months were over. The werewolves, witches, humans and vampires, had a truce. The Original family ruled, however they provided an agreement. It was discussed among the species in depth. It took them 2 months to fully agree on the terms. Everyone signed it and there was gonna be a trial period. Every two weeks the heads of the species would meet and discuss their points. It seemed things were on track.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't ask Elijah about anything personal. Knowing he'd get too suspicious. So I had no idea as to how the relationship between everyone is. Where Mikael's coffin is, or if he has a dagger. Or was he killed? I really didn't want him dead. Dead people come back to life. People in coffins can be well hidden and left for centuries. Similar to Silas, alas I was not gonna find out anytime soon. I did ask for Klaus's number.</p><p> </p><p>I stopped replying to Elijah and went about my life once again. He stopped sending me emails after his third ignored email. I moved on and was happy to turn 16. That was when everything changed.</p><p> </p><p>I woke up to another excruciating headache. I was so pissed off, why on my birthday? I dragged my ass out of bed and went to the bathroom. As I took a cold shower, hoping to ease the pain, I felt strange. I ignored the feeling and got dressed. As I did my hair I felt the mirror shake. I was clutching my head at that point. As I kept staring at the mirror, it shattered. I got up with a yelp, alerting everyone in the house. The pain in my head subsided.</p><p> </p><p>I went through the day with an uneasy feeling. Once school was over I went to Bonnie's house. Her grandma was luckily there. "Good afternoon Ms Bennet. Can I come in?" I ask politely. She nodded her head in concern.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong child, Bonnie isn't here," she said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I need to talk to you. Can I hold your hand?" I ask, trying to be as polite as possible. She nods skeptically. As a hold her hand she gasps. "What is it? Is something wrong with me?" I ask desperately.</p><p> </p><p>"No child, you're just gifted. You're a witch like me." She explains, causing my jaw to clench. I knew it! But it got me confused. If I was the Gilbert's child, then it made no sense. If I was Elena's sister then it still made no sense. Who's child was I? Unless the Salem witches had anything to do with this?</p><p> </p><p>"How is that possible? My parents aren't witches." I tell her, to which she sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Child I'm sorry, it isn't my place to say anything." She replies, "all I can offer you is training." I immediately accept her offer. This was going to be very helpful.</p><p>It was now June 10th 2006</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed, please tell me your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rowan the teenage witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this story is somewhat intriguing. I'm not the best at creating drama and suspense. I will try best!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had started training with Sheila the next day. John had stopped training me last year. My schedule was normally, get up and go to school. Then go to french and sign language, before going either home and train physically or the witch house. </p><p> </p><p>Now Iwent to school, did my languages, then either go to Sheila and train my witch powers. Or visit the witches and train physically. I bought a moonstone necklace online as well. I wanted to see if I could capture the moon power in it.</p><p> </p><p>So when the next full moon came, I snuck out. I went to the witches house and asked for help to channel the power of the moon. I tried my best to concentrate on transmitting the energy I felt from the moon, to the stone. It took a few minutes but the stone started to glow. It actually worked.</p><p> </p><p>From then on I had a strict schedule. I would train with Sheila 4 days a week after school. Then 3 days I would go to the witches. I would train physically as well as communicate with them. They taught me a few spells and spoke about their lives. Every full moon I went and channelled it's power into the necklace.</p><p> </p><p>Sheila was impressed by how quickly I took to things. I learned everything like it was child's play. It made us both proud and excited. After nearly a year of training I finally contacted Klaus. I was now more confident and brave.</p><p> </p><p>I sent him a message explaining the need for a discussion. He called me a few hours later. "Well hello there, I heard about you from Elijah. I must thank you for the information you provided." He said, his tone wasn't grateful. More cocky and rude.</p><p> </p><p>"No need Mr Mikaelson. Please it would be interesting to have an update," I say using the voice changer. Klaus went on to say the agreement was going well. They had a few mishaps but nothing major. Everyone was going on with their lives. Marcel wasn't the happiest, he got punishment for a few months due to his betrayal. Nevertheless, a long conversation with Rebekah, lead to his release.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Mr Mikaelson I believe the truth about all must be revealed. Your family will be poisoned with the lies of past, if you do not act." I say, in a monotone. This got the Hybrid's attention. He started spewing very harsh words but I stood my ground. "I am simply here to inform. You do not need to follow my advice. But heed my words. You must reveal the truth as should your siblings." Ireply, and again close and turn off the phone.</p><p> </p><p>A year later, I graduated high school. I applied for a university in Chicago. Hoping to meet and train with Gloria. I was luckily accepted and moved into the dorms. My goodbye to the family was emotional. Grayson and Miranda revealed I was adopted. They had waited 18 years before telling me. They finally gave me the answers I needed.</p><p> </p><p>I was Elena's half sister. Apparently Isobel got pregnant with another man. He was a one night stand. They also explained the truth about Elena. I suggested they reveal it to her soon. Because I was bad at keeping secrets. Just to force the truth earlier. It was better for her to hear it from them rather than someone else. They said they'd think about it. It didn't give me confidence but I was going to keep pestering them about it.</p><p> </p><p>The minute I got settled into my dorm I went looking for Gloria's bar. It took me days to find it. I went in and asked for a job. I shook Gloria's hand and we both gasped. The power surge I got from her was incredible. She was truly powerful. She and I smiled knowingly. She gave me the job on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>We started talking and getting to know each other. It was great, very quick friendship. She agreed to train me too. I asked her for the whereabouts of any witchy spiritual place. She pointed me to a cemetery close by. I went there a few days a week. Repeating the actions as with the Salem witches. The spirits communicated with me. They introduced themselves and told me about their lives.</p><p> </p><p>I also went there every full moon, in order to charge my stone. I had now successfully channelled, 26 moons. It was incredible to say the least. Training with Gloria was amazing, grams taught me the basics and helped me master them. Gloria taught me to push my limits and get creative. As well as provide me with history lessons.</p><p> </p><p>She told me about the Originals; showing me the picture of Klaus and Stefan. She explained the curse of werewolves as well as other things. I acted mesmerised and followed her every story. We became rather close. I was happy she saw me as a worthy apprentice. Gloria had many grimoires and I studied them intently. It also helped that the spirits were teaching me.</p><p> </p><p>The Salem witches also gave me knowledge of different spells. After all I didn't just go there to mess around. I worked hard on communicating with them. They didn't know about me, being an outsider. Or that I wasn't maintaining the balance of nature. I showed them I was lively and ready to learn. They appreciated that.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, my happy time was getting quickly shorter. As I knew what was coming. It was already April. Meaning Grayson and Miranda were gonna die soon. Or at least they were suppose to. I was gonna try my best to stop it. But had no guarantee. I knew I could mess with the plot. I didn't know how many I could save.</p><p> </p><p>So the during the week of the event, I felt sick and worried. I spent the nights thinking and rethinking. It got really overwhelming. The day that Elena went to the party, my whole body was on edge. Around 08:00 pm I called Miranda. She had just gotten off the phone with Elena. They were getting ready to go pick her up.</p><p> </p><p>"No, don't do that! She isn't a child mum. If she doesn't want to be at that party she can find a way back. She can either get a cab or get a ride." I rambled desperately, I sounded really harsh. "You can't pamper her forever," I say strictly. To my surprise, it worked. They accepted it and Miranda said they'd call Elena. Sure enough a few minutes later my sister calls.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell? I had to get a cab because of you!" She yelled through the phone. I smiled with tears in my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Ellie. You can't depend on them forever," I reply, my voice shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"R-Rowie, are you okay?" She asks me in concern, damn my voice must be obvious.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I'm sorry, I just miss you all so much. I can't wait to come home for the summer." I say making up an excuse. She accepts it and mentions how much she loves me. And how much she also misses me. After I end the call I lay in bed; feeling content. Until I realise what I could've done. What if Elena gets thrown in the bridge and Stefan doesn't save her?</p><p> </p><p>I call her phone immediately, to my horror the phone is off. I kept calling none stop. Until half an hour later Grayson calls. "Honey, come home quickly please."</p><p> </p><p>"Dad? What happened?" I ask feeling scared.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Elena baby, she got into an accident; she's okay, don't worry." He said, making me drop to the floor in relief. I change and make my way to Mystic Falls. I drive and stop for over 2 days. I kept calling and getting updates. Thankfully Elena was perfectly fine. In fact the car only skidded and crashed into the side of the bridge. Neither the driver or her were too injured. Apparently someone reported it but was never found. Which meant Stefan had found them.</p><p> </p><p>The story was about to start. I arrived and went home. I had bought flowers and chocolate for Elena. I went to her room and hugged her tightly. Yes I wasn't close to her but I still cared and felt responsible for her. I was extremely happy. I was gonna stay for a few days. Then go back to finish my exams. Before that, I used the opportunity to meet Stefan.</p><p> </p><p>I had cast multiple spells on myself along the past 2 years. One had me healing quickly. The other was unique. It helped me detect any supernatural near by. I could sense where and what they are. I could sense Stefan almost all the time when I was with Elena. So on the day I was leaving I went outside. I walked a few meters inside the wooded area of our house.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Salvatore, please come out. It's quite creepy to be stalking my sister." I say out loud, hoping it would be enough to get him. Sure enough, he appeared behind me. Like a typical drama. I smile intently, "I'm Rowan, nice to meet you and thank you for helping my sister." I say, he looked at me with narrowed eyes. Asking silently how I know him.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me explain, I get visions of things. As well as read through every diary in this town. Including yours. Zach doesn't know though, please don't tell him." My rambling made him tense; he looked uncomfortable. I was close to laughing, though I knew better.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen I don't mean to freak you out and I know it was rude to intrude on your private diaries. I was young and curious. Still am, however I wanna help with your problem." I say continuing my explanation. He blinks at me; still not saying a word. Then he extends his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Stefan, please no need to call me Mr Salvatore. I'm very interested." He said with a smile. So that's how I met Stefan. I took him with me to Chicago, convincing him that, spying on my sister wasn't the way to go. We discussed how I would train him to control his blood thirst. I told him of his guilt and how he needs to talk it out. How he needs to start with small shots of blood. Then to control his thirst when someone was injured.</p><p> </p><p>We started small, everyday he tried to talk about his guilt. While I usually pricked myself to let small bits of blood flow. He struggles badly, I needed to hurt him more than once. As the weeks went by, it got easier.</p><p> </p><p>I never introduced him to Gloria, because I knew of their past. I made the excuse that she hates vampires and wouldn't want me associated with them. Everything was going great till the mid of June. It had been 3 weeks since I started training Stefan. I was heading to my dorms, when I felt a supernatural presence.</p><p> </p><p>As I turned to look for the source, I spotted him. In all his beauty, painting away. Klaus Mikaelson. I gulped and felt my heart race. My gaze had alerted him. He turned around and made eye contact. The seconds that followed were intense. My brain was racing with thoughts on how to react.</p><p> </p><p>If I ran he would chase me, knowing something was wrong. If I just freeze he'd approach me and could hurt me. If I approach him I might say something stupid and get killed. In any case scenario I was gonna get harmed. So I opted for the awkward smile and nod. He raised an eye brow but luckily he actually turned back to his painting.</p><p> </p><p>Guessing he chocked it up to me being surprised by his talent, I ran for my dorm. As I entered I started breathing heavily. Finally feeling safe. I called Stefan to cancel for the day. Afraid of leaving my dorm to meet him. I still had to go to work. So when the time came, I changed and headed for the bar. As I started my shift everything seemed to be normal. Until he actually entered the place. I turned my head trying to avoid his gaze. Though I had no luck.</p><p> </p><p>As Gloria actually called me to point him out. "Look what the cat dragged in," she says. Looking intently at Klaus. He had his signature smirk. He then glance in my direction and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"You," he said. Gloria looked at me and gestured for me to come closer. I hesitated but slowly walked towards them. I lowered my gaze and clutched my apron.</p><p> </p><p>"You met each other?" Gloria asked me, I looked up at her and shook my head.</p><p> </p><p>"Not exactly, I spotted it him outside my dorm. I was shocked to see him, after what you told me about him. I got scared and ran away." I explained, hoping to convince them. Luckily Gloria nodded and smiled sympathetically.</p><p> </p><p>Klaus on the other hand looked both intrigued and offended. "What have you been telling people about me Gloria? I thought we were friends." He exclaimed, looking at me heatedly. Part of me felt scared the other was fangirling again. Causing me to blush under his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>I looked up to see him smirking, "well I simply told her the truth. That you were an old murderous vampire." Gloria finally said, she stared between us, unimpressed. "Seems your charm still works though." She continued, making me turn to her. A deeper blush on my cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, I need to tend to the customers" I say, leaving them both. I spent two hours working uninterrupted. Until Klaus actually came to me. I tried dodging him, by talking to different customers. However, he eventually caught me. His smirk was flirty and his eyes were studying.</p><p> </p><p>"You've been avoiding me, Love" he whispered, his breath very close to me. I tense up, blushing again. I usually hated being touched by men. Especially taller, muscular ones. Those who I was unsure I could take down. However; in that moment, I liked being in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't know why, maybe because I loved his character? Or maybe because I was a secret masochist? I don't know. All I knew is that he smelled nice and his body felt warm. My body relaxed unconsciously, as I inhaled. This wasn't normal at all, something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, I'm sorry. It's just you-you um, scare me a little," I reply quietly. He frowns and let's me go. I bite my lips, worrying that I offended him. "It's just, Gloria told me stories. I'm sorry I don't mean to offend you." I quickly counter, hoping to appease him. It did work, he smiled at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I hope to change your mind, can I buy you a drink?" He asks, fully expecting a yes.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I'm working now, so maybe tomorrow morning for coffee?" I ask, with a blush. "I actually don't drink." The last sentence made him chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Yet here you are, working at a bar," he says mockingly. I chuckled and shrugged</p><p> </p><p>"Would you believe me if I say, I needed a job. Besides Gloria is a witch, I couldn't pass the opportunity to stay with one of my own." I explain, it was half the truth. I didn't want to lie to Klaus. Firstly because he could hear my heartbeat. Secondly because he hated liars, and I wanted to be in his good graces.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, "I do believe you. Well then, coffee it is. Here's my number." He says, giving me a paper with digits. I smile and nod at him before getting back to work.</p><p> </p><p>For the next week I spent every morning having breakfast at a cafe with Klaus. The more I kept my distance, the more persistent he was. I knew I was nothing more than a challenge. But I couldn't tell that to his face, so I played the game. Luckily I was able to meet Stefan, uninterrupted, in the evening. As Klaus was busy with Gloria. She wouldn't tell me what he wanted. So I didn't push it, though it drove me crazy.</p><p> </p><p>It was another morning at a cafe. Klaus was telling me about New Orleans. My phone started to ring. I saw that it was Sheriff Forbes. I answered in confusion. "Hey Liz, how are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey honey, I think you should come home. Quickly Rowan." She answered in a shaky breath, as if she was crying. My heart sank, no please no.</p><p> </p><p>"Liz?" I asked, my voice worried. Klaus looked at me in concern. He placed a hand on my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"It's your parents, I'm so sorry sweetheart. They drove, it was an accident. They hit a tree and..." she didn't finish the sentence. I froze, why? I was meant to save them. Why did this have to still happen? Tears started pouring down my cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"No no no no," I kept chanting unconsciously. Liz started crying too, she tried comforting me but couldn't. Klaus actually took the phone and ended the call with Liz. He held me as I sobbed. He took me back to my dorm and just held me.  Once I calmed down a little, I started packing. Klaus called Gloria explaining my situation.</p><p> </p><p>I thanked him profusely for his help. He tried convincing me that he was better at driving than me. But I told him a friend who lived in Mystic Falls was here. That we could go together. Klaus nodded and left. I called Stefan and he immediately showed up to drive me. Thankfully, due to his vampire ability, he was able to drive non-stop. We made it in record time.</p><p> </p><p>I kept falling apart and calming down. I wasn't that close to my parents but I still cared about them. They were kind and caring. I felt anger and irritation. It wasn't fair, I tried hard to keep them safe. Both my siblings were distraught. Especially Jeremy. I didn't know how to take care of them.</p><p> </p><p>Then Sheriff Forbes actually asked the dreaded question. Did I want to be the sole guardian for them or do I want shared custody. Of course I went for shared, asking Jenna to come. Surprisingly she didn't hesitate. Apart of me believed it was due to my presence as another guardian. This kicked things fully into motion. I had 10 weeks to whip Stefan into shape. Otherwise we're doomed.</p><p> </p><p>It was now June 29th 2009</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. So it Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’re finally gonna see the pilot!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first week after their deaths, I was depressed and had no motivation for anything. Jenna was still moving in. I had to contact the College, requesting my major to be online. I was gonna have to stay. I was being comforted by many people. Stefan, Gloria and even Klaus gave me a call. It made me more confident.</p><p> </p><p>I picked my self up afterwards. Deciding to use my grief to my advantage. With the help of Gloria and the Salem witches. I found a stone online, related to grief. I charmed it to absorb mine, giving me power. Meanwhile I focused on taking care of Jeremy, Elena and Jenna. As well as train with Stefan.</p><p> </p><p>It helped ease my mind. Once the stone was successfully charmed, I channelled my grief. It felt amazing, the anger, depression and loss. It all translated into power. I was gonna test it on my siblings and Jenna too. I tried to channel little by little. Every day I gave them a hug. I took a little of their grief.</p><p> </p><p>At first I didn't think it worked. After all, I had started doing it 3 weeks after the funeral. For a month it seemed hopeless. I was worried that Elena and Jeremy would be too broken for the events that would conspire. But luckily; when I thought all hope was lost. Everything started to turn around.</p><p> </p><p>Elena started showing up for breakfast. Jeremy didn't look like he'd breakdown any minute. Jenna actually did things, she was energetic and smiled. It was a start. Stefan was also very motivated to learn. He became much more in control. It was an incredible jump. It seemed that my strong will, had infected him too.</p><p> </p><p>What was the most shocking; was Klaus's involvement. He and Gloria, had been in constant contact. The witch I understood? She saw me as an apprentice. Klaus however, he was attached more than I thought. He kept asking how I was. Even tried to make me laugh.</p><p> </p><p>I had just about 3 more weeks before the first day of school. I was hoping by then, that at least 50% of the grief is over. Stefan was now gonna start vervain training next week. In order to help his tolerance. He was still drinking only half a blood bag a day. Finishing with an animal. Just in case.</p><p> </p><p>When the three weeks were over, I was optimistic. Stefan had started drinking a shot of vervain a day. Elena and Jeremy actually talked. While Jenna was in better spirits, my siblings still struggled. Jeremy had still found Vicky, along with drugs. However, I could tell it wasn't as bad as the show.</p><p> </p><p>Elena as well, she was quiet and sad. Yet functional and somewhat brave. She tried hard to move on. Even if she didn't have to. I tried my best to support them. The first day of school I was prepared. It was now the day Stefan and Elena would meet.</p><p> </p><p>I had prepared lunches the night before. I also woke up an hour earlier. I made scrambled eggs, with sausage and toast. Along with coffee and orange juice, I had 4 plates ready. When Jenna got down she was dressed. I convinced her to pull her outfit out the night before.</p><p> </p><p>She took my advice and didn't seem rushed, yet she still said. "Oh my god, it's the first day of school and I'm not prepared." Only this time it was accompanied by, "what would I do without you Rowan? Thank you for making this." I smiled and handed her a plate. My siblings each came down. They were gonna skip breakfast but as soon as they saw my sad face, they sat down and ate.</p><p> </p><p>I felt elated, this was hopefully gonna be a good day. That was until I saw the news. Obviously Damon still decided to torment Stefan. He must have seen him in the house. A dead body was found on the road. The 4 of us stared at the tv in unease. I had to tell Jenna everything, I wanted her to know quickly.</p><p> </p><p>So I was planning to get her into the counsel meeting, next week. I of course got an invite, as the new guardian of the Gilberts. I already knew of vampires so the counsel was accepting.Elena and Jeremy left, shortly after Jenna left too. I cleaned the house, before going online to study.</p><p> </p><p>As I studied intently, a crow showed up on my window. I raised my eyebrow in intrigue. Why was Damon here? I rolled my eyes, "you either leave my window, or I hurt you." I say in monotone, giving my best unimpressed look. The crow only cawed at me. So I got up and grabbed my pillow. It immediately flew away. I shut my window and closed the curtains.</p><p> </p><p>Clearly the older Salvatore was interested in me. I suspect it's due to my relation to Elena. The day went by uneventfully,for myself at least. Around lunch I got bombarded with texts. Elena was first talking about mile high Jeremy. However, the conversation turned to the mysterious new guy. I smiled and chuckled at the love spell. It was true, who gets this enamoured from a first meeting.</p><p> </p><p>A voice in my head mocked my meeting with Klaus. But I hushed it, my meeting with Klaus was completely different. I was in love with him before we even met. So it did not count. Speaking of which, we started getting to know each other. He told me about his family as I did the same. I called Stefan, around the time after the cemetery. He ignored my call, sending a text that he was with Elena.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, since he has no reaction to blood. He had no reason to suddenly disappear. The two apparently went to the hospital for a quick stitch up. I congratulated Stefan; on his achievement. Elena sent me a text asking if I could join them at the Grill. I changed and drove there. Like the show, it was Bonnie, the couple and Caroline.</p><p> </p><p>Due to my influence, Caroline was very different. I convinced her, that every guy doesn't have to be a boyfriend. That it was more important to have friends. Sex was not a source of love and comfort. She had less boyfriends and obsessed about them less. Plus she was not insensitive. She thought before she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Despite that, I could tell she was still way too interested in Stefan. He had caught her eye. I cannot blame her for it. She is still a teenage girl, hoping for a Prince Charming. Stefan was the ideal type, too bad he was already in love with Elena. I sat down next to the blonde and witch.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, I'm Rowan. You must be the new mysterious guy at school." I say pretending to not know him. Stefan smiled and introduced himself. He was very chipper and much more open. When Caroline asked personal questions, he answered without hesitation. I knew I changed a lot of the plot already. When his siblings were mentioned he actually said Damon's name.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I have an older brother. His name is Damon, I don't talk to him though. He's kind of an ass." He finished, explaining the situation. Elena frowned, she patted his shoulder. Caroline and Bonnie nodded in sympathy while I shrugged. We continued to talk for a while. Until Jeremy showed up, gazing at Vickie.</p><p> </p><p>I sigh heavily, this was a couple I hated. Victoria was an adult on paper. Jeremy was just 15. It was not okay. I got up and went over to him. "Hey Jer," I say sweetly. He groans but nods. I raise an eye brow at him, silently telling him to watch the attitude. He bit his lip and sighed. Going back to looking at Vickie.</p><p> </p><p>"Vickie, hey what are you doing later?" He asked nervously. The girl looked at him and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm busy Jeremy," she replied, handing me a coke. I glare at her a little. Just then Tyler Lockwood shows up.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Vickie is this twerp bothering you?" He asked, acting all macho and arrogant. Jeremy stiffened in anger. I tuned out some of the conversation as it went as expected. A few yells and insults, before Tyler grabbed Jeremy's collar. Everyone was staring by now. I got up and held Tyler's arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Let him go, Tyler. That's enough, dial down the testosterone." I say calmly, daring him to argue. Which of course he did.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay out of it Rowan; your brother started it. He messed with my girl, unless you wanna replace her. I suggest you move." That was not something I expected hearing. Nor did I like it. My response, was to hit a nerve in Tyler's arm. It would loosen his grip and hurt a little. It did the trick, making him yelp and release Jeremy.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm warning you Tyler, I can easily kick your ass. You'll be known as the boy who got beat up by a girl." I say, still very calmly, even cold. I felt Stefan flinch; as he had experienced my abilities first hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler growled at me, I narrowed my eyes. Then looked at Matt, "Matthew I suggest you take your friend for a walk." I say, the younger teen nodded and pulled Tyler with him outside. Jeremy looked at me annoyed. He tried moving but I grabbed his arm. "Next time you wanna be a knight in shining armour, try doing it for an actual damsel in distress." I say, giving Vickie a dirty look. "Your boy toys are all over the place Victoria, put a leash on them. I don't want my brother involved."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was shocked at my words, I was always blunt. However, I usually didn't hurt people's feelings. This time I was gunning for Vickie. She was a druggie who got my brother wrapped up in stupid drama. Of course I don't like her. Yes being an addict isn't exactly a choice, getting people involved is a choice! And Jeremy I repeat is 15! He's a kid. I walked back to our table with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"What did I miss?" I ask innocently, to which Caroline and Bonnie chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"That was a little harsh Row," Elena whispered, I rolled my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"She needs to get her act together. She got Jeremy involved in crap, she deals with it." I whisper back, looking at Stefan who gave me an acknowledging look. We continued our conversation as usual. It hit me half way through, that Tyler didn't mention Jeremy dealing. Which meant my brother is much better that I expected. Maybe I had hope for him after all.</p><p> </p><p>When I got back home, I made sure to lock every window and close the curtains. I didn't want creepy Damon to stare at us. I got a call from non other than Klaus. I caught myself smiling and blushing. "Hello Mr Klaus?" I answered shyly.</p><p> </p><p>"How many times must I ask you to call me Nik?" He replied, I can already hear the smirk in his voice. "How was your day?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was good, apparently there is a new boy in town. He's a vampire too." I reply, "how was your day?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dull without you. When are you coming back to Chicago for a visit?" He asks, very forward. Apparently he was taking some space from his family. He mentioned a few secrets being revealed that lead to some arguments. They still talked but each felt the need to have some distance. The fact that he actually went through, with my advice, shocked me. He'd told them everything.</p><p> </p><p>Rebekah, Elijah and Marcel were still in New Orleans. He never mentioned their names, just that his sister, his ward and loyalist brother. Finn and Sage were travelling the world, while Kol did whatever Kol wanted. Again he never mentioned names. But my 'eldest brother and reckless brother' told me enough.</p><p> </p><p>"So love, who is this new boy?" He asks, a hint of dislike in his voice. I was confused to his attitude.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, he's in high school. My sister is telling me about him. I think she has crush." I reply, I knew I was lying but saying  it was Stefan Salvatore was dangerous. He could decide to meet him again and go after him. That was when my mind raced with an insane plan.</p><p> </p><p>"Um actually Mr Klaus, there is something I need to talk to you about." I say before I could stop the words. He hummed in interest. "You know my father was a hunter. He was also a doctor." I whisper, so that no one hears me.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes you've mentioned that a few times."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I was looking through old documents. Apparently he used to experiment on Vampires." I say with a shaky voice, "I love my dad but that was not okay. And it seems the lab never closed. It's in Whitmore College."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you saying Love?" He asked, his voice shocked and angry.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm saying there is a likely hood, that some poor vampire is being experimented on. If it's possible to help me save them. I'd owe you too much."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to tell me twice love, I will take care of it." He answered, very determined. Klaus maybe evil but he still wouldn't experiment on people.</p><p> </p><p>"Please be careful; I know you're powerful but still. They have vervain watches and they drink it. So watch out for that." I ramble, trying to make sure he is careful.</p><p> </p><p>"Worried about me love?" He questioned very cockily, I giggled in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Me worry about a friend? I refute this accusation." Replying to him, making him chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Just a friend aye?" He whispered, making me shiver.</p><p> </p><p>"Well we are friends right? Unless you don't want to...." I trail off in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh love of course we are, I meant something else but it doesn't matter. I'll take care of it. Make sure you take care of yourself." He ended the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day was uneventful. Stefan had texted that, he met up with Zach. He explained his control now. His nephew wasn't fully convinced but gave him the benefit of the doubt. I was happy they got along.</p><p> </p><p>The day of the bonfire I was on edge. I didn't like Vickie getting hurt, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was confident though, that Stefan was able to now compel her successfully. As the show went, the bonfire was cut short. I was called by Elena to go pick them up. They were at the cafe, where Damon would be. He did not know, that I had Caroline on vervain. I had convinced Liz that she was reckless and needed to be kept safe.</p><p> </p><p>So the Sheriff had been secretly, dosing their water with vervain. As I made my way there, Elena seemed sober, while Caroline was tipsy. All the girls looked coherent. Which was a good sign they didn't drink too much.</p><p> </p><p>"Well ladies, time for bed," I joke as I grab Elena. "Get home soon," I nod to Bonnie and Caroline who both agree. "Oh and no talking to strangers. I don't want either of you to end up like Vickie," I say with a serious tone. As I turn around, I spot Damon.</p><p> </p><p>He made eye contact and smirked. I rolled my eyes, directly at him. "Come Ellie, you have homework."</p><p> </p><p>"No I don't," she counters.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm older, what I say goes!" I joke and push her toward the door. The girls laugh at my behaviour. As Elena and I got home, I made my signature hot chocolate. That's when I heard the doorbell. As I suspected it was broody.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I help you?" I answer the door, looking smugly at him. He had the decency to look shy.</p><p> </p><p>"I was hoping I could talk to Elena," he replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? am I not good enough company?" I say with mock hurt, just then my sister shows up.</p><p> </p><p>"Row, stop! Hey..." she says, I pull myself away from them.</p><p> </p><p>"Just to be clear, that door stays open!" I shout on my way to the kitchen. I heard Stefan coming in, making me smile. Oh I'm going to make it HELL for Damon. He'd wish he'd had access.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, everything was a little quiet. Stefan had successfully compelled Vickie, unlike last time. So I was sure it would be easier to deal with Damon. My issue was going to the parent-teacher conference with Jenna. As Jeremy still skipped classes.</p><p> </p><p>The meeting started with Tanner being derogatory toward us. Luckily, spending years in his class, made me immune. Jenna on the other hand was a little flustered. That was until I shot back, "Mr. Tanner, losing a loved one cannot easily be overcome. Maybe to a heartless, grown man like yourself it's a piece of cake." I said, causing both adults to gape at me. "To Jeremy however, it isn't easy. He is 15, sensitive and very much attached to our parents. Please refute from discussing matters you don't comprehend."</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Gilbert. That is rude. I was trying to be lenient, you are clearly unqualified to take care of these unstable teenagers. As you are unstable yourself." He yelled at me, making Jenna angry. This was the perfect act, I needed him to slip up.   </p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Tanner are you making a comment regarding my mental health?" I ask, very pointedly. If he was, then he'd go up against the counsel for misconduct. He caught the gist of my intentions. This made him back track immediately. Trying to put together a sentence that was both, insulting and apologetic.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to laugh in his face. Clearly the man has many issues. I still ignored his unnecessarily rude words and instead I once again stated that grief cannot be handled carelessly. That Jenna and I will try our best to forbid drugs from Jeremy. Despite this, there will be no guarantee. Going home, Jenna had thanked me for my support. I simply encouraged her, mentioning how great she's doing. One thing I hoped to change was her confidence.</p><p> </p><p>Another plot point I realised changed, was Elena meeting Damon. She needn't go to the Salvatore's since Stefan never disappeared. It made me smile, this was going well so far.</p><p> </p><p>The next day was the comet. As a I met up with the girls and Stefan, Bonnie mentioned how it was a sign of impending doom. Caroline still joked about grams being crazy, I made sure to just shrug and say it was true in a lot of cultures. The girls laughed at my comment and Stefan smiled.</p><p> </p><p>At night, Vickie still went missing. Everything Damon did was so plot related. Then again, he didn't have knowledge of saint ripper's control. Nor my magic or relation to said ripper. So when the young woman went missing, I took Stefan and we got up on the roof.</p><p> </p><p>There Damon held Vickie. When he saw me, he raised an eyebrow. "Leave her alone Damon," Stefan said, far more confident than in the show. He was able to match his brother now, with my help it was a piece of cake.</p><p> </p><p>"What're you gonna do about it?" Wannabe Dracula asked, as he pulled Vickie closer. "Did your compulsion work? Or did you fail?" He teased, then started asking the girl what attacked her the night before. Vickie monotonously replied, animal.</p><p> </p><p>Damon kept trying to tell her she was wrong. The compulsion wouldn't ware off. It made Stefan and I smirk. Suddenly the older Salvatore understood his plan had failed. So he threw Vickie on the ground. The ripper went to her and compelled her to just go down and forget. She repeated and left.</p><p> </p><p>"What was your plan Damon? Let her loose, so she could tell the counsel about me?" Stefan accused, facing his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"No Steffie, I just wanted to remind you of what you are!" The raven replied, playing innocent. He turned to me and snarled, "is her blood the one that helped you? Is she your blood bag?" He asked, making his way toward me. I smirked and made him fall to his knees in pain. "Witch," he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah. If you do anything bad. I'll turn you to ash!" I yelled at him, then kicked his stomach. "Let's go Stefan. Your brother is a waste of time."</p><p> </p><p>It was now September 10th 2009</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vampires Are Real?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Story Continues, this includes episodes 3 - 7 kind of.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unexpectedly Caroline had turned up late to school, the next day. She appeared in Damon's car which worried me, questioning if Liz forgot the vervain. Luckily Stefan assured me, she had no bite marks. He could smell the vervain on her too, meaning her mother put it in the perfume.</p><p> </p><p>It was likely Damon had to seduce her the old fashioned way. It made me chuckle, yet still worry for the blonde. Elena was shocked to find Caroline's mysterious crush to be Stefan's brother. Whom the ripper warned about, yet Saint Barbie wouldn't listen.</p><p> </p><p>It was also time for the counsel meeting and this time, I had Jenna with me. At first she was apprehensive. Saying she wasn't from a founding family but my convincing reply of, you're now a guardian to a founding family, reassured her. She dressed up and headed to the mayor's with me.</p><p> </p><p>At first the counsel didn't like the idea of Jenna knowing. However, I quickly pointed out that John wasn't there and I was young. We need a full grown adult to know. So they sat her down, explaining everything. Of course she believed it to be a joke at first but slowly the more they explained the more she realised, we were serious. It shocked her and freaked her out and took hours to calm her down completely. I needed her to accept it, before the Salvatores were revealed.</p><p> </p><p>On our way home I showed her my magic and I begged her not to tell the counsel. We also agreed to sit Elena down and talk about Isobel. I wanted these secrets out quickly, sure I may seem rushed but it was better this way. Some secrets can not wait. Plus they need time for forgiveness to form.</p><p> </p><p>That night the girls and I sat down for dinner with Stefan. As the night progressed we got to the Salem witch part, where the man started to impress Bonnie with his knowledge. She'd still had the vision of him, so she still felt uneasy around him.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the successful wooing of Bonnie Bennet, a doorbell still rang. It was Caroline and Damon. The blonde apologised for being late, so I shrugged and told her, only her, to come in. The elder Salvatore stared at me, as if challenging me to reject him.</p><p> </p><p>Caroline looked between us, waiting for me to invite him in. The moments passing caused Stefan and Elena to join. Broody was clearly unhappy with the surprise, while Elena felt indifferent. She was about to pull the same invite but I stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Salvatore, the mayor said he needs to discuss an urgent matter with you. Please go see him." I announce, surprising everyone. Damon opened his mouth to make an excuse, leading me give him an aneurism. It was small so it caused little pain but pain nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>The man gave up and thanked me, begrudgingly, for the information. He left and I closed the door, telling Caroline that he was creepy and I didn't like him. It obviously bothered Barbie but she didn't argue. Instead we enjoyed our night.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Elena texted that Stefan gave her a necklace. I smiled widely, as vervain was already in the coffee, washing mix and shampoos. So Stefan's gift was most likely sentimental, making smile fondly at the idea. Another thing she mentioned was Jeremy and Wolfwood's fight over Vickie. This time it lead to fists and Stefan had to separate them. Once again his new found strength, helped keep him out of harm.</p><p> </p><p>Then I realised Tanner was meant to die today. Some part of me wanted to save him, while another argued, what's the point. Grayson and Miranda died anyway. Nevertheless, I still went to the football game and hid close to the parking lot. It gave me a viewpoint of Damon and Elena. The idiot still tried to compel her, resulting in a slap. I rolled my eyes at that, no humanity Damon was boring and so predictable.</p><p> </p><p>The argument between the Salvatores occurred as expected. This time when Tanner showed up, I used my witchy powers on Damon. Saint ripper quickly compelled the coach, who left to join the game. I gave Damon a warning look, with a raised brow, daring him to challenge me. He simply snarled and left. Stefan thanked me and joined the game.</p><p> </p><p>For a few days it was quiet. That's when Jenna and I sat the other two Gilberts down. We explained that Elena and I were adopted and half sisters. This lead to my sister yelling and crying, while Jeremy felt shock and disbelief. I sighed in worry at their reactions, it was expected yet heartbreaking.</p><p> </p><p>Jenna looked lost and unable to comfort them. I just patted her back in comfort. It took hours for Elena to calm down from her mental breakdown. Jeremy was quicker to recover, most likely due to him not being adopted as well as seeing my demeanour.</p><p> </p><p>In the end we all huddled together, comforting each other. We professed our love, that we were family no matter what. That we all agreed Grayson and Miranda were excellent parents. This caused me to be more optimistic. The next day Elena still spent it mostly with Stefan and asked for some space. It was natural, so we let her be.</p><p> </p><p>A day prior to the founder's ball, it was announced that a mountain lion was found. It made me chuckle to see the same tactics used in both timelines. It was still a win, since it forced Damon to eat, heal and erase (memories not bodies). This time not depending on Caroline either.</p><p> </p><p>On founder's day I took Bonnie with me, while Caroline was with Damon and Elena brought Stefan. All six of us hung out. Stefan and I kept an eye on Damon and I was happy to see Barbie with no scarf. She still looked unsatisfied with the relationship but It wasn't my place to comment. However, I had a feeling she'd end it after tonight.</p><p> </p><p>After all the crystal was in my possession. I had given it to Sheila not long ago, a few days after my return to Mystic Falls in fact. I had warned her not to hand it to Bonnie, as I felt unstable magic from it. Sheila believed me and hid it instead. So I knew that wannabe Dracula will have a dramatic reaction.</p><p> </p><p>As expected he flipped, still trying to kill Care. Not by drinking from her this time, due to the vervain. Luckily Stefan and I stopped him, the ripper snapped his neck and dragged him back to the boarding house. I had covered Caroline's eyes, therefore she didn't see Damon's vampire face or his neck being snapped. She did however, realise he intended to harm her.</p><p> </p><p>I took her back inside and when I saw how shaken up she was, I ended up driving her home. She sobbed and asked why he'd try to hurt her. She said that she was stupid and should've listened to me. I just comforted her, asking her never to get in contact with him again. She agreed and asked me to keep her company, so I stayed the night.</p><p> </p><p>Considering Damon's lack of interaction, with the girl,  in this timeline, Elena had no reason to interrogate Stefan. I still warned him, that it's better to reveal himself. I would be explaining the supernatural to the girls, soon. He didn't know I'd do it right after the sexy suds incident.</p><p> </p><p>Just like the plot, Damon escaped from the cell. This time due to a different girl, other than Caroline. He ended up draining her instead of Zach, whom I invited for lunch. I talked to him about myself and how I came to know Stefan. That I was the one that taught him control, this impressed the older/younger Salvatore.</p><p> </p><p>Obviously the raven's escape was unknown to anyone, until Stefan went home, where he found a few dead bodies. The older Salvatore also awaited his sibling and took the opportunity, to injected Stefan with vervain. Unfortunately for him, the younger had tolerance now, so a small injection was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Stefan fought his brother, mostly letting off steam. After a few round of punches and stabs, the two ended the fight. Not because they wanted but because Zach and I showed up and I stopped them from doing anymore damage. We ended up sitting down and talking, mainly me giving Damon a warning, that he needed to behave if he wanted to be allowed around the town.</p><p> </p><p>He swore he'd cooperate if we helped him. Stefan and I asked him what on earth he needed us for. He showed a picture of the crystal, asking about its whereabouts. Saint ripper clearly had no knowledge. I on the other hand immediately declared it belonging to Sheila. I warned the older Salvatore that she'd never give it to him. He ignore me and said after he's done with the crystal, he'd leave and never come back.</p><p> </p><p>This was far fetched but I agreed to help. Stefan and Zach hated that bargain, however I convinced them to just go along with it. The latter didn't like that and just said to leave him out of it all. I agreed it'd be better, even suggesting he finds a better home. He mentioned a house owned by his father, all the way in New York. This surprised the rest of us. The man was clearly at his limit in dealing with vampires.</p><p> </p><p>Stefan took Zach out and said he'll handle him. I imagine the possibility that Stefan would reveal Zach's daughter. Which would be great, both for my sake and the nephew. I discussed the terms with Damon further. Mentioning that I'd help him, as long as he doesn't kill anyone anymore. He agreed, begrudgingly.</p><p> </p><p>The following day, I continued my plan, taking the girls for a sleepover at grams' house. The older witch cooked for us and we enjoyed the beginning of the night with stories. Just random, mundane things and watched a movie.</p><p> </p><p>Later on, Sheila gathered us and started talking about witch history, the girls felt excited. To them it was a fairytale of an old woman, Bonnie was a little more hesitant, I just smiled encouragingly. The more she talked about them the more the girls were invested. Finally she reached the Salem witches, explaining their significance to history.</p><p> </p><p>I took over for a little while, telling them about the witch house and how the witches discovered Mystic Falls before our ancestors. The girls were fascinated and yet confused. Why did I know this? Sheila then revealed the Bennet line's history and its relation to the Salem's.</p><p> </p><p>On her ending line, she lit the candle, without touching it. The girls' eyes widened in shock. I then went to a dying plant, Sheila had put out and spelled it to sprout. This time the girls yelled in shock, making me explain how the stories are true. The reactions were mixed. Caroline laughed, thinking we were crazy. Bonnie looked horrified yet accepting. Elena just shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Sheila and I did more things to convince them. Then I took out the Journals of the founding families and showed them to the girls. The rest of the night was spent in chaos. Times comforting, other explaining, answering questions, comforting again. Proving our stories were real. In the end, each girl went to bed, slightly terrorised.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning each girl woke up, groggy and unhappy. They all stared at Sheila and I, silently wondering if yesterday happened. I simply willed a glass of water into my hand. It flew slowly into it, this caused the girls to freak again, I chuckled to myself. Grams and I had to once again comfort the girls.</p><p> </p><p>Caroline left quickly, going to her mother. Most likely to interrogate her, regarding these things. Elena was picked up by Stefan. Who I gave a heads up to, he looked sympathetically at us. Sheila didn't like him still, making me roll my eyes. Us witches sat down and talked a little longer. I explained how I came to my powers at age 16 and trained with Grams. Bonnie was very intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>Grams pulled me to the side, inquiring about the witch house. I told her the truth, most of it at least. She wasn't too happy, firstly I kept such an important thing from her. Secondly, I went to a dangerous place without informing anyone. The conversation ended with us going to the witch house. According to grams, her and Bonnie could connect to their ancestors this way.</p><p> </p><p>The connection would give them power, similar to channelling. Although it would be unlike in the show, where Bonnie absorbed the power and channelled all of them. No it's similar to New Orleans witches. Ancestral magic! Due to my relationship with the Bennett's, it was a possibility that I could also benefit from this.</p><p> </p><p>So upon arrival, we entered the house. Bonnie felt the surge of power, as well as grams. I felt how elated the witches were, when meeting their descendants. It made me both happy and uneasy, as this may cause problems in the future. Nevertheless, we stood in a circle, each cut a little of our hand. We chanted with grams and felt the link form. It was incredible, the immense power, I now understood why Bonnie was cocky at the time. I felt more prepared than ever to break that tomb spell.</p><p> </p><p>I went home and just spent the day enjoying nature. The power I felt created a stronger relation with nature. I understood why many, felt the obligation of maintaining balance. You literally feel nature's energy. How it's so pure and serene. The balance was immaculate, like the flow of water. A small gust of wind could disrupt it. That's how gentle and fragile it is. Nevertheless, it didn't dissuade me from my original plan of helping the vampires, especially Niklaus.</p><p> </p><p>One thing I did want to do with it, was to enchant a few gems. They would allow humans or anyone wearing them, to know supernatural presence around them. It was mainly so Katherine wouldn't be invited in, as well as Elijah. So I called Gloria, who was the most informed person I know. She praised me for my thinking but warned me to be careful.</p><p> </p><p>She sent a link to a store for gems, saying it belonged to a witch friend of hers. It wasn't just gems the store sold, it was many ingredients witches used. This made me very happy, I now had a direct website to order things I needed. So I ordered a 10 blood gems, I would spell them using my blood, infusing my own magic into them. This way the spell I performed on myself would be channelled into the gems.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, I received a phone call from none other than Damon Salvatore. I went to the boarding house to meet him there. He greeted me with a snarl on his face, making me chuckle. "Whats wrong? Where is the crystal?" I ask mockingly, knowing full well he couldn't get it. Especially now, with grams having a connection to the Salem witches.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?" Stefan asked, suddenly appearing from hearing my voice. Zach was no where in site, in fact he had left. My guess to wherever Stefan asked him to or to the New York place.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh your brother was about to tell me how he failed to retrieve the crystal." I reply with a smirk, causing Damon to growl and Stefan to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sounds interesting, please Damon, tell us."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up! I went there and asked nicely. She still gave me that headache thingy." The raven explained, flinching at the memory of his pain. He lounged on one of the sofas as Stefan and I took the other.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean an aneurism?" I asked, with a chuckle. For someone born in the 1800, Damon had funny, childish vocabulary.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that what you do?" Stefan asked intently, he also flinched at the memory of me doing it to him. I smiled and nodded in response. "I hate it," he said, making me shrug. It wasn't my problem, it was a self defence act, we needed to learn these types of spells.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever, will you just get it?" Damon asked me, the snarl back on his face, this time with a very serious hint of a threat. I narrowed my eyes but replied.</p><p> </p><p>"If I got it, will you tell us it's purpose?" My words interested Saint ripper too, who also looked interested in that bargain. The older Salvatore didn't look happy at all, instead he got up to get a drink. He gave the idea some thought, leaving Stefan and I waiting. He finally answered that he will tell us, mostly since he needed my help to use the crystal.</p><p> </p><p>I smirked and headed out, immediately going to Sheila. The woman was hard to negotiate with, especially since the situation had vampires involved. She was very stubborn and defensive, even angry at me for being so involved. I just kept arguing back, trying to convince her that this could help get rid of Damon. That idea was the only convincing thing to her, so she ended up handing me back the crystal.</p><p> </p><p>I took it back to the Salvatores looking very smugly at the older. He tried speeding toward me, in order to get it but I pushed him back with magic. "I kept my end of the bargain, now it's your turn," I tell him. So he sat Stefan and I down, explaining all about the tomb. The ripper was in shock and very unhappy, mostly due to PTSD from Katherine. He truly hated her, I understood his point. In reality she raped him, when she compelled him to not fear her and love her instead.</p><p> </p><p>The younger Salvatore asked to be kept out of the tomb business. This surprised Damon, I suppose he still believed his brother loved their ex just as much as he does. I agreed to help open the tomb, on the condition, that only Katherine is to be let out. I knew I would need to get Anna's mother out, but for now it was the deal on the table. Damon took it immediately, not caring for anyone other than his lover.</p><p> </p><p>It was now October 8th 2009</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lexi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you’re enjoying this story so far! Please don’t forget to comment! I love to interact!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now two days before Halloween. Stefan waited a week after my initial supernatural reveal. Then he revealed himself to Elena and the girls. It freaked them out and Elena was angry at me. She didn't talk to both of us for a couple of days but forgave us quickly. Understanding that Stefan truly cared for her and that I was protecting her.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that I trusted in Stefan made the girls confident in trusting him. Elena and Bonnie were still a little on edge though. Halloween would be the first day since the reveal, that Elena and Stefan would go out on a proper date. Thankfully, the drama on Stefan's birth day wouldn't take place, as the man admitted everything in one go, even showing Elena, Kat's picture.</p><p> </p><p>Damon had surprisingly been supportive, of Elena not Stefan. He'd answered any questions she had. I knew it was to anger his brother, as the two were still very tense. Though the elder was better now. Ever since I got the crystal he's been on his best behaviour.</p><p> </p><p>Caroline obviously didn't go out with Damon anymore. She'd even smacked him well with a bat. I smirked at her actions, "that's my girl!" I had commented, when Damon told me. He was trying to show me he could be trusted because normally he'd have killed her for that. I thanked him and warned him about going through with it. He just groaned.</p><p> </p><p>So all in all, things were okay and coming along nicely. I had prepared daylight rings for Lexi and her lover. Who's name I couldn't remember. I had also enchanted the crystal, yet didn't hand them out yet. Meanwhile, I had contacted Klaus, wondering how saving Enzo went. To my surprise the hybrid didn't answer his phone, making a part of me panic.</p><p> </p><p>However a few days ago he sent a text, explaining he was back in New Orleans. He had taken Enzo with him, or 'the poor lab vamp'. I relaxed and felt at ease, especially after he told me they destroyed the lab. In the text he also mentioned his need to reconcile with his siblings. I was very happy, since I knew he'd be too busy to get curious about me. I still needed to inform him about the hidden part of the ritual. Regardless, I will wait for the right time. Most likely just before Katherine appears, to keep him busy as well during that time. For now I will concentrate on the present.</p><p> </p><p>I was studying hard these days. Hoping to get good grades while I could. Jeremy was still hanging around Vickie, since there would be no one destroying the crystal, Damon wouldn't turn her. Meaning I was going to have to force Jeremy out of that relationship. My only question was how? I sighed deeply, praying to nature.</p><p> </p><p>My family were getting better quickly, as now I had Jenna's grief fully taken, with her permission. Elena was still hesitant, yet thankful I was doing so. According to my calculations; Elena was now at 25% grief, due to all the happenings speeding up her healing. Jeremy was still at 40%. I know it isn't right to measure these things, but it's what helped me feel better. I wanted to make sure neither sibling lost themselves completely.</p><p> </p><p>Damon and I had bonded quite well. He, similar to Elijah, seem to gravitate toward spunky woman. I giggled to myself, now feeling comfortable with the idea of meeting the noble Original. I already came up with nicknames for everyone. Stefan was saint ripper, a name he hated but I liked. Damon was wannabe Dracula, which also pissed him off.</p><p> </p><p>Elena still had the nickname, puppy eyes from when were younger. Jeremy was always my cub. Caroline was neurotic/saint Barbie. Bonnie was mother Teresa, which I usually got a pinch for. It still made me giddy to be able to help these people. I grew up with them and felt attached to them. For once in both my lives, I felt extremely happy. I connected to people very well and even made more friends than I hoped.</p><p> </p><p>As I sat down on our dinning table studying, I heard a knock on the door. I went and opened it, to reveal Damon. I had invited him in just a few days back. He still argued about how long it took for him to be invited in. I usually smirked and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Watcha ya doin?" He asked in a sing song voice, playfully smiling. I rolled my eyes and went into the dinning room.</p><p> </p><p>"Studying, cause us mere mortals need to," I reply, while pouring him a cup of hot chocolate. He took a seat in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>"I never asked, what do you study?"</p><p> </p><p>"Biomedical Sciences," I say handing him the cup, which he takes.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, smart one aren't you?" He asked, making me once again roll my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad hoped one of us would end up as a doctor. But that's the maximum for me, Elena can do the rest," I explain, which was true. Grayson had always preached about his job and Elena always loved making him proud. Me, I strived for the achievable and most fun. Research and data is where I thrive.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you here Damon?" I ask bluntly, knowing by his face, he wanted something.</p><p> </p><p>"Since you're a chaperone on Halloween, can you invite me?" He asked hopeful, making me snicker.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, you can't get a date?" I asked in a mocking tone, making him glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I can. I just wanted us to be together. Plus I can keep the boys away from you. I'm sure your sexy outfit would be very alluring," he explained, trying to sound honourable. I laughed in response, gesturing for him to follow.</p><p> </p><p>We went upstairs to my bedroom. "Want to see my dress?" I asked teasingly, causing his eyes to widen.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love to," he whispered, licking his lips. I laughed again, showing the Audrey Hepburn outfit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're kidding!" He stated, shock filling his face along with disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? It's a good costume and quite unique if I say so myself." I proclaimed, very proud of my clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Halloween, you need to be a sexy catwoman, or maybe a nurse. I think you'd be a great nurse!" He argued, causing me to glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Damon I'm going to chaperone, I can't dress slutty just cause it's Halloween!"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you can!" He exclaimed, starting to dig through my wardrobe. I groaned and laid on my bed.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not gonna find what you're looking for!" I told him, trying to say I don't wear such clothes. I was never confident in my body or exposing it for that matter. He nonetheless ignored me and continued his exploration. A few minutes later I heard him yell "Aha."</p><p> </p><p>"Not that kind of girl ey? Then what's this?" He asked pulling out a dress. I had to admit I had a few sexy dresses, and clothes. I just kept them hidden and never wore them. I just liked how they looked so I bought them, hoping someday I'd get the courage to wear them.</p><p> </p><p>I wasn't prepared for Damon scouring my closet, so I hadn't hidden them well. I groaned as I saw which on he pulled. It was probably the sexiest one I had.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Damon I'm not wearing that!" I yelled, pulling the dress from him and returning it. I wasn't confident enough to pull it off. It was already very low cut on both ends. Last thing I need, are eyes on me! I hated it! Damon noticed my panic and raised an eye brow in concern.</p><p> </p><p>"Witchy Gilbert? Are you insecure about your body?" He asked in a whisper, his voice almost in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't my body! I'm just uncomfortable in being.....exposed," I explain, half lying. What was I suppose to say to the 150 year old vampire? Plus girls younger than me were flaunting their bodies better than I was!</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Come on, you're gonna look sexy," Damon tried teasing me, to ease the tension.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I don't want to be looked at, let alone be called sexy." I say, admitting to something rather embarrassing. "It's just, I'm uncomfortable being stared at plus I hate male attention," I whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"What? But Stefan and I always give you attention, not to mention you have plenty of guy friends." Damon countered, not understand my point of view.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, friendly male attention, not.....sexual male attention."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh....are you.....do you....like girls?" Damon stammered for words, it made me chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm surprisingly as straight as they come, though I'd go down on Shakira if she let me." I respond, this time confusing him even more. I knew he wouldn't drop it, so I took a deep breath. "Damon, I hadn't had good experiences with, sexual male attention," I whispered, looking at the floor. I sensed his body tense up then he growled.</p><p> </p><p>"Who?" He spoke through gritted teeth. I look up to see a furious look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't remember, it was when I was younger. Naive and drank something I shouldn't," I explained, only telling half the truth. In my past life I had a few abusive boyfriends. I never trusted my own judgement when it came to men, as boyfriends, since I was great at picking out friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why you don't drink either?" He concluded. I nodded but clarified it wasn't the only reason. What I didn't explain was my past parents dealt with alcohol addiction and the lot. So alcohol was a trigger point for me. I hated it's smell, taste and what it does to people.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly changed the subject, back to my studies. We spent the rest of the day in each other's company, it was surprisingly fun. We shared embarrassing sibling stories, I asked about his life during each century. It was amazing and very interesting.</p><p> </p><p>On Halloween, we all had fun at the Grill. The students weren't responsible by any means, I had to chase a lot of them. Get many off of each other. Not to mention get people out due to throwing up. It was a mess but a fun one. The gang was happy.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning was Stefan's birthday, Elena went there first thing with a present in hand. I giggled, realising Lexi was in for a surprise. Sure enough at around 09:30, I got a call from Stefan, asking if I could come to the Boarding House. When I arrived Elena, Lexi and Saint Ripper, were sat by the fireplace. "Hello," I say, trailing off as I sensed the tense air.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, I'm Lexi," The blonde bomb-shell said. I smile and introduce myself.</p><p> </p><p>"So what's with all the tension?" I ask awkwardly. What? I wasn't good with tension and my blunt attitude shines through.</p><p> </p><p>"Lexi, knows about Katherine," Stefan stated in a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so how do you like my sister?" I ask sarcastically. The woman replied with an unimpressed look.</p><p> </p><p>"Well imagine my shock, when I realise she's human," Lexi states, giving Elena a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"You and I both, sometimes, I swear she's alien. She makes weird noises in the shower," I joke, causing Stefan to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Row!" Elena yelled in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Lena. What you call singing I call whale mating noises." I say with a shrug, this time Stefan burst out laughing. I even got Lexi to crack.</p><p> </p><p>"I like you," she says, I smile and bow.</p><p> </p><p>"It's my pleasure to entertain m'lady," I respond cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, it's nice to be treated like a lady after so long. Will you escort me around the city?" She asks and stands up.</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be my pleasure," I say, trying to head outside. It was an act, pretending I didn't know she couldn't walk in the sun.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh not now, at night," Lexi states, revealing her fingers. I blink, then look at Stefan before saying.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like a daylight ring?" I ask nonchalantly. Stefan's jaw dropped and I was sure I broke Lexi.</p><p> </p><p>"Rowan! Can you, actually do that?" Stefan asked, hopeful. Lexi gave me a look of both hope and utter desperation. I felt bad for her. I don't remember when she was turned but I knew it was long ago. So she deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mean to ask much but can you? And if you could, is it possible to have two?" She asks very hesitantly and almost shy. I smile widely.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" I reply simply. "I'll give them to you in a bit. I'll prepare them at home," I say and go back home. I didn't need to do them because I had them ready, I just didn't want to look suspicious. I probably would need to explain why I'm making extra daylight rings. Th idea of selling them always made me greedy, I could make a fortune! In fact, I was gonna ask Lexi for a favour.</p><p> </p><p>I went back after being gone for 20 minutes and handed Lexi the rings. She burst out crying as she entered the sun and didn't burn. Damon came down and saw what I did. He frowned and furrowed his brows. That's when I remembered. Oh no! Damon wanted to kill her tonight. I needed to stop him, even if I no longer needed her for ripper Stefan.</p><p> </p><p>As predicted; the older Salvatore still had his "girlfriend" whom he met during Halloween, make a birthday surprise for Stefan. I attended, trying to sense the bartender. Luckily and to my surprise, it was exactly who I expected. So I spent the night watching him.</p><p> </p><p>I had to admit, it was smart of Anna and her boy toys, to scout before trying to free her mother. Well sorry to cut their story short. "Damon we need to talk, outside," I whispered, this alerted the vampires but they ignored it.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?" He asked in confusion, as we stood a little further from the Grill.</p><p> </p><p>"The bartender is a leech," I whisper, it was a subtle way of saying vampire. Damon's eyes widened, he bit his lip and I could see the wheels in his head turning. He still needed the counsel off his back as well as let him in. Zach would never, willingly allow Damon in. So he needed another way.</p><p> </p><p>"Get rid of him," I say bluntly, making the Salvatore look at me in shock. I wasn't violent or hurtful, purposefully at least. This time he saw how serious I was. "You need to do it, instead of your dumbass plan. Which I know about!" I whisper, giving him a serious face.</p><p> </p><p>He had the decency to look ashamed, then he simply nodded. I wanted to trust him, so I just went back in and enjoyed myself. Thankfully, everything went according to plan. Lexi befriended my sister and had a good time, while Damon killed the bartender and got Liz to accept him into the council.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, I sat down and went over my plans again. The favour I asked of Lexi is to have her on stand by as well as get a million dollars in my savings. She surprised me by giving me 5 million, telling me that a daylight ring was worth far more, besides I gave her two of them. Her generosity made me smile, it wasn't my plan to exploit her but I needed the money. I saved some for Jeremy and Elena's college funds. Then some went into renovating the Salem witch house. I had discussed this before with Sheila, who took permission from the witches.</p><p> </p><p>We weren't going to go crazy with the building, just a proper renovation to a destroyed property. So now I had the money to do so, it was also a place for us witches to perform our spells. Not to mention, train Bonnie, who was taking magic training like fish to water. She impressed both of us, it was great that this was happening. As I suspected, interacting with the witches had lead me to learn faster. So this part of my plan was now covered</p><p> </p><p>Another part of my plan was dealing with Vickie. She had sat Jeremy down, explaining she cared about him. She also had feelings for Tyler, her words not mine. Basically, manipulating Jeremy into an open relationship. Except, he was the dirty secret. It pissed me off and I was going to out her soon. Jeremy still needed to learn from this, so I was going to wait a little. In hopes he figures it out on his own.</p><p> </p><p>I now had to prepare for Anna's involvement. I doubted she would blow her cover, just cause lover boy was killed. I did believe she loved him but her love for her mother was stronger. It was likely she expected her plan not be faultless. So it gave me confidence that I had time to expose her on my own terms.</p><p> </p><p>One more person to prepare for was Alaric. He showed up in Mystic Falls, not long before Anna's interactions with Jeremy. So I remember him arriving after thanksgiving. So that wasn't a pressing concern right now. Damon's begging to open up the tomb was! He kept pestering me to open it soon, I just told him I needed to make sure I had enough power not to involve the Bennett's. That was a lie, since I knew I could break it. I just wanted to postpone, so that I didn't have to open it twice, once for Katherine and once for Pearl.</p><p> </p><p>Of course Damon wanted me to get help from Sheila and Bonnie. However, the older witch and I were very adamant that it wasn't on the table. That Bonnie wasn't powerful or experienced enough and that grams was old and couldn't handle it. So the best bet was me gaining enough power to open it on my own.</p><p> </p><p>It was now November 2nd 2009</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, next chapter will involve our favourite history teacher by day, vampire Hunter by night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Anna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so disappointment, there is no Alaric. I tried fitting him in but the chapter was too long. So our favourite history teacher gets his own chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks following Stefan's birthday, Tanner was found dead. My gut told me, it was because the universe wished for those people to die and I hated it! If this was true, then it meant Jenna was gonna die, as well as John and many others. The only contradiction to this fact was Zach, who moved away. Stefan still didn't admit to what he spoke to his nephew about. Anyway, a different part of me was oddly relieved, since now the History teacher spot was empty, as well as Anna slipping. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small visit to the Fell compound confirmed my predictions. Logan Fell, was turned into a vampire by Anna. Most likely hoping to once again expose the Salvatores, so she could get her hands on the tomb alone. This made me smirk, as I knew how she looked like already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like the plot, the council requested the Gilbert watch. What they didn't know, was that I had dispelled it long ago, just a few months into being a witch. One more thing I had done was burn Wickery Bridge during that time (which they rebuilt). As I had 'little control' over my witch powers. I obviously kept the sign, turning it into steaks and hiding it in a safety deposit box. Due to the fact that, I knew nature would once again produce a new white oak tree. As it had 700 years ago, so there had to be existing white oak to prevent the appearance of a new tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regardless, I still argued with Jeremy over the watch. This time however, I had explained that it did belong to him and that I would return it to him. I also handed him the Journals, explaining how he needed to learn our family's history. So I took the watch and gave it to Mayor Lockwood. He started testing it out, to his and everyone's disappointment it did nothing but point randomly. What they didn't know was I got an idea from pirates of the Caribbean. The compass pointed to what you desire and frankly, mayor Lockwood didn't desire Carol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a fun experiment and in my opinion, genius. As I could use the compass to find anything I desired, even if it belonged to Jeremy, I was able to borrow it. Once the council was satisfied, or in this case dissatisfied with the results, they returned the watch. I gladly reclaimed it and returned to Jeremy, who was very grateful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now was the time for Damon, Stefan and I to strike. The Salvatores already knew of my ability to sense the supernatural, so they went around with me. I purposefully dodged meeting with Anna, as I hoped to postpone everything as much as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During this time, I had finally absorbed all of Elena's grief, to which she responded by thanking me. She felt like a different person, she was never gonna be the same, yet now she was able to move on. Jeremy was still around 30% grief, though to my surprise he started cutting out the drugs. Somehow, our support and lack of nagging, as I lectured Elena on it, had pushed him into realising that he was damaging himself more than helping himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later, we were sat having dinner, along with Stefan. Who Elena finally introduced to Jenna as her boyfriend. We still kept his species a secret though. As we were enjoying our chicken and mash, the doorbell rang. Jenna got up and went to answer, however Stefan looked very tense, as did I. I knew it was Logan, due to the supernatural feeling and Steffie's reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We heard Jenna yell suddenly, causing all four of us, including Jeremy, to go check. Logan had tried entering by forced and yelling at Jenna because she wouldn't invite him in. Jeremy and Elena were pushed behind Stefan and me. We went out to deal with the scumbag, not before I told Jenna to call the Sheriff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So it was you?" I ask as if I hadn't known. The idiot tried attacking me but got pushed back by Saint Ripper. There was no match between them, as the age gap was good enough, to give Stefan a good advantage. Logan was surprised to realise that he was facing another vampire. He tried to run, most likely to inform someone about Stefan and Damon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was very easy to catch him, especially when I gave him an aneurism. He fell to the ground in pain, as Stefan pulled him up and pushed him on a tree. As we heard sirens from a distance, we shared a knowing look. I handed Stefan a broken piece of wood, that I ripped out using magic. The younger Salvatore immediately staked Logan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We then spent a few seconds creating fake bruises on him, in order to fool Liz. When she arrived with her squad, Logan was starting to turn to ash. The Sheriff thanked us for our contribution and apologised to Stefan, as he was a 'minor' for being involved. We thanked her and headed back inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When we entered we were greeted by frightened Jenna and Elena, who gave us hugs. Jeremy looked traumatised, on the sofa. "What's wrong with him?" I asked in a whisper, to which Jenna explained that she and Elena, confessed to him. "Hey cub," I say as I make my way towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He flinched and looked up with fear in his eyes, "vampires....." he stuttered the word in a hushed tone. All I did was hug him and pull him to my chest, hoping to ease his fear. We spent an hour like that, even Stelena went up to her room. Jenna just stayed there, on the other side of Jeremy. "The journals, they were real," the teen finally said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This lead to a long conversation between the three of us, talking in-depth about the supernatural. I finally told them everything I knew about it, considering Jenna only thought vampires and witches were real. I didn't expose the Salvatores or even mentioned Gloria. I just told them a little of my story and experience. Surprisingly, the cub took it well, once he was composed. Then again, he did wish to be a vampire to join Vickie or Anna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving on, the night was back on track, with us playing Pictionary, with Stelena and other activities. It was nice, with all the chaos that happens and would conspire in the near future. I slept peacefully, that night, though not without mentally preparing for tomorrow. As I decided it was time, to get Anna out in the open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning I drove my siblings and Stefan, who spent the night, not with Elena, to school. As my beautiful luck would have it, Miss Zhu herself appears to be waiting by the entrance. I sensed her supernatural presence, so as the three were leaving the car, I whispered. "Stefan it's her, the mixed girl, with black cardigan and green bag pack. She's a vampire!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I left the school, I headed to the Grill, then called Damon. When he arrived, I told him what I saw that morning. We waited for Stefan to give us a call, in order to corner her, without violence. So during PE, we got a call to meet just outside the football field. As Stefan explained, the students were having cardio exercises and running around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damon and I spotted Anna and headed towards her. She saw us and Damon gave her a look of recognition. She tried to flee by entering the school, most likely hoping to lose us. As we followed her, we noticed she hid well but not well enough, as I could still sense her. So I gestured for wannabe Dracula to follow my lead. She was in one of the laboratories, so I entered carefully, with Damon behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The minute we entered, she tried to attack Damon, who was expecting it. They fought for just a few seconds before I gave both an aneurism, making them fall to the ground. "That's enough, both of you!" I yell, giving them a disapproving look, "who are you?" I then ask Anna, who doesn't reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Her name's Anna, she used to be one of the vampires with Katherine," Damon explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You remember," the girl whispered, knowing there wasn't a way out for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So what brings you back?" I ask very casually while closing the door of the class. Damon also looks at her sceptically, and warily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's none of your business," she counters, trying to appear tough. The Salvatore and I chuckle at her demeanour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right, you either tell us or you turn to barbecue, and not the good kind," I tell her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tenses and realises we were serious, so she replied. "I'm here to save my mother! The vampires, they didn't burn, they're in a tomb beneath the church! You can find Katherine there!" She blabbed, in a panic. Damon looked surprised and furious at the same time. I just gave an unemotional reaction to her rambling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you're here for the same reason as him," I inform her. The words calmed Anna down a little. She turned to stare at the younger vampire and raised an eye brow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you know? Will you help?" She asked, expectedly, her posture a little more relaxed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No!" Damon replied coldly as if it was his choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes," I counter, making both of them stare at me. "I'm the one opening it and I get to decide what leaves," I announce. "We'll make a deal, we let you get your mother out and you leave and never come back!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who are you?" She asks, very rudely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The name's Rowan, Rowan Gilbert," I say, drawling out my surname. This made her eyes widen and suddenly she tries to attack me. So I push her using magic, "what's wrong with you!" I ask as if I hadn't a clue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My mother is Pearl, I swore long ago, the blood to revive her would be that of a Gilbert!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your mother is Pearl? Jonathan Gilbert's lover?" I ask, looking at her with guilt and sympathy, "I read his Journals, I know about her. I'm so sorry," I say, causing her to just look at me in disbelief. "I'm not a Gilbert by blood, but I can't let you hurt my siblings either. We'll make do," I announce. That sentence made Damon angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? You can't be serious witchy, there is no way!" He yells, trying to convince me otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No! I want a proper Gilbert's blood," Anna says, with honestly, too much arrogance. How dare she be so selfish? I was here trying to help her, yet she gets all demanding! So I get up in her face, giving her my most emotionless face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You either, use my blood, or you can watch your mother burn," I threaten with a cold whisper. This made both vampires flinch, Anna just nodded in agreement. "I mean it! If you dare touch a hair on either of my siblings, you can kiss the chance, to reunite with your mother, goodbye." With that, the Salvatore and I head back to the Grill. We argued for a while about my decision, however I didn't budge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Before we help her, we need to see what her plan was," I tell Damon. I hoped to get my greedy hands on Emily Bennett's grimoire, as it would be of great help. Of course I planned to actually give it to Sheila, but as long as she likes me, she'll let me borrow it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There is no other way, witchy! I looked!" He countered, being as naive and hopeless as ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just cause you couldn't find a way, doesn't mean she couldn't either," I reply. Damon groaned at my undeterred brick head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that day, I saw Jeremy talking with Vickie at the Grill. I sigh deeply, slightly frustrated that they've kept the relationship going. As if a miracle had happened, they started to argue loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can't be serious! Vickie, I'm quitting! And I definitely don't want a relationship where my girlfriend sleeps with other men!" Jeremy yelled, getting up and storming out of the Grill. Everyone stared at the woman, left behind, as she looked regretful and heartbroken. I couldn't stop the grin on my face, Hell Yeah! Go Jeremy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wanted to get up and follow him but Anna stopped me. She sat across the table from me with a hard look on her face. "Well hello there," I say very sinisterly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You said you'd help, do you now how to open it?" She asked, obviously believing she knows better than everyone else. What an arrogant woman!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, why don't you tell me how you wish to open it?" I ask in turn, giving her an unimpressed look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you don't know! Huh! What a joke," she replied, huffing and clearly trying to get a rouse out of me. I smirked at her failed attempt, I became very capable at reading people, long ago. No one can backstab me anymore, no one!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh I know nothing, I just hoped to get the moon to help me," I say with mock innocence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you think you're funny?" She hisses in question, knowing I'm playing with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think I'm adorable," I reply with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes you are," came Dracula's voice, he was accompanied by saint ripper and Mother Teresa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey guys, what brings you here, to the local hang out spot?" I ask sarcastically, making them all grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh you know, we heard of an old friend showing up," Steffie says mockingly. The brother sat on either side of Anna, whilst Bonnie sat by my side. She was unaware of the tomb situation, Stefan had just convinced her that I needed back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So Anna, how are you? How's Pearl...oh wait," the Raven mocked, making us all sigh at his antics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damon, play nice. So sorry about him. His brain seems to be stuck at age 5," I say. Anna just glares at us all, she tried to get up but both Salvatores held her down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you wanna tell us how you plan on opening the tomb?" I ask intently, causing Bonnie to blink in confusion. She looked at me questioningly, I just patted her knee under the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine! There's a crystal....."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sheila Bennett won't give it up, is there another way?" I interrupt her, my lie confusing the Salvatores for a few seconds, then they played along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We've been looking for another way, know how?" Damon asked, his tone threatening. Anna looked between the 4 of us and knew there was no escape. So she sighed heavily and looked down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Emily Bennett's grimoire, she made the spell, so her book should give us the answer," she explained plainly. I grinned, as did the Salvatores, meanwhile Bonnie was shocked. I grabbed the witch and we all left the Grill, leaving Anna behind. We headed to the Boarding house and sat Bonnie down. I explained everything to her about 1864 and the tomb. She was frozen from shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So my ancestor, sealed these vampires away?" She asked, looking as if she'll get sick any second. "That's so, wow!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She saved their lives, technically," I try to comfort her. Bonnie was a kind soul, so hearing someone do something she considers cruel, was hard, especially someone related to her. I loved that about the witch and hoped it would motivate her to bridge the differences between the species. "So now we need that grimoire but I dont think you'll feel comfortable getting it," I tell the Salvatores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why not?" Stefan asked, with a broody face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's with your father," I explain with a soft tone. I look at them sympathetically as they stared in shock. "You don't have to get it but if you do, then I'm sure Sheila will be very grateful," I finish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two seemed to comprehend and weigh their options. It took a while for them to finally sit down and appear comfortable. "We'll do it," Damon announces, surprising both myself and mother Teresa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My god Damon, thank you so much," I say and pull him into a hug. This startled him and he froze for a second, then he held me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anytime witchy, anytime," he whispered, breathing heavily. I smile and stroke his hair in comfort. He always reminded me of a wounded animal, needing to be taken care of. Sure he's an ass, then again what hurt and cornered animal isn't?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So the next day, as I dropped my siblings off, Stefan met me at the school. "Here, tell Sheila we got it," he said. Handing me a much larger book than I expected. I opened it to find many interesting spells, making me smile. I went to the Bennett's and rang the bell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good morning Ms Bennett," I say in a chipper mood. The older woman was still unhappy with me, so the frown was her greeting. "Here you go, Emily Bennett's grimoire," I say and pull the book out. The words surprised her and she looked at me hopeful. "It was with Giuseppe Slavatore's body. The brothers had to dig his grave to get it," I explain in a disheartened tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They did that? Why?" She asked in suspicion to their intentions. Damn witches and their iron clad judgement of vampires.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's sort of a thank you, for allowing me to use the crystal," I say with a smile. "They're not that bad Sheila, yes they're vampires but not all of them are the same. Just like not all of us are the same."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell them I said thank you, I still won't like them anytime soon, child."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do at least forgive me?" I ask hopeful, with my terrible puppy eyes. She sighs and smiles widely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You make it very hard to stay mad at you Rowan Gilbert," she replied, making me grin. She pulls me into a sweet hug and I felt comforted. It was nice having someone like grams on my side. "Don't forget Bonnie's session later today," she says as well release each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wouldn't miss it," I reply and head out. I call Damon and tell him the whole ordeal, he responded with a fake cheer. I laughed at his reaction and explained our need to meet with Anna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After school ended I texted Bonnie, to head to the Salem witch house without me. The Salvatores and I spoke to Anna, explaining that Sheila 'agreed to give the crystal in exchange for the grimoire'. That made the woman happy and she promised not to go around killing people as long as we help her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So now I had a tomb to open next full moon! Which would be after Alaric's arrival into town. This was relieving, as things were still on track. I was afraid I had pushed things to arrive earlier than they should. That would be scary, especially since I had yet to form a plan for the Original's arrival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Would they come as a family and annihilate the entire town? Or would Klaus come alone and be easy to negotiate with? So many questions, so little time!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was now November 27th 2009</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the Chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Alaric and oh look no Katherine!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I'm very happy with how the story is going but I need help. So which Mikaelson brother do you like her to be with. Elijah or Klaus? Or both I don't know! It's hard to choose! Please choose for me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first of December, a day before the full moon. Today Jeremy is meant to meet Alaric. I had been having discussions with my brother, ever since the Logan incident. He became overly curious toward the supernatural and I was happy to satisfy his curiosity. We bonded very well over my witchy powers and his interest in these things. Teenagers will be teenagers I guess.</p><p>I had already distributed the blood crystals to both my siblings, Jenna and Caroline. Bonnie requested I give her the spell and she'd like to perform it on herself. Luckily for her, the power from ancestral magic was a great boost. As it took me 3 moons from my stone, to perform the spell. Another great thing was absorbing Jeremy's grief, he had begged me to do so, once I explained it.</p><p>I got up and performed my daily routine, showering, changing, cooking breakfast and driving my siblings to school. Jenna was extremely busy with her thesis and wasn't able to contribute much to these activities. It was okay, as I had enough time on my hand. Not needing to commute from home to university and all. Studying at home, really was a gift at the time.</p><p>Resuming with the chaotic life of Mystic Falls, I had been keeping an eye on Noah, the stalker vampire. Anna had introduced him to us just a few days back. She explained how he'd helped her throughout the years and they were 'buddies'. Yeah okay, just keep him away from my sister, please! No matter what anyone expected, I was very overprotective of my siblings. It was the least I could repay, Grayson and Miranda, for being such wonderful people.</p><p>Luckily Anna and Noah weren't invited into anyone's home. Not even the Salvatores, something I was very proud of. As of now, Zach remained alive and no one could enter without his permission! The day went by as normal, with my studies and Damon being a nuisance, like a buzzing fly in the room. He truly was one of a kind.</p><p>When I went to pick up my siblings, they were accompanied by none other than Anna. This made me very unhappy, "what's she doing with you?" I ask as they all got into the car.</p><p>"Yeah tell her Jeremy," Elena commented, clearly just as upset.</p><p>"Mr Saltzman assigned as partners, he said he'd give me extra credit for the history homework. I could start fresh in his class," Jeremy explained, as Anna sat quietly. I turned to Elena with a questioning look, she whispered 'Tanner's replacement', I replied with an 'oh' and nodded.</p><p>"So what this Saltzman guy gives you a great opportunity, doesn't mean you invite a vampire home with us!" I argue with him, knowing I was gonna lose it. As I predicted what the follow-up argument would be and couldn't exactly deny how hypocritical I sounded.</p><p>"Yeah I can, Elena invited Stefan in and you invited Damon of all people," he answered, making me cringe. Yeah, I knew it was coming, I sigh and just drive us home. Before we entered I pull Anna to the side.</p><p>"He doesn't know you want his blood does he?" I ask her with an accusatory look. She stared back at me with indifference.</p><p>"Actually he does, I just explained that you won't let me," she replied. That I wasn't expecting, it made me sigh and shake my head. My brother was a serious trouble magnet! In the end, Anna was unfortunately invited in, as well as Jeremy sitting Elena with us. He blurted out what I was doing, regarding the tomb. As no one knew but the Salvatores, Bonnie, Sheila and Anna. She had told him at school, what I planned on doing.</p><p>"Rowan, what the hell? You weren't gonna tell me!" Elena yelled, looking at me with disapproval, as did Jeremy.</p><p>"I was, when I actually finished doing it," I reply nonchalantly. I truly didn't think it was a big deal since it wasn't my place to say it anyway. Damon wanted to be the only one there as well as Anna. So the more people knew, the more they wanted to come to see. It wasn't a show I was putting on! So that's what I told my siblings, as an explanation.</p><p>"We weren't gonna come but at least we'd keep an eye out, in case you got hurt," Elena argued again. I didn't have a comeback for that, she was right.</p><p>"I'm sorry, you're right if this ever happens again. I promise you two will be the first to know," I say. They still seemed angry but didn't push it further. After all, none of us enjoyed fighting with each other. "Alright, Jeremy I think you should go do your history research." The day ended with Anna helping Jeremy and staying over for dinner, which was weird and tense. Elena tried to be friendly, as always, while the cub had stupid heart eyes! Seriously he just broke up with Victoria and now he's ogling another terrible candidate.</p><p>I know Anna wasn't a bad person, she still wasn't good for him. He wanted to travel and see art and live life to the fullest. Anna wanted a stable home after so long, most likely wished to have children too. She was centuries old, even if her brain was a little immature. Regardless, I stepped back and let them be, who knows? Maybe they end up being good for each other this time.</p><p>The next day, everyone was on edge, to say the least. Elena had spoken about the tomb with Bonnie and Caroline. The blonde had suggested giving the remaining vampires to the council, to improve Salvatore's reputation even further. I had thought of that already, as did Damon. The thing was, I wasn't sure the plot would remain the same, with their absence. Firstly, Isobel was unlikely to show up, requesting the Gilbert device. Secondly, how would Katherine find out the tomb opened?</p><p>I had no clue how these things happened in the show. Then it hit me! I was going to call John and tell him about the tomb. He can tell Isobel, who in turn will tell dear old Katerina. Great stuff really! So I prepared for the day and went on trying to distract myself. It wasn't easy, considering even Damon was quiet. Usually, his incessant, random chatter, was a comfort.</p><p>When night came, everyone was there, as I suspected. I mean, everyone! From Damon to freaking Caroline! "Okay, what is this? We agreed no one other than Anna and Damon are coming with me!" I say to them. Elena explained that Caroline and Jeremy were leaving, they just wanted to make sure everything was okay.</p><p>Meanwhile, she, Saint Ripper and mother Teresa were back up. In case anything went awry, they would help. I sigh and tell the two main vampires to follow me. Noah stayed outside with Stefan and the others. Damon had also brought 10 or so blood bags; one of them was of my blood, as requested by Anna.</p><p>As the moon reached its apex, I started chanting and channelled the crystal. I had told the two beforehand, that the tomb will be opened for only 4 hours, I wasn't gonna fully open it. It was a great way to keep any supernatural prisoner. So as I kept chanting, I felt the spell lift slowly. It wasn't as difficult as I imagined, then again, I had many aiding factors. I was connected to the Salem witches, the crystal was being channelled and I had moon power.</p><p>It didn't take too long for the spell to break, "go quickly, I want you out as soon as possible!" I announce, to the vampires. They each take one blood bag and rush inside. They are meant to feed Pearl and Katherine, then pull them out. It was to ensure no desiccated vampire, accidentally gets their hands on the blood.</p><p>I waited for approximately 20 minutes, for Anna to come out with Pearl. The woman was still in bad shape, though functional. She looked at me weakly, as Anna laid her outside the entrance. The daughter pulled out another bag and fed it to her mother. I expected Anna to pull out the other vampire, whose name I forgot, Harper maybe? Yet she didn't, a part of me felt guilty for that, however, it was better safe than sorry.</p><p>As we waited for Damon I sat down on the ground, Pearl had been watching me. She had emptied 4 bags total now, she looked far better and fully functional. "Thank you," she whispered softly, I turned to her and shrugged.</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>"What about them?" She asked, gesturing with her head toward the tomb.</p><p>"Mum," Anna whispered, knowing the answer.</p><p>"Miss Zhu, no offence but it's none of my concern. Your daughter came to rescue you, I agreed to those terms," I explain coldly. The woman stiffens, she appeared to be holding back some words. Luckily she opted not to say anything else, just looked on guilty as she sucked her final bag.</p><p>"Damon, it's been an hour and a half, where are you?" I yelled at the male, who was still looking. I didn't want to break his heart, but I wasn't revealing my full knowledge of everything. "Oh that reminds me, Anna, you can stay in Mystic Falls. Just be careful and get a house with a living person." My words made the girl smile at me, "don't smile, I still don't like you."</p><p>Minutes later, Damon came out of the tomb, his face showed it all. She wasn't there, he felt hurt, confused and betrayed. His emotions were now fully on and we stared at him, waiting. "She's not there," he whispered, his voice broke my heart. Once again I'm reminded that these people are real. They're not TV characters that you know, will move past it and survive. At this moments Damon was in agony and he felt as if he wouldn't move on.</p><p>I did what Elena had done and just hugged him, what else was there to do. "I'm sorry," I whispered, suddenly Stefan was down there with us. He also looked betrayed, then again maybe he'd hoped to see her again. I didn't completely understand the ripper's view on Katherine. I don't think he understands them either, all that we knew was that any hope of finding her here was destroyed for both brothers. Pearl peered between us, then said something stupid.</p><p>"If you let them out, they'll find her for you," she says and even Anna stared at her with disbelief. The Salvatores and I glared at her, Damon with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"How stupid do you think we are?" We asked in unison, even her daughter shook her head. "You're pathetic," I say and take out the crystal again. I start chanting and close the tomb once again, sealing the vampires inside. Stefan pulled his brother in a hug, as I was doing that. Anna had tried getting her mother out and handed the remaining blood bags to her. We all exited to see Noah on the floor and Bonnie, along with Elena looking in concern.</p><p>"What happened?" Elena asked, in fear.</p><p>"Katherine?" Pearl exclaimed, to which Anna corrected her, that this was Elena. We explained what happened in the tomb and questioned Noah's position. Bonnie had given him an aneurism because he tried hurting Elena. That idiot is seriously gonna find himself inside that tomb.</p><p>Afterwards, we all headed to our respective homes. The council will be alerted in a couple of weeks, regarding the tomb. I suggested the time, using Anna's mother as an excuse. I explained that she should integrate fully before we reveal such a thing. I mainly did that to stall as much as possible. For now, I was more concerned with Alaric, as he hadn't tried killing Damon yet.</p><p>For a week, everything was so quiet, despite Pearl's annoying interrogations. Her daughter had apparently blurted out that I wasn't a true Gilbert. "Well if you find my parents please, feel free to tell me," I say to her stupid question of their identity.</p><p>"So you don't know who they are," she asked again.</p><p>"Woman! Leave me alone will ya?" I yelled and got inside my car, I was on my way to see Damon. He still hadn't recovered from his heartache. Luckily, no innocent people died by his hands, yet. I had tried my best to keep him busy, mainly giving him hope that Katherine was out there and safe. He didn't like that, as he explained that she didn't look for him all this time. </p><p>Katherine really was a piece of work, she truly was selfish in many ways. Stefan also tried to comfort his brother but it seems he was a little hurt too, so confusing that man. The one good thing throughout all of this was Anna finally becoming tolerable. With her mother by her side, she was more cheerful and enjoyed her time. I could tell she was slowly falling for Jeremy, who kept her company. </p><p>As days went by I started getting distracted by mediocre things, such as studying and enjoying my friends' company. I was human, well witch, after all. Bonnie's training was very fun, the girls usually came along to watch, witnessing the young Bennett's progress. Sheila was so proud of her granddaughter she gifted her Emily's grimoire. I had also returned the Crystal, which Bonnie also started wearing. We had modified its design to fit into two different necklaces, one for Sheila and the other for Bonnie. </p><p>I completely forgot about Alaric's involvement with Damon, also forgetting he hadn't found Logan so his suspicion of vampires wasn't answered. Therefore, when I received an urgent phone call, late at night from Stefan, I was confused. When I arrived at the Salvatore house, Alaric had been chained to a chair. "Oh my god! what is happening?" I asked the two brothers who seemed just as perplexed.</p><p>"Mr Saltzman here tried to kill me!" Damon replied, his face full of intrigue.</p><p>"Mr Saltzman? You're the new history teacher, right? I'm Rowan Gilbert, sister of Jeremy and Elena," I introduce myself calmly. I make my way to the chair and start releasing his restraints.</p><p>"What're you doing?" Damon asked, very upset with my actions, Stefan only sighed and watched from afar. </p><p>"I'm sorry, why did you try killing Damon?" I ask, still keeping my voice calm.</p><p>"He's a vampire," Alaric replied, "you know don't you," he continued, as he realised my expression stayed the same.</p><p>"Yeah I do, he's sort of my frenemy at the moment, how did you find out he's a vampire?" </p><p>"I saw him kill my wife," came the reply that led Stefan to groan loudly. The older Salvatore had no reaction, as he saw nothing wrong with the statement. </p><p>"I'm so sorry for your loss, when was it?" I ask, completely ignoring the ripper, as I sat Alaric on the sofa. I also motioned for Damon to pour him a drink, the vampire gave me an argumentative look, so I just used my witchy powers on him. So Damon poured some of his finer Whiskey in a glass and handed it to me, to which I handed it to Ric.</p><p>"It was a few years back, why are you asking all of this?" He wondered, taking a large gulp from his drink.</p><p>"When you spoke, you looked in disbelief, meaning this was your first rodeo," I explain and sit next to him. He nodded in acknowledgement, "what was her name?" I ask softly, causing everyone to stiffen, knowing the victims' names was dangerous to a vampire. </p><p>"Isobel Flemming," Alaric said, looking straight at Damon, anger filling his voice. I fake gasped at the name and shook my head. I appeared in shock and this alarmed the men, who looked at me in concern.</p><p>"Sorry, what did you say?" I stuttered.</p><p>"Her name was Isobel Flemming," the teacher repeated, putting a hand on my shoulder. I dramatically stood up and paced the room.</p><p>"No it can't be, Isobel Flemming is my mother!"I announce, pretty much, causing heart attacks all across the room.</p><p>"What?" they all yelled at me, the Salvatores knew Elena and I were adopted but had no clue who our parents were. I purposefully withheld that information, only our family knew about it. Even John doesn't know that Elena, Jeremy and Jenna know he's Elena's father. </p><p>"I said, Isobel Flemming, is my biological mother," I repeat, this time angrily. "You killed her?" I asked Damon, needing to sound hurt and dramatic.</p><p>"Wait, Isobel never told me she had a daughter," Alaric spoke, confusion in his voice.</p><p>"Daughters, Elena is also her daughter," I reveal further.</p><p>"Well good thing I didn't kill her then, technically at least," Damon said, very relieved in a sense.</p><p>"What?" Alaric, Stefan and I asked.</p><p>"I turned her, she wanted me to turn her so I did," the older Salvatore explained, with a shrug.</p><p>"Wait, she's a vampire?" Alaric asked, clearly having a mental breakdown, which I understood, it must be a lot to take in. We spent a while like that, just processing the information, as Damon recounted the full story of meeting Isobel and turning her. Alaric also talked about his life with her, how obsessed with the supernatural she was and proceeded to show me the Gilbert ring. </p><p>I once again had a dramatic epiphany and explained that the ring was a family heirloom, that was said to bring people back from the dead if killed by supernatural means. Of course, Damon wished to test it, to which Stefan and I both reacted violently and kicked his ass a little. I forced them all to keep this information to themselves for a few more days. I was gonna invite Ric to dinner as a thank you for helping Jeremy and we would explain all this to the family.</p><p>So a few nights later, I prepared dinner and told the family of Alaric's invite, Jeremy was grateful and happy to see the nice teacher. Jenna too seemed excited to have company over. The Salvatores were also invited along, as it was Damon who would tell the full story. We had professed to Jenna, regarding the vampires, just before Anna's slip up. She was rather accepting of them. </p><p>The night went as expected, with freakouts, yelling and comforting. The good thing was, Alaric was now welcomed into the family, as an extension of Isobel. The bad thing was, Elena was determined to get in contact with our biological mother, so I had to keep an eye on her. If Isobel comes to town early, it could ruin everything! So I hoped to convince Elena to wait, till after the tomb was given to the council, which would be in two weeks. Pearl would have integrated by then, as it would be a month into her freedom. Anyhow, things were gonna get real messy. </p><p>It was now December 22nd 2009</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it, please don't forget to tell me which character you wish Rowan to be involved with. She doesn't have to be but it makes for a fun story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. She's not our mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so happy with the feedback, just so you know this story is also on AO3 and Fanfiction.net. For Wattpad and AO3 I won't announce the love interest until after both Originals are introduced to her and you decided which interactions you enjoy most. As for FanFiction.net the story will deter a little and her love interest is Kol. Hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been just over three weeks since our talk with Alaric, regarding Isobel. We are yet to give up information about the tomb to the council. Elena was still determined to find out more about her, so the history teacher started spending a lot of time with us. He told us about his time with Isobel and what she was like. How they fell in love and gotten married, that she always had her head in books of the supernatural. I already knew it was to find a way to save Elena from Klaus but said nothing.</p><p>I did question him, if he knew of anyone she was in contact with that did research as well. That's when he mentioned both of her friends, Trudie Peterson and her assistant at Duke, Vanessa Monroe. I suggested we make a trip to visit Trudie first, to maybe just learn more about Isobel as a person, then maybe drop by to see Vanessa and ask her regarding Isobel. The idea made Elena very happy, even with Jenna's and my warning not to get her hopes up. </p><p>An update on everyone seems to be in order, so let me tell you how they're all fairing. The Salvatores are doing well, keeping busy -mainly Stefan- with Elena. Damon was still very heartbroken over Katherine but proceeded with life as normal. My family and I are very close and welcomed Alaric into the tight-knit group, I even gave him his blood crystal. Bonnie was still training with grams and me, she was moving in strides. The Salem Witch house was still under construction but would take just another month to be complete. Jeremy was getting really close with Anna, which lead to some hilarious confrontations with Vickie, at least his fights with Tyler ended. </p><p>Speaking of Wolfwood, his anger was getting rolled out on everyone, even poor bystanders. This led to his suspension from the football team, making Stefan the star athlete. It was very ironic, to say the least, I felt somewhat bad for him, wishing I could say something in regard to his condition, however it was far too risky. Moreover, Matt and Caroline had started dating, just like in the show, only this time, Care wasn't as insecure as before. She'd asked Elena for permission prior to dating the jock, which my sister granted her without hesitation. Elena was super happy with Stefan and I'm pretty sure I heard the L-word spoken between them. </p><p>I believed it was time to contact Niklaus as 'Someone' once again. When I was home alone and sure I wouldn't be interrupted by anyone, I gave him a call and prepared the voice changer. "Ah, Someone, it's been a long time," Klaus replied very sarcastically, clearly unhappy with the call.</p><p>"Apologies if I am calling at an unfortunate time Mr Mikaelson but I have some information you may be interested in," I say calmly, still afraid of the consequences. </p><p>"So far your information has been of use, did you know my sister was the one to call Mikael to New Orleans back in 1919?" he asked, annoyance dripping from his voice.</p><p>"I was unaware Mr Mikaelson, I'm only here to inform you of what I know. As it seems the Original witch was very intelligent, she has a failsafe in case you break your curse. Goodbye Mr Mikaelson," I say and quickly hang up and lock the phone. I breathe heavily and drop on the bed, just then the doorbell rings. I hide the phone in my underwear drawer and head down to answer. "Oh hey Demon, how are you?" I ask the Salvatore, saying one of the nicknames he hates. </p><p>"Who were you talking to?" he asks in curiosity, for a second I thought he'd heard my conversation but apparently all he heard was a goodbye. I swallow in relief and laugh at him.</p><p>"It's my old roommate in Chicago, he said I left some stuff and asked if I wanted them shipped," I say.</p><p>"Really? Why'd you call him Mr....what was it?"</p><p>"Mr Mitchell?" I ask, trying to use his lack of information to my advantage, he seemed to buy it and nod, "he's a few years older than me, we were always a bit formal." </p><p>"You know witchy, you're the weirdest person I know, in a complementary way," Damon says, as he enters the house, I just laugh and follow him inside.  We spent the day discussing the plan to visit Trudie later that week. Stefan, Elena, Damon and I were all going to talk to her. On Friday we all packed up and went to visit Trudie in her home. The woman appeared somewhat paranoid, she was very skittish and when she invited us in she looked uncomfortable. </p><p>I did not remember her being like that when she met Elena, however, the changes are not that alarming. As we sat with her and she basically laid out Isobel's life story, with an addition of my own story. Isobel was born and raised in Mystic Falls, like any family, hers had its fair share of struggles. The worst happened when she got pregnant at 15 her parents were furious and nearly kicked her out, the father had run away when he found out. So my biological father was a coward, which explains a lot.  </p><p>Isobel then met John Gilbert and was completely head over heels in love with him, she once again got pregnant at 17. Since she couldn't take care of either child and John's brother was involved in the surgery, they agreed to give the girls up for adoption for Grayson Gilbert. The man had also struggled to have any children for the 7 years of his marriage, so the girls were a gift he couldn't refuse. </p><p>After hearing all of this, Elena and I were in tears, even if I suspected this type of story it still left me emotional. Especially knowing my father hadn't wanted me in this life, then again he wasn't really my father and Isobel wasn't really my mother, Grayson and Miranda were my parents. On our way to the motel, we were staying at, a man stopped up in our tracks. "Elena and Rowan Gilbert, your mother says to stop looking for her," the man said monotonously. </p><p>He was clearly compelled, which bothered me, why was Isobel stopping us from looking into her? Was she afraid we'd figure out her connection to Katherine or Klaus? Then again I doubt she had met him for now. Elena and the Salvatores were surprised to see the man, "Why doesn't she want us looking?" my sister asked him, trying to question a man with no knowledge.</p><p>"You mustn't look for her," he said and once he delivered his message, he headed into oncoming traffic and was hit by a car. We rushed to him, hoping to save his life, maybe get a few more answers but he was dead. This left the others perplexed and even more intrigued, with the mystery of Isobel Flemming. </p><p>We went back home and explained everything to everyone, Bonnie was surprisingly observant, "what if she found something bad and doesn't want you involved?" she wondered, leading the girls and Salvatores to ponder the question.</p><p>"Then why keep Trudie alive and allow her to talk to us?" I throw another question, gaining groans from all around the room. We were spread out, lounging in the Salvatore living room, each coming up with theories. It was actually fun, if I say so myself, perhaps we had too much time on our hands. </p><p>"We'll stay like this forever if we try to figure it out, lets just concentrate on what we have," I announce, getting up from my position. It was on the floor between the sofa and table, "Damon, tomorrow you and Sheila will call Liz and tell her about the tomb. Anna, give your mother a head's up," I say, earning more groans. "Come on, let's get home," I call out to Elena and Jeremy. </p><p>The next day Damon and Sheila called Sheriff Forbes, they took her to the church and showed her the tomb. Our plan was for Damon to say he'd found something about Emily Bennett in his family journals and upon talking with Sheila, they discovered the presence of a tomb. They'd headed inside and found it, along with all the vampires desiccated inside. </p><p>Liz thanked them for their discovery and called all the council members, including Jenna and me. We all headed to the church and received the news from the Sheriff, concerning the tomb, found by Damon and Sheila. We all thanked them for their contribution and started contemplating what actions to take. "We need to burn them," I say out loud, many others agreed with my decision. </p><p>Damon and Jenna looked horrified at my suggestion, "Row are you serious?" Jenna whispered to me, I nodded. It was a necessary step. If I kept them like that, it would be cruel. If I release them, then I had no guarantee on controlling them, they were vengeful after all. The Salvatore was apprehensive, despite that he appeared to understand. So the decision was final, they were burned. I felt dirty, to say the least, unlike what I expected. </p><p>I just killed 25 people, not one not two, 25! I went home and threw up, something in me broke that day. I became what I avoided for so long, a murderer. Later that night I stayed up crying and snuggling into my bed. Suddenly I heard a knock on my window, it was Stefan, who looked at me sympathetically. Of course, he's a master at feeling guilt! I opened my window and let him inside, words needn't be spoken as he held me tight. I sobbed and wept, mourning both the ones I killed and the innocence I had. </p><p>The days that came, saw me lose my appetite, every time I close my eyes I see fire and silent screams. To my surprise, Pearl visited me again after four days, "you did what's right you know, I knew them all and it wouldn't have ended well."</p><p>"I know," I whisper, tears filling my eyes and my hands shake.</p><p>"I misjudged you, I've lived a long time. Never have I met a witch who cried about vampires," she told me, holding my hand.</p><p>"Maybe because I'm just a normal person, mourning other people," I reply with a cracked voice. She smiled at me and released my hand, then left me. Later that day I gathered my family and friends, "I need a little time to myself, I'll go on a small road trip," I announce to them. It was true, for now, things didn't require my attention.</p><p>John will appear soon, along with Katherine and Mason but nothing too alarming or urgent. Everyone had gems to recognise supernatural species, Bonnie and grams were a force to be reckoned with. The Salvatores were at full strength and had a tolerance to vervain, mostly Stefan does anyway, as Damon had just started drinking it. </p><p>I had agreed to join Elena, Alaric and the Salvatores on their trip to Duke next week, in order to talk to Vanessa. As it was my duty to call John regarding the tomb since no one really liked talking to him, I was gonna stall the conversation as long as possible. Hopefully, he doesn't receive calls for a few weeks. </p><p>I got into my car and headed for Chicago, I wanted to visit Gloria and spend some time, away from all the chaos for a little while. This would free my mind and allow me to refocus, hopefully, I'll come up with a good plan to deal with Niklaus. When I arrived, I just jumped into bed and slept. When I woke up it was noon, I got up and showered, then changed before heading to Gloria's bar.</p><p>When I entered I smiled widely, I missed it here, I made a few friends with the staff and got to know some regulars. "Well, well, well look who decided to drop in for a visit?" the older witch greeted me, her smile was as wide as mine. She pulled me into a hug and I couldn't help my hold her tightly, "you left in such a haste, I didn't get to say goodbye," she told me.</p><p>"I know, I'm so sorry," I say to her, we sit down and she makes us some tea.</p><p>"What happened to you?" She asked me in concern, with a serious look. </p><p>"My parents died," I sigh but couldn't finish as she interrupted me.</p><p>"No, I know that, I meant now. It's been months, what happened that lead to you looking like you lost yourself," she explained, this time with sad eyes.</p><p>"I killed, 25 vampires," I reply and take a sip of my tea. </p><p>"What?" she asks completely shocked by my confession. I proceeded to tell her most of the events that took place since my return to Mystic Falls. She comforted me and told me her own stories, ones where she had to make tough decisions. The few days I spent with her, were so refreshing, it was the best idea I had at the time.</p><p>I finally said my goodbyes, two days before I had to meet the others at Duke. I was taking a plane to make it easier, it was expensive but thanks to Lexi, I had extra money for these trips. The day we went to visit Vanessa I called John and told him of about the tomb, explaining how I burned down all the vampires. He actually complimented me for these decisions, honestly, it was a little infuriating. I loved John, he was a good uncle and a better mentor, yet he lacked compassion. </p><p>Vanessa was shocked to find out that Elena and I were her former boss' daughters, she greeted us warmly and immediately showed Isobel's research. Since we hadn't much time to look through everything, we asked her to scan them and send them by email. It took a few hours for all the papers to be scanned and forwarded to our emails. Meanwhile, we took a look where we could. Damon recognised Katherine's family name on one of the books, we asked Vanessa if we can borrow it and she agreed.</p><p>We also stumbled upon doppelganger lore, it was mostly regarding sacrifices and magical enhancements as they were considered magical beings. This freaked Elena out a little but we comforted her. Then Stefan found papers on werewolves, "what is this? Werewolves?" he wondered out loud, getting our attention.</p><p>"What about werewolves," I asked nonchalantly.</p><p>"Werewolves aren't real," Damon countered, taking a look at the research paper.</p><p>"Actually they are," I say causing them to stare at me in disbelief. So I explained werewolf lore in detail, from the curse being genetic to the need for a kill to activate it and then turning on a full moon. "Gloria told me all about it," I say to which Damon chuckled.</p><p>"You know Gloria, you sure are full of surprises witchy Gilbert," I just stick out my tongue at him childishly. Once we finished our research, we thanked Vanessa and headed back to Mystic Falls.</p><p>Two days later, we were enjoying our breakfast when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," Jeremy yelled and went to open it. Jenna, Elena and I just stayed in our place eating, until Jeremy came back accompanied by none other than John Gilbert. </p><p>"Good morning," he said plainly. Everyone stiffened at his presence, after all, Jenna had not liked him and Elena was still mad at him for keeping his fatherhood to her a secret. </p><p>"Good morning uncle John, care for some breakfast?" I ask and stand up, preparing a plate for him. He takes a seat and says 'please', so I give him some eggs and toast with jam. "Here you go. Now not to be unwelcoming but what are you doing here all of a sudden?" I ask bluntly, the rest were already staring at him intently. </p><p>"Can't I come to visit my family, to check up on them?" </p><p>"Yeah you can, except you usually don't. So what's the occasion?" Jenna was the one inquiring this time, clearly sceptical toward the man's intentions. </p><p>"We should get going," Elena told me, already getting up and putting her plate in the sink. She certainly wasn't comfortable talking to John yet. We were going to the Salem Witch house for Bonnie's training session.</p><p>"Can Anna and I come too?"Jeremy asked but I gave him a shake of my head. The Salem Witches hated vampires, so Anna will get bullied if she came. </p><p>"I'll drop you off at her house if you want," I tell him, so he also gets up. We say our goodbyes to Jenna and John and leave the house.</p><p>"Seriously, he still won't say anything?" Elena exclaimed in frustration when we entered the car. </p><p>"He doesn't know Ellie, give him a chance," I respond to her outburst, Jeremy just puts a hand on her shoulder. "Cub, tell Anna and her mother that John is in town, they need to be careful," I tell him as I drop him off, he nods and kisses my cheek.</p><p>Later that night the girls and I were headed for the Grill to spend some quality time, without a male presence. As we reached the establishment, I recognised a figure near the entrance, making me freeze. "Elena," I call out, causing the girls to turn to me in question. I gesture with my head toward the figure, Elena spots it and gasps.</p><p>"Is that?" she whispers to me, I nod in reply. We tell the girls to go without us and we head toward Isobel. "Hi," Elena greets her, once we're at arm's length.</p><p>"Wow, you girls have grown up quite a lot," she says, mostly to herself. My sister clenches her jaw and folds her hands.</p><p>"That's what happens after 17 years," I say sarcastically, "so  what brings you to this boring town, mother dearest?" I ask mockingly. </p><p>"I need something from you," she says with an expected audacity, making us scoff at her.</p><p>"What would that be?" Elena enquires angrily.</p><p>"The Gilbert Device," she replies bluntly as if it were obvious. This confused me a little, why does she need the device? All the tomb vampires were dead, well besides Pearl. So why the need for that device?</p><p>"What do you need from it?" I ask getting closer to her, I could now see her face fully. She was trying really hard to appear emotionless, despite that, her eyes gave her away. She looked at us as a mother would her missing child. Tears were clearly fighting to fall and her face was tense, as to not contort in agony. "Why do you need it, Isobel?" I repeat my question.</p><p>"That's none of your concern, what is your concern is that if I don't get it within a week, I'll kill the ones you love, one by one," was her cold reply and she disappeared. I turn to Elena and frown, she gazes in concern.</p><p>It was now January 25th 2010.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me your thoughts. </p><p>😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Device and Miss Mystic Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's just be clear here, I have no idea what I'm doing 😂 I really don't know how I ended up writing something like this chapter and the next one, so bear with me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elena and I called the Salvatores, the minute Isobel disappeared. "What does she want?" Caroline asked, we had explained to the girls our delay.</p><p>"Something called the Gilbert device! I've read about it but never found it," I say which was true, I knew only Pearl knew it's whereabouts. Damn, I hated that woman and now I needed to ask her for a favour! "Damon says he's on his way, we'll have to tell Alaric and Jenna."</p><p>"I know, I'm still struggling with the image of seeing her," Elena sighs.</p><p>"And why now? Plus is it a coincidence she shows up with John?" Caroline asks causing the rest of us to exchange looks. "Come on, they're both Elena's parents and they appear on the same day?" She stresses her point.</p><p>"You have a point, I mean why is John back anyway. If it's the tomb vampires then he already knows I had them burned, he was even proud of me," I tell them and we all cringe at choice of wording. "There has to be a connection..."</p><p>"Hey what's going on?" Stefan shows up, followed by Alaric and Damon. The girls and I sigh heavily at them.</p><p>"We need a bigger booth, you'll need to sit for this," Elena announced and we all moved further back in the Grill. We recounted our meeting with Isobel, confusing the men. They also glared sceptically at her demand.</p><p>"We think her and John are working together," Bonnie tells them.</p><p>"It's not far fetched, the chances of a coincidence is too slim," Alaric says.</p><p>"And why the device? I don't even know what it does or where it is," I tell them, still feeling confused.</p><p>"I know where it is," Damon hisses, obviously just as unhappy with having to deal with Pearl as I am. We all stare at him in question, "it's with Pearl."</p><p>"Why would it be....oh never mind,"</p><p>"Why would it be with Pearl, Rowan?" Elena asks me after my statement.</p><p>"Jonathan Gilbert used to date her, must've given to her. He then found out she's a vampire and had her thrown in the tomb," I explain.</p><p>"That's why she wanted our blood?" I nod.</p><p>"I think we should corner John Gilbert but get the device first," Damon announces.</p><p>"We can't corner John," Stefan argues.</p><p>"Actually I agree with Damon," I argue back, leading to a series of nods and acknowledgements. "Sorry, Stefan I think we all agree that's the best way to go about it. We'll talk to Pearl today and corner John in the morning." So we went on with our plan, with Damon Alaric and I heading to the Zhu house.</p><p>"Good evening Miss Zhu, can we talk to you?" I ask as Pearl answered the door. She peered at us in question, "it's about the Gilbert device," I continue, startling her.</p><p>"What do you want with it?" She questions with hostility.</p><p>"Please, let us just talk, we'll explain everything," she hesitantly invited us in. We told him of our encounter with Isobel and her odd request.</p><p>"You're saying she's your missing mother and most likely working with John your uncle?" She asks in disbelief, I understood her concern, she was already backstabbed by a Gilbert, what makes this one different?</p><p>"I'll despell the device prior to handing it to her, you have nothing to worry about," I try to ease her mind.</p><p>"I'll get it for you, as long as you despell it in front of me," she says slowly, clearly still conflicted.</p><p>"I understand, Miss Zhu I give my word, no harm will come to you or your daughter by my hands," I swear to her.</p><p>"I trust you, you've saved my life when you didn't have to," she continues, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"For what?" I question in confusion.</p><p>"I misjudged you, you're not a Gilbert," she explains.</p><p>"I am a Gilbert, it just seems that the hate streak skipped a generation. My siblings and I bare no ill will toward vampires or anyone," I tell her.</p><p>"I'm glad," she smiles and we excuse ourselves from her house.</p><p>"Well witchy, what now?" Damon wonders as we head back to my house.</p><p>"We corner John once the device is despelled, I'm not giving him something dangerous," I announce.</p><p>Two days later, Anna shows up at the house and requests to talk alone with me. "Mum said, meet her tomorrow afternoon, at the motel out of town. We're currently hiding because your uncle is on to us," she explains with fear in her eyes. I clench my jaw in worry, the days are moving quickly and I still felt unsure regarding this whole, device situation.</p><p>"Okay, stay safe, I think you should stop going to school," I suggest.</p><p>"Yeah already stopped doing that, please tell Jeremy I'm sorry," she says and leaves discreetly from my window. I sigh and lay on my bed, this ordeal has my head spinning. Why the device? Katherine doesn't need it, so it's likely that John wants it. He knows about the Salvatores, that much is clear.</p><p>The second morning he was here, he sat us all down and lectured us, being upset we got involved with vampires. I warned him that if he tells the council I'll report him to the authorities for the Augustine organisation. His jaw dropped at the mention of it, I smirked.</p><p>I explained that I went through Grayson's documents and found out about them. He had no idea Klaus had destroyed it, so it was good blackmail material. He was very angered by my defiance, yet knew I would go through with my promise.</p><p>The next day I went to the motel on the outskirts of Mystic Fall, accompanied by Damon and Stefan. There Pearl was waiting along with Anna, the device in hand. We greet them and head to their room. When we sat down, I grabbed the device and started feeling it's magic. Emily was truly creative with it, the device released a frequency only those with supernatural hearing can sense.</p><p>The spell wasn't difficult or too complex, so breaking it didn't take long. I turned it on for the vampires to check if it works. Fortunately, it didn't, we all relaxed and decided to resume our plan. We were gonna corner John tonight, it was already 4 days after Isobel arrived. If we can't figure something out within three days she might do something drastic.</p><p>I told Pearl that I'll be in touch to inform them when it's safe to return, she thanked me. The men and I went back to the Gilbert residence, I had texted Elena to gather John and the rest in our home.</p><p>When we arrived, John, Jenna, my siblings and Alaric were waiting. Caroline and Bonnie weren't needed for this, as I wanted John to be oblivious to their knowledge. "Hey John, how are you?" I ask seriously, he looked rather uncomfortable but hid it well.</p><p>"Rowan, what is the meaning of this?" He questions, as he understood our motive to corner him.</p><p>"We know you're working with Isobel, this is the device she requested. We have a few questions," Elena was actually the one to answer him.</p><p>"Elena,"</p><p>"Don't start, just answer," I interrupt him. "First, why do you need the device? Second, why are you and mommy dearest working together? Third, what the hell is going on?" It took a few seconds of him huffing and contemplating his answers, he knew we weren't gonna let him go.</p><p>"Alright, alright," he began, now his face was saddened and worried. "First, we need the device to amplify its power. We hope that the sound waves can actually kill a vampire. As for why I'm working with her, I can't tell you that. I can't tell what's going either."</p><p>"So you basically want to turn the device into a weapon and you can't tell us why?" I ask concluding his point, in a very unamused manner. The entire room was also filled with angry faces. "Wait a minute.....how did you know it emits sound waves?" I question sceptically, Katherine must have told him because there was no mention of its mechanisms anywhere in the Gilbert journals. Huh, I got him into a trap!</p><p>"Jonathan Gilbert created it and wrote about it in his journals," the man tried to lie.</p><p>"Yeah, he did write about a device that can harm vampires, he never mentioned what it does. I read every single journal!" I argue, accusing him of hiding something, his eyes widen in guilt. "Someone must have told you what it does and unless you're friends with a witch, it has to be someone who knew the witch that made it." Those sentences caused them all to gasp, understanding my point.</p><p>"So you're aligned with Katherine then?" Damon snarled, his face the model of anger and hurt. "What does the bitch want with the device?"</p><p>"I don't know who Katherine is,"</p><p>"Don't lie, your heart rate just jumped," Stefan hissed, just as angry.</p><p>"John, please tell us what's going on," I say softly, going to him and holding his shoulder. We all looked at him in anticipation, we weren't going to let him leave without knowing.</p><p>Therefore he confessed to his plan, well their plan. He hadn't gone into detail, however, we still gave him the benefit of the doubt. He explained that a couple of years back, Isobel got into contact with Katherine. She decided to become a vampire and as we knew, met up with Damon who turned her. He went on to say that Katherine needed a device for an enemy of hers. That she'd threatened them to get it.</p><p>It was half a lie since John and Isobel were searching into saving Elena. Our mother must have found Katherine and worked with her to find a way to kill Klaus. The device was a good idea, if amplified then the sound waves can immobilise the enemy.</p><p>This really conflicted with me, a part of me wanted to actually go through with the plan and save Elena. Another argued that the originals would never let their brother go without revenge. I also hoped to help him, as I sympathised with him.</p><p>John had continued telling us that Isobel is the one in direct contact with Katherine. That he wasn't allowed to meet or see her. Once again somewhat of a lie, they knew Katherine's original plan to use Elena as a bargaining chip.</p><p>We all sat down absorbing and analysing this information. I informed John that the device was despelled and that it's useless. I wanted to negotiate with him, to get Isobel and him on our side. That way Katherine won't have a choice but to join our little group of weirdos. It was my plan all along to include her into the group, hoping to reconcile between her and the Salvatores. I truly felt sorry for her, regarding Klaus's actions toward her innocent family.</p><p>I told John to explain what we've done to the device to Isobel. That she should strike but make sure she doesn't try and kill anyone. When she appears, we'll corner her as well and try to convince her to join us. He agreed hesitatingly, as I also included the Zhus to not be harmed.</p><p>The next day, John informed us he's had a talk with Isobel and had told her he overheard us saying we despelled the device. That way she would be unsuspecting of John joining us when we corner her.</p><p>At the end of the week, we sent a message to the phone she gave us. We told her, the device was in our grasp and we wanted to hand it over. She met us on the school grounds, at 11:00 pm. She was standing beneath the street light, similar to the show. Elena and I were 'alone' as we approached her.</p><p>"Here, this is the device," I call out and throw it to her. She catches it and starts analysing it, "will you leave in peace now?" I ask her. She smiled and appears to be leaving when two vampires capture us. "What the hell?" Elena and I yell.</p><p>"You tried to trick me, didn't you," she says and throws the device back. "It won't work, I need one that works. You've lied so you'll pay. I have vampires ready to get rid of Jeremy and Jenna," she says boldly. This angered me greatly, I knew she was following orders but threatening my family was crossing the line.</p><p>I chanted lowly, gaining the vampires' attention, including Isobel. There was a spell I had been working on for a while. As I finished, the vampires holding Elena and I burst into flames, their clothes did actually. As I wanted to go through with all my threats of turning vampires to ash. So what better spell to create than wildfire on fabric?</p><p>They both yelled in pain and started to desiccate immediately. Elena and Isobel looked on in fear. "You're a witch?" The woman called out in both fear and surprise.</p><p>"Lucky for me, you spread your legs for the right guy," I reply with mockery and a sinister voice. The surprise in her eyes was clear, cause seconds later she disappeared. "Shit! She got away," I cried out.</p><p>"What were you thinking?" Elena yelled at me, the rest appeared from their hiding positions.</p><p>"You blew it witchy!" Damon yelled as well, he was right. I had let my anger control me and ruined a perfectly good plan. Now I had no edge as to find out what plans the Siamese twins have.</p><p>"I'm sorry, she threatened Jeremy and Jenna and I lost it," I admit. Elena sighed and hugged me tightly, she understood more than anyone. The Salvatores sighed as well, Stefan placing a hand on my shoulder. "What now?" I ask, feeling very guilty.</p><p>"We prepare and wait," Stefan says. "We'll keep an eye on Jenna and Jeremy. Call Pearl she can help us." The plan was the most feasible option, we couldn't ask for more from John, they might kill him. Instead, we warned everybody of what to expect. Bonnie and Caroline stuck together so the witch could protect her. Anna obviously kept an eye on Jeremy, while Damon made sure Jenna was safe. Stefan protected Elena and I just protected myself.</p><p>John left town after a few more days, the conversation we had following the incident was awkward. I was worried Isobel would blab about my powers to John and Katherine. However, upon questioning John, he insisted the woman recounted the event as, "The Salvatores interrupted and snapped killed the vampires."</p><p>Either she wished to truly protect me or she wanted to keep John in the dust, to gain our trust and then have Katherine deal with us. It was very difficult to figure that woman out, even in her final word in the show she was sceptical. She'd been compelled by Niklaus and before that she wished to help Katherine. So did she truly care for Elena and me or was she manipulated by Kat.</p><p>Regardless we took John leaving as somewhat of a win, considering Isobel hadn't hurt anyone or tried to get in contact. It was now the Miss Mystic Falls contest. I smiled fondly at Elena as I did her hair, while Bonnie did Caroline's. It was a good thing that the blonde was a better person, as Bonnie was very happy to support her.</p><p>Caroline had even told me she wanted Elena to win, maybe it'll cheer her up in this rough time. I smiled and told her that if either of them wins, it will be a great day and would make us all proud. "Mum would've loved you in that dress," I whisper to Elena causing her to tear up a little.</p><p>"I miss her, remember your Miss Mystic Falls?" she asked in a sad chuckle. I laugh along with the other girls, Miranda had guilted me into joining. I wanted to make her happy so I actually put in a lot of effort, sadly while ironing the dress she had accidentally burnt an entire patch. It was a disaster and we needed to go buy a dress, two hours prior to the contest. It was chaos but a good day, as I actually won.</p><p>We continued to laugh and enjoy the fashioning time, it was a rare moment of complete bliss in this difficult time. Once the girls were ready, Bonnie and I headed downstairs. I had brought Damon as my date, I know very ironic. While Bonnie brought a cute guy from school, his name was Eric.</p><p>"Wow, I think you'll win the contest," Damon joked.</p><p>"I already did," I countered with a wink making him stare in impressed surprise. "You're looking at me with a very discouraging amount of surprise," I say, feeling offended.</p><p>"Sorry, it's just...well you said you don't like these things," he explained.</p><p>"I don't but my mum loves...loved them, she insisted I joined and I wanted to make her happy," I say. He comforted me by placing a hand around my shoulder and giving me a supportive smile. As the girls went down one by one, we cheered. I noticed Damon's eyes on Elena, as she descended with a beautiful pink gown that I had picked out.</p><p>Clearly, his feeling for her never died down even in this lifetime, it does not surprise me. Despite that, I knew it was mainly an unhealthy coping reaction to Katherine's betrayal. He'd transferred his feelings for Kitkat to the innocent Ellie. Sadly for him, this time Stefan was in control and looked very happy with her as she did with him. </p><p>"You up for a dance, Dracula?" I ask, trying to distract him and cheer him at the same time. To be honest, I hoped to set him up with Bonnie, I just need her grandmother to kind of lay off her high horse. Moreover, I still needed a plan to deal with Siamese twins.</p><p>"Of course, Miss Gilbert can I have this dance?" he asks sweetly with a smirk, I take his hand and we start to enjoy ourselves. The night ended with Caroline winning again, not surprising considering her accomplishments and contributions. We all took her out to celebrate. </p><p>When we went home, I took Elena to my room, mum had given me an incrusted hairpin for winning. It was medium sizes and very beautiful. So I decided to do the same for Elena, buying her a similar hairpin. "I know you didn't win but mum would've wanted you to have this," I say and hand over the gift box. </p><p>Elena excited and tearful opens to reveal the hairpin, she jumps in my arms and starts to cry. "I love you so much, I miss mum and I wanted her to see me," she admits, I just hold her tightly as we cry. </p><p>Moving on, a week following the contest, a certain someone rolled into town. Isobel decided to try and make a deal with us, as she found out we knew what she wished to do to the device. By now I had fully formulated my plan to deal with them. The entire gang knew of it and approved, even Sheila had been impressed. John was still in the dark, for now. </p><p>It was time to get mommy dearest to truly become one of the scooby-gang. This would give us an undoubtful edge into the vampganger's plans. Plus once we have the pieces in place, she'll have no deal but to take the steps I predicted for her. </p><p>It was now February 17th 2009</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, what could Rowan's big plan be. I know it's a weird chapter so please bear with me, it'll make sense soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pawns on the board</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god, just a few more chapters and our favourite suited vampire will appear. I'm so happy with your response. I'm so glad people are liking this story, I really wasn't expecting such feedback. Please enjoy it and feel free to point out anything you wish for me to change. I'm open to opinions!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was hanging out at the Salem witch house with Bonnie and Sheila. We were directing the construction workers and viewing the progress of the rebuilding. They were quite fast, I guess money does make shortcuts. I had paid the company extra money, to try and speed up the process. The foundation of the house was still intact, so it was the finishing and other aspects that needed dealing with. The building is meant to be done by the end of March.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I suddenly received a phone call from Elena, who was meant to be working on a school project with Stefan. "What's up pup?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rowan, it's Isobel! She showed up and took Jeremy!" She yells into the phone, the words made my heart jump in fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?!" I scream making everyone stare at me. I gesture for the Bennett's to follow me and we went a little further from the construction site. I placed the phone on speaker and asked Elena to elaborate on her statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anna called a minute ago, apparently she left Jeremy for a few minutes." Elena started to explain, "when she came back, a girl was compelled to tell her that Isobel says 'he's with me tell the girls I want the device.'"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, that bitch is dead!" I yell Sheila and Bonnie trying to calm me down. I'm seriously considering killing that woman! If it weren't necessary to the plan that she survives, she would've been in that tomb. Desiccating and dying a slow, painful death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's not all, she gave us till Founder's day Rowan," Elena interrupted, both anger and panic in her tone. "She said if we don't give her an answer, she'll cause a massacre during the festival."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I found that to be interesting, originally Katherine appears after the festival. She tricked Jenna into inviting her in and kissed Damon. This time Jenna would know when a supernatural was in front of her. This either means Katherine is gonna go along with her original plan, of using Mason to get the moonstone. Or she had something else in mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing was, Katherine was an immaculate planner, who felt the need to have every step planned out. So if something were to disrupt those plans, she panics. It's what happened in the series at least. So I could either rely on my knowledge from the series or I should prepare for every possible outcome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The latter was definitely the choice to go, even if the prior gave me a little less stress. "Okay, we need to go with the plan, now!" I say on the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Roger that," Stefan's voice came from the other line. I smile and turn to the two witches, Bonnie looked ready but grams sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know you don't like this, if you want you can be left out but this is happening," I tell the old woman. She nods with a sigh but hardens her face, telling me she's gonna go through with our plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The plan was for us to lure Isobel once again into a meeting. We needed her cornered to talk to her about Katherine. We hoped to persuade her into joining us, so we can all work together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since I made a mistake the previous time, I decided to let the others handle this. Instead, I concentrated on tracking Jeremy, so I took a few of his things and started locating him. I am unsure of how prepared Isobel is, for my witch powers this time, I hoped she didn't get a witch herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily she hadn't, since I was able to locate Jeremy to the Gilbert Lakehouse. An odd choice for a kidnapping site, yet no one would go there without reason. I called the gang and informed them of his whereabouts. This time I'm leaving the talking to Elena, she has a gift for guilting people, why not take advantage of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I waited patiently for the Salvatores, or someone to call me. It took two entire hours for my phone to ring, at which point I had changed and was getting into my car. I had started worrying and wanted to rush to the rescue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello," I answered desperately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We got her," Damon says, making me sigh in relief. "We'll meet you at the boarding house," he continued and I affirmed and started driving to the house. Upon arrival, I saw that the Salvatores, with Alaric, Bonnie and my siblings were all standing in front of Isobel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman was tied to a chair, with vervain soaked ropes, to ensure she was weakened. She was incapable of escaping from two older vampires and a strong Bennett witch. Although Bonnie was young she was connected to the Salem Witches and had been training very well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello again Isobel, you should've learned not to mess with us," I tell her and stand in front of her. "We know you're working with or for Katherine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see John blurted out everything," she said looking unsurprised and still relaxed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We got you, Isobel, so you might wanna start talking," I state and Damon stands next to me giving her a warning look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have nothing to say," she replies still stoic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look, we can help! Just tell us why Katherine insists on getting the device," I was practically feeding her clues as to how to lie! I wished for her to join us but if the gang found out about Klaus and the ritual too soon, it's going to end in a mess. I needed to avoid ruining the future more than I already have. Isobel, thankfully, seemed to take the hint or at least realise she didn't have to lie to us, whilst still keeping secrets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine, I'll tell you what I know!" She said slowly, "I found out about vampires two years after Elena's birth," she says. My eyes widened, she wasn't gonna say it was she? In fact, that's what she did. Isobel mother-freaking-Fleming told us about something that shouldn't be known, until a few more months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then again I'm a hypocrite if I say anything. So Isobel explains Mikael's sudden appears in her and John's life. The Original wanted their daughter, cause she was the key to breaking a curse. Thanks to Abby Bennett, the vampire was desiccated and left in a tomb in North Carolina. She went on to say that for the past 17 years, she and John were searching for ways to avoid Elena's death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since they didn't want her turning into a vampire and that Isobel wished to be a vampire to integrate better. To be able to communicate and find people she required help from. That's how she was able to get a hold of Katherine. That the 'original' doppelgänger would help her save Elena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This shocked everyone, even myself as I did not see the confession coming. However, I realised that maybe she hoped I'd use my witch powers to help her if I found out Elena was in danger. So I played the same dirty game, "you're serious? Do you actually think I'll believe that?" I say in a very disbelieving tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman clearly felt desperate and kept trying to say that it's true. Damon scoffed, trusting my judgement, "come on Isobel, I didn't expect you to be such a liar," he says. I felt relief since she never mentioned Katherine's story nor Klaus's name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you don't believe me, then go look in Saint George's cemetery, in Charlotte North Caroline! You'll find the coffin in the Mausoleum," she tried to argue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt!" I say with a smirk, "meanwhile, I want you to go to Katherine and tell her, you failed again to get the device," I continue, "if she comes, I want you to warn us," I finish and gesture for the Salvatores to release her. Obviously, Damon didn't like the idea but went along with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are we letting her go witchy?" He asked me in anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because, that way we force Katherine to show up and find out the truth," I explain. They finally understood my point of view and nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Isobel was fully released, Alaric showed up and we gave them their privacy. I didn't want to know what they spoke, although I had a fairly good idea of what the conversation was like. Nevertheless, they needed their privacy and it wasn't any of my business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I called John just as Isobel crossed the town's border, "your vampire ex showed up and kidnapped Jeremy," I yell. I ended up spending a good 30 minutes, lecturing and berating him for what she'd done to my brother. I emphasised that he was off-limits, "if she ever threatens or tries to lay a finger on him again, I won't hesitate to give her a painful death!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Damon was sent to check if Isobel was telling the truth. Thankfully he found the Mausoleum empty. This further ensured that Isobel was 'lying' to us. The only other issue with this was Bonnie's mother. The girl had heard her name and now she was heartbroken. Growing up without her was hard for the girl and being told the woman left due to a spell, that wasn't even a good excuse! So the young Bennett was a little out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What worried me now was Katherine, she was one vampire I didn't want to cross. She and the Originals were people that would hurt and do anything to gain what they want. What was gonna be her next move? John wasn't in town while Isobel failed to get a powered device, twice. So what was on Ms Petrova's mind?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The answer came just a few days later when a sweet, naive and borderline idiotic, werewolf strolled into town. The one and only, Mason Lockwood. He came to visit the town, just a few days before Founder's Day. It was interesting as Katherine was placing him in the town prior to her arrival. I contacted John and asked him if Isobel knows if Mason was with them. He replied that he had no idea but would ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the carnival, the gang and I were busy enjoying ourselves. This was the night Kat was meant to arrive in town. However, I wasn't sure anymore. As I continued to interact with people and enjoy myself, as certain werewolf beelined his way toward me. "Hey Rowan, how are you?" he asked with a flirtatious look. Damon and I both tensed at his clear motive, I internally laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was Katherine trying to get Mason to seduce me into handing the device over? Mason was never this interested in me, after all, I was 13 years younger than him! His over-enthusiasm was a clear plan to charm me, so I decided to use it against him. "Hey Mason, Florida's treating you well I see," I flirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damon next to me was gawking, as he's never seen me flirt. "Well it's exciting there, you look beautiful," the werewolf said. It obviously bothered Damon, who was suspicious of Mason. I laugh at the compliment and tucked my hair behind my ear. I also averted my gaze a little before smiling wildly at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vampire beside me was gaping at the scene. I guess seeing me flirt was really affecting his head. "So Um, what brings you back to this boring town?" I asked with a lip bite. Mason smiled widely at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh you know, I miss my family," he replied. "Why don't we catch up?" He asks, extending an arm which I take, walking away as we continue to chat. It wasn't a bad conversation, Mason was charming. He just lacked any attractive points due to being a pawn for Katherine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he wasn't working for her, I would've been very flattered if he actually flirted with me. He was a nice man, regardless of his taste in woman. The rest of the day was fine, mostly conversing with Mason. He hasn't mentioned anything suspicious, besides he himself being strange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I got home I texted on the group chat, which included (my siblings, Alaric, Jenna, the girls, the Salvatores and Anna) about the werewolf. Moreover, I realised Kat hadn't made an appearance, if she was in town, then she was hiding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gang agreed to just wait and observe. Damon was the only one who suggested we grab and torture him. However, I pointed out that since Mason was in fact a werewolf, a fact I revealed to them, he likely had a pack. We didn't want to have an entire pack of werewolves strolling into town and biting people. So Mason was going to be treated well, just tricked into handing out information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I tried to lure him in by using his own tactics. I flirted with him and invited him over for lunch and dinner. To my surprise, he still didn't slip and speak of something other than mundane things. If he was playing the long game and trying to get me to trust him, then he was really patient. I hadn't cracked, meaning I avoided any and all physical contact with him, beside cordial gestures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This clearly bothered him, I guess he'd never been rejected or at least forced to wait, by a woman. Damon and Stefan both hated him, they reminded me of two overprotective brothers. They both kept asking if he tried to do things with me and it made me laugh. "I'm fine I'm keeping him at a distance," I assured them one night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Elena joked about them treating me like a helpless, naive younger sibling. "Honestly I never thought Damon was the overprotective friend type," she joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell me about it, it's ridiculous, I can handle myself," I told her. We both laughed and started planning my seduction tactics. It's a little weird, considering she's younger and is slightly better at this than I am. Then again I hadn't had a boyfriend in a few years. I had dates every once in a while because it'd be strange not to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving on, on the day of the full moon, Tyler mentions hearing his father and uncle discussing the moonstone. Anna had actually overheard the younger Lockwood, telling Matthew. The boys were very intrigued by the stone and Tyler even admitted that his uncle keeps talking about werewolves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anna called me and told me everything she heard and also texted it on the group chat. Since she was an older vampire and I was friends with Gloria, we sat the gang down to explain. We each told a part of the history regarding the moonstone and the curse of the sun and the moon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I obviously left out the doppelgänger sacrifice and how to break the curse. The gang was very intrigued by it. Although they were very sceptical, considering I said how old the curse was. I planted the seed of, "it's such an old story, who knows how much fabrication got integrated into the actual truth."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe we can find something in Isobel's research," Elena suggested, she was right of course. The research Vanessa sent hadn't been looked at, at all. Considering we were busy fending off mommy dearest. Alaric and Damon said they'd go through the research and keep us updated. Meanwhile, I was to try and force the werewolf to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since it was a full moon, all the vampires were inside and making sure they don't irritate the werewolf. I played dumb and texted Mason to have a date at night, he obviously refused. I just wanted to stay innocent for as long as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day I invited Mason to the boarding house, saying the Salvatores were having a dinner party there. The minute the werewolf arrived at the house, we subdued him and tied him to a chair. When Mason awoke, he realised what happened. "What're you doing?" He snarled and tried to look confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Relax Mase, we just need to ask a few questions," I say with a smirk. "How's Katherine by the way?" I ask casually making him gasp and his eyes widen. The rest narrow their eyes at him and Damon growls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you know about her?" He asked tensely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's for us to know," I reply quickly ahead of the other, to prevent them from spilling information. "What we want to know, is what she needs from the moonstone?" I ask causing him to blink rapidly and stare in complete shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How did you..." he was very surprised by our knowledge of his mission. Thank goodness for Tyler's curiosity and open mouth. "Tyler," Mason cleverly deduced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It doesn't matter, just tell us what she wants from it," I say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We want to break the curse," he admitted leading everyone in the room to tense up and Damon to ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why is that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"To stop me from turning, she's doing it for me," the idiot confessed, the statement obviously didn't go down well with Damon. He was still heartbroken from Kat and now he finds that she's been hanging around a werewolf and using him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You really think Katherine loves you? You're such an idiot, I thought she loved me but she threw me away and never asked about me," the older Salvatore started ranting. He expressed his disbelief and tried hard to break Mason's trust in his girlfriend, which clearly wasn't working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She does love me, she's helped cope with my curse," the werewolf countered. Him and Damon argued back and forth for a few minutes, whilst the rest of us watched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay that's enough!" I yell, stopping them from any further discussion, "look Mason, Katherine had Isobel kidnap Jeremy and also try and threaten Elena and I. She is clearly unstable!" I exclaim, "I know you're in love, which means you won't believe me but send her this message. Tell he to show herself instead of sending people to do her dirty work!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My words did strike Mason, as he hadn't known his girlfriend had done these things. He appeared upset and unwilling to believe me. So I pushed back harder by calling Isobel. I ask her to tell me what Katherine ordered her to do. She recounted her actions, Mason listening with hurt and betrayal in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you see, she is just using you. Maybe she does love you but she is using you," I explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't understand, she said she wants to free me. Why would she say that?" He wonder, we all sigh and give him sympathetic stares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mason we can find that out for you, just tell her to show up!" I say and to my fortune, he nodded his head in agreement. "So will you help us?" I ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I really need to find out what she thinks of me," he says. So we let him go, however not before warning him to explain the curse to Tyler. The werewolf was hesitant but upon our explanation of Katherine possible manipulation of his nephew, he agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mason also obtained the moonstone from his brother, he wondered where he should hide it. I suggested with Sheila, as she was more than capable of protecting it, as well as being unsuspected. The werewolf told us he contacted Katherine semi-lying to her. He told her that we subdued him and took away the moonstone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She informed him of her arrival date. Just 13 days prior to the masquerade ball. And four days from our capture of Masewolf. It was more than enough time to have the gang memorise the plan we had for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was likely still interested in infiltrating the Gilbert residence. So we were very careful, not to leave Jenna there on her own. In case Katherine hurt her somehow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As predicted, on one night, where I was actually alone, the doorbell rang. I opened it thinking that it was Damon or one of the girls. To my surprise I found Katherine. She was dressed very differently to Elena but trying to act like her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Her Row, I'm sorry I forgot to get something," she said and stayed still. I raised an eye brow at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay," I simply say, not inviting her in. Instead I walked inside a little and turned my back to her. I immediately texted the group that our plan needs to start. Once I was done, I faced her again, "Elena, what's wrong?" I ask with a fake pout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katherine looks a little impatient, waiting for me to slip. I smirk and stand just inside the threshold, "I was waiting for you Ms Katerina Petrova," I say in a sing-song tone. He face changed to one of anger and slight shock, wether it was because of the use of her old name or of me figuring her out, I didn't know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was actually waiting for you to show up," I say enthusiastically and pull out her family book from the drawers, beside the door. "I put this here, just for this moment!" I explain and wave it in her face with a sarcastic smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just leers at me, "how did you know it was me?" She asked very unhappy with her failed plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, maybe you shouldn't try to sneak up on a Hunter;" tell her with a mocking head shake. "Anyway, I think you and I need to have a chat, especially regarding this moonstone business," I say to her. She just looks at me with somewhat of a look of resignation. I smile and hand her the book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want to know your story and who you're running from," I explain with a cocky smile. That got her interested, as she looked at me with an impressed look with a raised eye brow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you know I'm running?" She questions. This was my chance to tame the untameable Ms Katerina Petrova.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was now March 5th 2010</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm so excited for the next one, as we get closer to the Originals! How will Rowan handle them in order to keep the peace?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Game On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, thank you for the feedback, this chapter was a little difficult to figure out. I even had two versions but decided on this one. Hope you like it.</p>
<p>(Trigger warning, self-harm)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I want to know your story and who you're running from," I explain with a cocky smile. That got her interested, as she looked at me with an impressed look with a raised eyebrow.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"How do you know I'm running?" She questions. This was my chance to tame the untameable Ms Katerina Petrova.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I continued staring at her in a calm demeanour, she clearly disliked my over-confident attitude but decided that my knowledge was far more intriguing. "Well, I did not know much but thanks to that book and your minions, I somewhat made up a story of who you are," I tell her. She raises an eyebrow awaiting my thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I went on to tell her how the unexpected arrival of Elena's parents was obviously non-coincidental, how John's knowledge of the device exposed his relation to her. Especially Isobel's strange interest in the device.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How Mason's mysterious return was far too easy to link to her. That his behaviour was very usually, as he never had an interest in me and his sudden flirting was alarming. Moreover, thanks to the book and some research, I figured out that she had an unexpected life. The fact that Isobel, Elena and I existed meant a family member of hers survived. Yet the book mentioned that they all died in 1492, the only explanation is a hidden out of wedlock baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It became obvious, your name is blacklisted in the family book, none of your family survived after 1492," I tell her. "Yet Elena is proof that the line hadn't died, so I thought. What possible scenario causes these incidents to align? Then I realised the era and country you were from, a child out of wedlock would bring shame to the family." I continued on giving her a short and undetailed version of her life story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I left out Klaus's involvement but stated that she must have met a powerful vampire when she was banished. I accused her of stealing the moonstone from him and his reaction was to hunt her down. I also said that after turning into a vampire she went back and killed her family. This was to prevent her from thinking I knew everything and that I may have hidden knowledge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then you spent the next few centuries running, till 1864 where they got too close. So you decided to fake your death and now you seek a way to kill them," I finish. She appeared stoic at my story, although her facial features were slightly tense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're smart I'll give you that," she says with a very unhappy face. "I was running for my life and now I have the means to get my freedom," she explains. I tense and stand straight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you want the device, I'll give it to you but the moonstone business is not on the table," I tell her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why not?" she asks curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A spell that old requires an experienced witch and it isn't guaranteed to be the true spell," I try to explain, hoping to clue her on the actual matter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It doesn't matter, he wants to break it so I'll help him," she tells me with a very stern voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright you can do that but I want to show you something," I say and guide her to my car. She comes obediently, assuring me she was still oblivious to my power. I drive us all the way to the Salvatore house, ringing Zach as we approach it. "Invite her in please," I say to him and he agrees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Katherine and I enter the gang stood up at the lounge, the gang was the girls (including Anna), the Salvatores, Pearl and Alaric, and finally my siblings with Jenna. Mason wasn't involved due to his affections for the vampdopple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just want you to know this, if you wish to cause trouble then you'll have to face all of us," I proudly proclaim to the woman. "However, if you want...you can join us and we will help you." My statement was solidified by the group's unanimous stares at her. Katherine looked slightly uncomfortable as she peered around, meeting people's gazes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was at a disadvantage number wise, yet she was cunning and her manipulation unrivalled. "You may be older and stronger than us individually but we have numbers and we can take you down," I say in a nonthreatening tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a few minutes before she smiled widely at us all, "I have been wishing for my freedom for centuries, you think I'll let a couple of over-ambitious youngsters help me?" she asked mockingly, causing me to groan at her decision. Then again, I didn't expect her to agree immediately, after all, she still believed she had the upper hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was unaware of John's and Isobel's mutual agreement to join us, as well as Mason's suspicion of her. Not to mention that her paranoia was difficult to control in this particular topic. I was truly optimistic and hoped that she would at least pretend to join us. That way I can refocus my energy on Rose and Trevor to get them on our side too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, if Katherine refuses to join then how will they join. My plan was for the doppelgänger to join us. Then I would come up with a fake vision of the abandoned mansion. I would go there and find the duo to discuss the vision of "the suited guy killing the man." I would offer them daylight rings if they helped us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, this was very far fetched as the time for the masquerade was coming close if Katherine was to retaliate and try to force our hand. Then we'd have no time to prepare for the duo and get them to work with us earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily for me, I already had a certain plan in mind for when Elijah arrived. So for now, I was willing to have a showdown with Katherine. As long as no one gets truly hurt and killed. "Alright Katherine, do whatever you want. Just know we're more than prepared!" I announce, shocking the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll see Rowan," she replied with a smirk and speeds off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the hell?" Most of the group yelled, a lot of them were talking at once, yelling and expressing their displeasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey hey hey! Alright, one at a time," I say and they started chewing me out for my reckless behaviour. To be truthful I knew I was being an idiot. Katherine was strong and smart, she knew how to handle these things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was confident that we can all defend each other well. The Salvatores are immune, due to her love for them. Elena obviously is immune as am I. The Zhou's are nearly as strong and they can handle her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only vulnerable were Jeremy, Jenna and Alaric. She wouldn't bother with the history teacher because she is still on good terms with Isobel. She can't touch Jeremy because we don't let him out of our site. Jenna just needed extra security.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, you're right I was an idiot!" I sigh, "we can fix this, I seriously don't think I should do the talking anymore, Elena you talk to her!" I say and it was partially true. For some reason, my anger had become difficult to control over the past few weeks. Something about this whole thing was causing terrible memories and emotions to appear on the surface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usually, I'm calm and collected but now I'm not so sure. This was now the critical part of the plan, if it isn't done right, then Elijah wouldn't help us. He was the most important person for me to make a deal with. If I can make a deal with him, then Niklaus would listen to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the rest of the night, we worked on how we would handle Katherine. Jenna and Alaric will stay together, along with either Damon or Pearl. Jeremy and Anna will stick together and have me be a chaperone. While Elena and Caroline stayed with Bonnie and Stefan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning we were all on edge, waiting for the woman to make her move. Obviously, nothing came, as I suspect her still planning. I knew she still needed a vampire so the question remained, who? Is she planning on still turning Caroline or will she jump to someone else?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I picked up Jeremy and Anna from school and asked about their day. Neither faced anything out of the ordinary. I took them to the Zhou's and talked to Pearl for a little while. "You know her the best out of everyone, what do you think her plan is?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm afraid I have no idea, I wasn't aware of her involvement with the curse," Pearl replied. "She was always watching her back, however, I never knew from what."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay, we'll figure this out," I tell her and leave. The remainder of the day and night was uneventful. It did not ease our worries and our guards were as high as possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day moved similarly to the previous, that was until I got a call from Damon at around 15:30. "Rowan we have a problem! Katherine, she snapped my neck," he exclaimed in a panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damon, slow down," I say and start heading for my car to get to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rowan, she turned her, she turned Jenna!" He yelled, shocking me. I froze in place at his statement. My breathing started to come out in puffs and my head started to ache. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-what?" I stutter and my vision blurs, as I struggle with breathing. Suddenly everything went black, I had a very bad panic attack. The next thing I know I wake up in the hospital. Meredith was checking on me and talking to someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey you’re awake, are you okay?” She asked me softly but it still sounded like drums in my ear. I winced at the pain in my head and then the memory of the call hit me. I tried to get up quickly but the doctor stopped me. “Hey, calm down its okay!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jenna, Jenna...” I kept yelling and the woman actually appeared in front of me. She looked okay and as I stared at her the tears started falling down my face. I was stupid and lost my temper with Katherine, now Jenna was paying for me idiocy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Rowan,” she whispered and held me as I cried in her arm. She was the one person I wanted to keep away from all of this as much as possible. Caroline being a vampire was okay because I knew she could handle it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna was innocent and I doubt she’d appreciate life as a vampire. Nonetheless, now we had a newly made vampire and Katherine planned to use her for Klaus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” I continued to apologise and she cried as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Stefan and Damon will help me,” she assured me but her sob indicated the fear. After we calmed down, we sat in silence for a little while. She informed that before killing her, “Katherine said to tell you, game on.” Jeremy and Elena were waiting outside my room and I hugged them as we left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At home the Salvatores and my family were sat, along with Alaric, in saddened states. “Look on the bright side, now you won’t age!” Damon commented, trying to lighten up the mood. I smile and took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, I’m sorry this has happened, it’s completely my fault but we need to get past it,” I say. A few faces stared at me both angry and upset, it made me shrink a little. “I know it’s hard but Stefan and Damon can help and I’ll made a daylight ring.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rowan it’s not your fault,” Elena started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is! I aggravated Katherine and she retaliated, I was cocky and stupid.” I whisper as I felt a lump in my throat, as new tears formed in my eyes. “That doesn’t matter now, what matters is how we’ll deal with her!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t give her the device,” Damon yelled. I sigh, that was exactly what I was gonna do, however, I was going to make sure it will only be used once. I formulated a draft of a plan in my head for its use. It wouldn’t kill as Originals cannot die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite this, if Katherine believed Elijah died, by using the device to immobilise him and stake him. Then she would leave us alone, after all how was I suppose to know Originals can’t be normally staked?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually that’s exactly what I’m doing, I’ll modify it so it only works once but I’m doing it.” I explain my plan to them a little, and expressing how important it is that we solve this diplomatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going to a mini war with Katherine will only lead in lost lives and wasted time. It will be a pain and we already faced enough the past couple of months. The majority agreed with me on the plan. Even if they disliked it somewhat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So the next day I made a daylight ring for Jenna and Stefan took her out to train. Alaric also accompanied them as he got closer to her. I can see he felt hurt that both his lovers were turned. However, he didn’t give up on Jenna and was willing to make it work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damon and I spent the day going through Isobel’s research on the sun and moon curse. We wanted to know more about it before I created the device. I called Mason and informed him to tell Katherine I was making the device.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rowan she isn’t too happy with you,” he said with worry. “You upset her when you challenged her,” he continued. I gritted my teeth at the statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Challenged her? Mason I wanted to help her! I wanted her to join us so we can help her,” I say in a desperate tone. Last thing I needed was for Katherine to believe I’m angry and want to do something to betray her. She might retaliate even further and that just won’t do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I continued to speak with Mason, he mentioned that he and Tyler were chatting today. He was going to tell his nephew the truth and explain how the supernatural was real. Mason wanted me to help out tomorrow to show Tyler that there is nothing to fear. At least not too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I agreed to help and told him that I would visit the Lockwood mansion just before lunch. That I was gonna bring Damon with me as a proof for other species. The werewolf agreed, although hesitantly as he still didn’t trust the raven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isobel’s research turned out to be completely vague and useless. Yes it explained the sun and moon curse, however it had no trace of the real curse. It was difficult to warn people in regard to something I wished to actually go on with. That is why I needed Katherine on my side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day I went as, promised, to the Lockwood mansion. Tyler was looking at me with shock and somewhat impressed look. “Rowan! You’re a witch?” He asked as I showed him what I’m capable of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We spent a few hours talking to Tyler about the events and history of things. Damon showed him a few tricks including compulsion. Since Lon Chaney Jr was not a full fledged werewolf, he can be compelled. I warned him and gifted him a vervain bracelet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thanked me and was actually very intrigued by everything. Once again I admire the capability of acceptance coming from the teenage mind. If they were adults they’d run for the hills and never come back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then again, Tyler himself carried a werewolf gene. Maybe being a supernatural allowed him to accept it better. I also handed the boy a blood gem to help him recognise supernatural creatures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As we left I got a call from Elena, “hey Ellie how’s Jenna?” I ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s okay, Pearl is training her with blood bags,” she replied. “Anything from Katherine?” She asks curiously. Damon and I exchanged confused looks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No...why has she done something wrong?” I question, since her tone had been worried and unnatural.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Bonnie said she stopped them and said she wants it by the masquerade ball, or she’ll be killing people.” My sister admitted and I froze in place. Again with the masquerade ball? It was in three days and there was no way I was gonna make the device in that time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hoped I’d be able to postpone things, I wanted to talk to Rose and Trevor. This was truly terrifying. What if Elijah doesn’t want a deal this time? He doesn’t need it since his family is reunited and everything he wanted is in his grasp. I had hoped that Rose and Trevor would help lure him in and I can talk to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I guess it’s time to use plan B, ironic really. I immediately contacted Sheila and told her to meet me, brining Emily’s grimoire, at the SWH (Salem witch house).We met there after 20 minutes and I explained the issue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed as she had studied the spell with me. “This is a difficult spell Rowan, not powerful but complicated,” she said. I nodded in agreement, it required an understanding of physics and talent in magic manipulation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emily was truly remarkable but I had no choice but to use her knowledge. I reread the spell and started discussing the modification with Sheila. She agreed it was the best course of action and asked the spirits to guide her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of hours later and the spell was created. However, it required the full moon, which was after the masquerade. If I could convince Katherine to give us time, then it will be like killing two birds with one stone. On the one hand I will have extra days till the full moon. On the other, Elijah would’ve already arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So I discussed the plan with the group, that we will trap Katherine and force her to give us time. I explained that trapping her in the tomb will be our best bet. So we went on with the plan and I called Mason. “Tell her that I got the spell but need the full moon for it,” I tell him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll tell her but she insists that you meet her at the masquerade to talk,” he replied. I agreed and felt a little less stress. Jenna and Elena will stay home with Alaric. Meanwhile, everyone will help capture Katherine and knock her out. I had been practicing a spell that’ll help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the night of the ball, we each took our posts. Anna and Pearl were to keep an eye on Jeremy. Meanwhile the Salvatores and I handle Katherine. Bonnie was to stay with Caroline and be back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was walking around and talking to people when I felt a presence behind me. Similar to the series, Katherine brought Bonnie’s cousin. This time however, Sheila was there to speak with her. The minute grams laid eyes on the young woman she headed towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I could see the perplexed and anxious discussion between them. I smiled as I spotted the doppelgänger chatting with Stefan. She had a woman with her, likely using her as a threat. Sure enough I saw the moment the woman was killed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I gritted my teeth and motioned for Damon to start the plan. It was slightly different to the one used in the show. “Katherine, shall we talk?” I ask as the Salvatores and I circle her. “Your little werewolf is in an uncomfortable situation,” I continue and this got her attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wasn’t completely lying, as Mason was trapped upstairs. He did consent to the trap, we just wanted her to still trust him. “You wanna help him or you wanna continue killing?” Damon snarled at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katherine smirked widely, “I want the moonstone,” she said. I sigh and gesture for her to follow us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We agreed that the moonstone wasn’t part of the deal,” I say as we head upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! You wanted it outside of the deal. It was my main target,” the vampire replied to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine we will discuss the terms of our deal,” I say and we enter the room where Mason waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Katherine don’t it’s a trap!” He yelled to fake warn her. But we were ready, as we timed it perfectly. I gave her an aneurism and the Salvatores pushed her inside. She was successfully trapped in there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright then, how about we talk civilly?” I ask and smile at the Salvatores. The doppelgänger was pissed to say the least. She hurried to the door only to find herself trapped. She yelled and groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You either let me out, or you’ll pay?” She screams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is that? You’re trapped here,” Stefan mocked. The woman bared her teeth before taking a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All we want is to have an honest negotiation and you can’t be trusted,” I explain. She simply smiles at me and head to the bottle. She breaks one and we all flinch in surprise. Suddenly she starts cutting into her wrists and that confirmed it for me. She was using the same tactic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’re you doing?” We all yell at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heal but little Elena doesn’t,” she snarls and I quickly run downstairs. I needed to talk to the witch to make sure she didn’t go through with the spell. As I searched the crowd I couldn’t find her. However, I spotted Bonnie running outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I followed and sure enough, my stupid sister actually came to the ball. “What part of stay home it’s too dangerous does your brain not comprehend?” I yell. I saw the blood running down her wrist and chanted a spell and it healed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Bonnie asked and Jeremy, along with the Zhou’s came running outside. They saw our predicament and hurried to us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s linked to Katherine, we need her witch,” I say and the Zhou’s nod before running back inside. “Jeremy go upstairs and tell the Salvatores,” I tell him and he glances at Elena before rushing. “It’s gonna be okay pup, it’s gonna be okay,” I chant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten minutes later and Elena finally breathed a sigh of relief. Bonnie and I asked if she was okay and started checking on her. Jeremy came to us and informed us that the spell was lifted. As well as Katherine had her neck snapped. I sigh in relief and get up off of the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright tell the Salvatores they should get Katherine to the tomb.” I say as I help lift Elena up, “I’ll take Elena home.” They all nodded and went back inside as I took Elena and headed toward the car. I stopped to text Damon to make sure he and Stefan were okay. He replied quickly that they were fine. I finally texted the group chat to thank them for their help and tell them to rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy was heading home with Anna and I approved of it. Telling him to enjoy his stay with her and to thank her on my behalf. As we continued to walk, I felt a presence following us. I was mentally exhausted, honestly but I was ready. It was time to hopefully meet Elijah. As it went, in most of these timelines, I saw Elena getting knocked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Elena!” I yell and the man turns around and hits my head with a bat. I blacked out immediately, praying that this went well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was now March 24th 2010</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well hope you enjoyed this so far. It’s been an interesting few days but hopefully next chapter will come sooner.  Please comment your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. So Many Deals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, thank you for reading so far. I really hope you're enjoying the book. Guess who's here? Well without further ado, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I started to become conscious, hearing muffled noises and shuffling. My head still hurt and my body was unmoving. The voices seemed underwater as I couldn't understand a thing. I felt myself be lifted and then placed onto something rigid. It was an old couch. </p><p> </p><p>I had hoped Trevor wouldn't just kill me, as he had no reason to keep me alive. There was no guarantee but I guess he didn't want to piss Rose off. There was further muffling and shuffling. My guess is the duo were talking and discussing their plan.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few more minutes, maybe more, to finally gain full consciousness. My eyes fluttered open and my vision was blurry. I healed faster than humans but I still got affected by injuries. My body still felt heavy, so I avoided moving.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to be fully functional when I face them. I waited even longer, until I felt my body working perfectly and my head was in the right place. I lifted my head slightly, to look around. Neither vampire was here but Elena was left on another couch.</p><p> </p><p>This was a slightly different room to the original timeline. It looked very similar however, there were minor differences. For example the stairs were on the opposite side and the windows were completely covered. I sigh and quietly check on Elena. Her head had a small gash on it, otherwise she appeared okay.</p><p> </p><p>I felt for her pulse and it was normal, as well as her breathing. She was asleep. This assured me that she was still okay. Then again, I doubt they'd actually harm the doppelgänger. She was their gateway to freedoms after all.</p><p> </p><p>I started searching for our phones, however it appears they were taken from us. Luckily I had a back up. My Originals phone was in my bra, so that no one could find it. I also surprisingly found my bag on the floor, next to my couch. I checked to find that it had no phone just my purse/wallet.</p><p> </p><p>I pulled out the hidden phone to check the time. Sure enough, it was just past 04:00 am. Trevor and Rose could be asleep right now. I whispered a small spell, that allowed me to briefly hear all around the house.</p><p> </p><p>I smirked as I heard Trevor's snores and Rose's quiet breathing. The man was clearly asleep but it wasn't so obvious for the woman. I had to be careful not to awaken them. I muttered another spell to make my foot steps silent, magic truly was helpful.</p><p> </p><p>I walked up the stairs and started searching the house. My dress was still the way it was, just a little dusty. I found a bathroom near the upper floor. It was functional and so I had to use it. I tried to be as quiet as possible, to avoid waking the duo.</p><p> </p><p>I succeeded and started thinking of getting rid of my dress. I can transform clothes from when I was 17. It wasn't difficult and I needed to avoid any hurdle, especially one effecting my movement. However, I decided to wait just a little longer, since I wanted to shock the duo with my magic. I doubted they'd done enough research prior to kidnapping Ellie.</p><p> </p><p>In the series they knew she was the human doppelgänger but somehow, they had no clue regarding Bonnie. Which meant they actually went head first into unknown territory and just took someone. They're rather unprepared and slightly stupid. Then again, I wasn't one to judge, since my previous actions weren't an example of situation control.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, I went through the possible scenarios, in my head. First one; I wake them up now and start spilling everything, in hopes they join. The problem is, I'm not too sure when Rose contacted Elijah exactly. Yes Trevor asked her when Elena was awake. However, in the show it was a need to alert Elena into their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>This time it was real life, so I wasn't completely sure how it will go down. After all, many conversation didn't take place the way I expected.</p><p> </p><p>The second option is to wait until Elena awakens and I also make a deal with them. Mainly it will be to stall until Elijah arrived and I make a direct deal with him.</p><p> </p><p>The third is to do nothing and wait until things play out like they originally did. Then I would talk to Elijah when he comes back. The problem was, his motivation in this timeline. I doubt he actual wants Niklaus dead right now. Which means he doesn't want to negotiate.</p><p> </p><p>I needed to talk to him directly without interference. Or possible trouble and eavesdropping from the other two. I sigh as I head back to the room with Elena, first things first is healing her head. I chanted a spell and healed her wound. She won't wake up yet.</p><p> </p><p>I sat down and weighed my options very carefully. The worst case scenario is I have to reveal myself as Someone, to Elijah. Actually the very worse is getting killed by him. The thought made a shiver run down my spine. I was still afraid, even with all the power I gained over the years.</p><p> </p><p>It was similar to meeting Niklaus, all I can feel is fear at the moment. I calmed myself to think clearly. It wouldn't help if I had another panic attack right here. Then it hit me, I can do plans in one go. Taking a deep breath I sat and waited for the vampires to awaken.</p><p> </p><p>They were already awake when Elena, came to, in the show. My prediction is that they get up earlier, giving me extra time to talk. Just enough to fully get the story out and make a deal. I knew exactly how to make a deal with them.</p><p> </p><p>I spent the hours practicing spells in my head, especially the one I needed. I also texted to check if Klaus was awake. Sure enough he was and I asked him, as Someone, if he found the way to break his failsafe. He tried calling but I declined the call. I was smart enough to put my phone on silent before texting him.</p><p> </p><p>He said that he found out what the failsafe was. It being the need for the doppelgänger's blood. He was now trying to get the witches, to find a way to transfer the curse, to himself. So his blood would be the one needed to finish the transition. This way, he had an endless supply of blood and a guarantee, that the supplier wouldn't die.</p><p> </p><p>I texted him that the time is near, he asked how it was possible. So I revealed that Katerina Petrova had had a child out of wedlock, before travelling to England. That the child was hidden and denounced by the family but kept alive. So the Petrova bloodline survives and he will hear about it soon.</p><p> </p><p>Obviously he tried coaxing me into telling him everything. I just repeated my phrase, "I only know what is given to me." I sigh and end the conversation, waiting again in silence. My eyes began to droop, however I go up and started exercising to stay awake.</p><p> </p><p>Finally at 07:00, I heard footsteps approaching the room. I had sat back on the couch, so all I did was turn and pretend to sleep. They needn't know I was awake for a long time and didn't run away. I can hear the heavy footsteps and assumed it was Trevor. He was staring at us, likely checking. Then he went down the stairs, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Can he hear me?</p><p> </p><p>Then I realised I had healed Elena, meaning he can't smell blood anymore. There was dried blood on her forehead, otherwise the wound was closed. I shifted, alerting him to me. I pretended to blink awake and get up suddenly. "What the? Where am I?" I asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhhh, be quiet and I won't hurt you," he replied and I raised an eye brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Get away from my sister, or <strong><em>I</em></strong> will hurt you," I say right back. His eyes widen in shock, warranting me that he was clueless. "You seemed surprised, haven't done research have you?" I ask and he speeds to me, holding me by the throat. It burned but I was prepared and used my magic to shove him off.</p><p> </p><p>"Witch!" He stated and I stared in anger as a reply. "You're her sister?" He asks and I nod.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want with her?" I question, hearing another pair of footsteps arrive.</p><p> </p><p>"Trevor what's going on? Oh you're awake," Rose said. "Be quiet or I'll turn you into breakfast," she continues.</p><p> </p><p>"She's a witch," Trevor mentions, causing Roe to stare in surprise. "Not that it makes a difference, we're old enough to kill them." The man stated arrogantly, I rolled my eyes, vampires and their arrogance. Actual no, these people and their arrogance. There wasn't one person I knew without arrogance, including my self.</p><p> </p><p>"Look all I want to know, is why you kidnapped my sister?" The statement shocked Rose as well.</p><p> </p><p>"You're her sister?" She questioned and got down stairs. Why was it so surprising?</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, ever hear of siblings. Why is it so difficult to believe?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because we were lead to believe that doppelgängers have no siblings," she replied.</p><p> </p><p>"You've only met one, how do you know?" I ask and the question seems to knock some sense into them. Seriously? Were these vampires truly believing everything they were told? "Anyway, why do you want my sister?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because she looks exactly like her," Rose said and I nearly facepalmed. No way am I about to have this conversation on behalf of Elena.</p><p> </p><p>"Like Katherine? So just get Katherine she's in Mystic Falls," I say and Rose smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes but we need a human doppelgänger, for the sacrifice," she says whilst chuckling at my 'lack of knowledge.'</p><p> </p><p>"Oh so you want to break a curse using doppelgänger blood. What curse is it?" I ask feigning ignorance.</p><p> </p><p>"The sun and moon curse," Trevor blurts out. Rose glared at him and I pretend to think.</p><p> </p><p>"So the same reason as Katherine, don't tell me you're also running away from the same person," I say with a chuckle. They both stare at me stiffly, failing to hide the truth. I raise an eyebrow and hum in acknowledgment, "I see."</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds in silence, "will you tell me everything? Maybe we can help," I say. The two exchange looks and I can see Rose rolling her eyes. She obviously thought I was useless to help. "I mean I can just run away now with my sister," I say.</p><p> </p><p>"There's nothing for miles," came the reply and I chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"I have spent enough time with vampires to know, you're not daylight walkers. I can get Elena and even if nothing is for miles, eventually we'll find something," I say. The duo grit their teeth and Trevor starts to attack me. I knew it was coming, giving both an aneurism. "Don't even try." I can burn them like Isobel's vampires but I wanted to be their friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright alright, we'll tell you," the woman yelled in agony. I had created multiple aneurisms to increase the pain. I finally released them after a minute.</p><p> </p><p>"Go on, talk," I say as they start pulling themselves together.</p><p> </p><p>"It's started in Belgium 1492..." Trevor began the story. He spoke in detail regarding the events. From his meeting with Katherine to him falling in love and helping her escape. He hadn't mentioned names, of the Originals but said he'd gifted her to them. I listened intently wondering if I could use more information. However, it was the exact same with just minor extra details.</p><p> </p><p>I sigh and pretend to ponder, "seems like a rough life," I sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"You have no idea," Rose says.</p><p> </p><p>"So now, you're just delivery to the man?" I ask and they nod.</p><p> </p><p>"His name's Elijah and I already contacted him," Rose says, answering my unasked question. I curse in my head at the luck.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you be willing to help us, if we help you get your freedom?" I ask and they stare at me sceptically, "just listen to what I have to say..." I spent a while telling them my plan, they listened carefully and seemed to ponder it. "Of course, I have to get Elena to agree. Otherwise, every man for himself," I finished.</p><p> </p><p>"When she wakes up, tell her," Rose says and leaves with Trevor. I sigh and wait for Elena to awaken. Finally at 08:30 she stirred and stretched her limbs. She woke up and I helped her stay calm. I explained where we were and who had us. She was very surprised that there were more people after the moonstone.</p><p> </p><p>Then I explained her involvement with it and she stared horrified. I calmed her down a little, telling her I won't let anything happen to her. I started retelling the duo's story and told her about Elijah. She listened intently and guessed where I was going with this. "They're innocent Elena," I say.</p><p> </p><p>She sighs and nodded in understanding, she wanted to help as well. "Alright, so when he grants them their freedom, we escape?" She asks and I smirk at her. I started signing to her what I planned on doing. <em>'When the man comes and grants them their freedom. I'll snap all their necks and we can get out of here.'</em></p><p> </p><p>She smiled and agrees to help them. For now, Rose and Trevor didn't actually mention the Originals to me. They just explained that they ran from two of the most powerful vampires, one being Elijah. It helped keep my knowledge of them a secret. Once they say he's an original I'll use that to my advantage.</p><p> </p><p>I requested my phone back so I can call the Salvatores. I texted the group chat, informing them of everything. They weren't too happy with the plan but agreed to help. The Salvatores were going to track us with Bonnie and they will come help. I thanked them and went back to preparing my conversation with Elijah.</p><p> </p><p>At 10:00 am sharp, Trevor began to tremble, "he's here!" He yelled, altering all of us. "He's gonna kill me!" He began babbling like in the show and Rose calmed him. Elena actually went to him and asked him to stay calm.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey it's gonna be fine, if you're that worried just make sure to stay far away," I whisper to him. My hearing spell had worn off and I couldn't listen in, on the conversation between Elijah and Rose. It's a good thing I actually gave her a hint to mention both her and Trevor's names.</p><p> </p><p>My heart started beating loudly and my breath came shallow. I tried to calm myself, I had already transformed my dress. In order to minimise any stress I have over minuscule things. I wanted to be able to move comfortably, especially if I needed to run. It was a simple pair of jeans, with a pink, long sleeved top and trainers.</p><p> </p><p>I stood a few meters away from Elena, as I knew Elijah would want to check if she's human. I wasn't interested in having my head chopped off. As the three of us waited, I felt Trevor relax, he smiled weakly at me. I understood that Rose got the Original to pardon them both. I sigh and smile reassuringly at Elena.</p><p> </p><p>The Salvatores were just a few minutes away. Suddenly I heard the other two enter. My eyes went straight to Elijah and I felt my breath hitch. Similar to Klaus and damn near all the males, he was taller and broader than I imagined. I even assume that they're taller than their actor counterparts. My knuckles turn white as I clench my fists.</p><p> </p><p>He appears mesmerised by my sister and speeds towards her. She shakes violently and I feel her fear. He sniffs her neck and I truly felt intimidated. I bit my lip to gather my courage, “human, impossible.” He says and turns to Rose, as if wondering if it was real.</p><p> </p><p>He faced Elena once again with a smirk, “hello there,” he whispered. Unlike the show, he appeared terrifying rather than creepy. I felt a shiver down my spine and breathed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“For a nobleman, you’re unfamiliar with personal space,” I whisper. However, my words caught him and the other vampires off guard. He stared at me in confusion and irritation. I smile and try to appear brave, “do you mind stepping away from my baby sister?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>The question surprises him and he just looks stunned. I turn to Elena to check if she’s okay, she understood and gave me a weak smile. “Her sister?” Elijah asks quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what’s so surprising?” I ask a little more confidently. He reached me in the blink of an eye. I bit my lip and looked up at him, feeling the tension in my body decrease. He smelled really good and I felt his body warmth. My body relaxed subconsciously, similar to what did with Klaus.</p><p> </p><p>I assumed it was due to my attraction to him, and he was indeed attractive. Even more so than his actor self, it was strange. They looked the same but there was something else about Elijah. He was just, Elijah. His eyes scanned me and he reached a hand to move a stray hair from my face.</p><p> </p><p>I gasp and he smiles widely, it made me blush. “Um, Mr Elijah, you’re too close,” I whisper and take a step back. He blinks, as if coming out of a trance, clearing his throat softly.</p><p> </p><p>“You look familiar,” he whispers and my eyes widen. I had taken a picture with Klaus once. He insisted, we were next to a fountain and eating ice cream. He said I looked good and he wanted to commemorate that moment with me. I blinked back into the present and shrugged at Elijah.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need my sister for?” I ask trying to stall for time. The original smiled at me and turned toward Elena.</p><p> </p><p>“She is a very important part of a ritual,” he states and Elena shakes again. I frown and run to her, holding her in my arms. As I felt her distress and panic. She started to breathe heavily and hugged me tightly, hoping to stay safe. I grit my teeth feeling ashamed, I shouldn’t have put her in that situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Let us go, we have a long journey ahead of us,” Elijah says and starts moving toward us. “Ah, just one more thing,” he continue to turn toward Trevor. My eyes widen, no way! Was he still gonna kill Trevor. I had to show my hand a little earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Elijah, I have been waiting for this moment, for centuries,” the younger man starts. “I’m truly sorry,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no need for an apology,” the suited man responds.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes there is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you,” Trevor continues.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yes, you are the guilty one,” Elijah states smirking. I decided that that was my moment to save the day.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s unfair!” I say quietly but loud enough to make it clear that I was firm in my belief. The vampires all turn to face me.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry?” Elijah asks, clearly offended.</p><p> </p><p>“I said that’s unfair. He helped her because he loved her. You can’t blame him for following his heart, it’s unfair!” I argue gaining a little confidence. I notice Trevor’s grateful eyes at me and Rose’s confused stare.</p><p> </p><p>Elijah appeared offended and I bit my lip in fear, had I gone too far. “Rowan,” Elena whimpered behind me, holding onto my arm for dear life. Thanks to my sister, the Original finally recognised me. His eyes widened and his jaw slackened a hint.</p><p> </p><p>He then put a stoic face on and pressed his lips in a thin line. “Your name is Rowan?” He asked and I nodded. “Rowan Gilbert?” He asked again and I nodded again. He sighed heavily and massaged his forehead with two fingers, as if tired.</p><p> </p><p>His knowledge of my name shocked everyone in the room beside myself. I just begged that the Salvatores were close enough so I don’t have to admit anything yet. Nature was on my side as I felt the supernatural presence increase. I smirked and used tapped Elena, she got the hint and signed to Rose, from behind me, that it was time.</p><p> </p><p>The woman nodded and stared at Elijah, “you promised to let us both free,” she said. The older man narrowed his eyes at her. He suddenly became alert. My guess, he sensed the Salvatores even if they made no noise. Thanks to Bonnie, they had a silencing spell on their movement.</p><p> </p><p>“Who else is in this house?” Elijah’s voice sounded commanding and scary. Trevor quickly joined Rose on the stairs, ready to flee. I smirked as I prepared for the next course of action.</p><p> </p><p>I had instructed the Salvatores to do specific things. In seconds, the duo’s necks were snapped and they fell to the ground unconscious. “Took you long enough,” I say, staring at the Salvatores. “You got what I asked for?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know how hard it was to convince Sheila to give it? You owe me big time witchy!” Damon replied and we all chuckled. I turn to Elijah as he peers in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re due to a talk,” I tell him with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>It was now March 25th 2010</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Elijah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, what a creative title. Seriously though, thank you so much for all of the support and comments. You guys are so nice, I hope I don't disappoint. So now it truly begins!! How will Rowan handle Elijah?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We stood there facing each other whilst the others stared, waiting. I smile softly at Elijah and step towards him. "Mr Elijah, you don't know me, but please give me a chance," I talk softly. "We can talk in private," I say and watch him tense, "if they run you can kill me." My sentences drew gasps from the rest, Damon and Elena grabbing me.</p><p> </p><p>"What're you doing?" Damon asked in panic and Elena had tears in her eyes. I turn to the raven and hold out my hand, behind my back. He understands and hands me what I wanted. "Think about this Rowan," he snarls, still unhappy with my actions.</p><p> </p><p>"It's gonna be okay, I can handle myself just don't run," I tell them and pull myself away. "Please Mr Elijah," I address him and he sighs heavily but nods. I smile and gesture for him to follow me. We headed out to another room, receiving glares from the Salvatores and worried stare from Elena.</p><p> </p><p>As we enter a new room I spell it to block the noise from reaching outside. Elijah raises an eyebrow and I smile shyly at him. "How is Mr Klaus doing?" I ask politely and he smirks.</p><p> </p><p>"So it is you, the young witch he met in Chicago," the vampire says and nod.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Rowan Gilbert," I introduce myself, extending out my hand. He smiles and introduces himself and because he fancies himself a gentlemen, he holds my hand and kisses it. I inhale sharply and tense a little, as I felt compelled to run away. He was dangerous and my mind was aware. My body however, seemed to react in the opposite way.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd say it's nice to meet you but the circumstances make it difficult," I continue and he chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes that is true, so what do you wish to say?" He asks, now with a stoic face and serious posture. I sigh heavily, gathering my courage and wit. I prayed he would listen to me and give me a chance to make a deal.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand, Mr Elijah," he looks at me in confusion. "I mean this moonstone business. The curse allows vampires to walk in the sun," I continue. "You can already do that and from what Mr Klaus explained, Originals cannot be killed." I whisper and he sighs heavily, obviously sympathising with my frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"So why do you need to break it? I mean you can spread the knowledge of daylight jewellery, if you truly wanted all vampires to walk in the sun." I ramble, trying to get to my point quickly as I felt myself tire and get dizzy. I hadn't eaten since 02:00 pm yesterday and was awake for a very long time. My body was exhausted and the adrenaline was running low.</p><p> </p><p>"You are aware that, if we break the curse the werewolves cannot break it," he says with a nonchalant tone. My guess, is that he's trying to get me to drop the negotiation.</p><p> </p><p>"It still makes no sense, to risk breaking a curse that has high probability of being fabricated," there it was, the sentence that would hopefully help strike a deal. As I predicted he is stunned and a small smile creeps on his face, his eyes glistening in interest.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you say that?" He asks, stepping closer to me and I back away a little. He is intimidating and strong, I was currently weak and unable to fight.</p><p> </p><p>"The curse is old, anyone with experience knows that old tales never survive without fabrication and being tainted. Especially one so famous," I explain. It wasn't a lie, even stories from the 1800s get altered. Elijah smirks at me and appears in thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Elijah?" I whisper as he doesn't respond or say anything. He sighs heavily and heads for the door. I stop in front of him, fear running down my spine, what if he just took Elena? "Please don't take her, I'll give you Katherine!" I yell in panic. His eyes widen and he seems to weigh his options.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is she?" He asks.</p><p> </p><p>"In the tomb, beneath the church runes," I reply and calm down a little. "Mr Elijah, can I ask you something?" He nodded at my words, this was my chance. "Katherine's family, did you kill them because she ran away?" I ask and he once again seems shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you?" He wondered and I explained that we found a book regarding her family history. I even mentioned that I blamed her for their death because I thought she wanted revenge. "No I did not kill them, Nik did," he answered my question.</p><p> </p><p>"Nik?" I ask frozen at his use of the nickname, since when does Elijah refer to Klaus by just Nik?</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Klaus'a full name is Niklaus, acquaintances call him Klaus. Family and friends call him Nik," the man explains. I chuckle as I already knew this.</p><p> </p><p>"I am aware, he keeps asking me to call him Nik," I say. "Sorry I was confused because I didn't expect a formal man such as yourself to use nicknames," I admit. He chuckles at my confession and nods in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I suppose it is odd. However, he is still my brother and I am guilty of being fond of him." His words made me giggle, I truly felt giddy that Elijah felt happy enough to use nicknames with family, especially Klaus.</p><p> </p><p>As I felt the tension ease a little, fatigue and hunger reared their ugly heads. I developed a headache and suddenly my stomach growled loudly. My eyes widened and my face turned bright red, I turned away from the man and covered my face. Really? It wasn't enough to run away from Klaus when we first met, now I had to embarrass myself in front of Elijah.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon," I explain and cringe at my words. I turn to find him looking at me with concern and mild surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"I see. How about we all return to civilisation and continue our chat later?" He suggests and I nearly melt from easement.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Thank you so much, I swear we won't do anything rash!" I exclaim and he chuckles. I ran back to the others, who were waiting just outside, trying to listen in. "We can go home and talk to him after we recovered from this," I say and they all sigh in relief.</p><p> </p><p>Home meant our territory and our rules. We had back up there and dealings were easier to handle. Elijah followed behind me, leaving the room. He once again had a very serious appearance. I smile lightly and we leave the mansion. Elijah had also come in a car and as per the agreement, I rode with him.</p><p> </p><p>We spent the drive in silence, except when I asked about New Orleans. He didn't realise how much information I had. So I used it wisely to ask certain things. Such as how the siblings were and if he knew why Klaus was in Chicago.</p><p> </p><p>He refrained from giving me too much information, he was as secretive as Niklaus was. Although he mentioned that the trip to Chicago was also to keep a promise to the siblings the hybrid made. I could guess what the possibility is, mainly due to Gloria's involvement.</p><p> </p><p>Klaus was likely destroying the daggers or at least despelling them. It wasn't far fetched, as the family was together and likely preferred to never suffer through that again. If Klaus truly wanted to gain his sibling's forgiveness for killing their mother and centuries of pain, then that's the least he could do.</p><p> </p><p>Elijah was surprisingly communicative and sweet. He even cracked jokes that fit with my dark sense of humour and we found each other's company to be nice. I had also found Klaus to be charming and sweet when he wanted to be. A part of me felt a little guilty for judging them too quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps I wasn't, rather my self preservation was wise. After all, even if they are nice to me they can be cruel to others. No matter what, my first priority is to my siblings, even if I have to go against everything I wished to accomplish. I had to keep both siblings and Jenna alive and well. I had failed with my aunt, so now I was extra protective of my siblings.</p><p> </p><p>When we reached Mystic Falls, Elijah informed me that he'll be back tomorrow so that we can talk properly. I thanked him for the ride and promised we wouldn't do any shenanigans that would compromise our chances at a deal.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, you wanna explain what that was?" Damon asked, as we entered the house. Everyone was there, including Pearl. I sigh and rub my head, as the ache got worse.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I please eat and sleep first? I'm exhausted," I whisper and everyone was staring at me like I was hiding something. Which I was, but not truly. As I had no reason to mention Niklaus to anyone. So naturally, if I hadn't known the future why would I tell them about him. Or even have an interaction with Elijah?</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, you girls are tired, come one." Thank the heavens for Jenna, she is the most wonderful human....vampire ever. There were burgers and some pizza laid out for us. I stuffed my face, rather quickly with the food. Once we ate, I went up and showered before jumping into bed and passing out.</p><p> </p><p>I woke up with a groan a while later, looking at the clock I gasped. It was already 07:00 pm. I slept over 6 hours! My head was hurting a little from the deep sleep at odd hours. I got up and refreshed myself, by placing my head inside the sink and turning the tap on cold. I squeezed my hair from excess water but didn't bother drying it.</p><p> </p><p>I then headed downstairs, preparing my speech regarding Elijah. It was eerily quiet, I searched the house but it was empty, apart from a letter on the kitchen counter. It was written by Jenna, explaining where everyone was. She and Alaric, along with Anna and Jeremy were at the Grill. The Salvatores were doing their own thing, while Elena hung out with the girls.</p><p> </p><p>I sigh and open the fridge, finding cold water and drinking it. I contemplated my next course of action. I smirked thinking of a plan to help me convince the gang that a deal must be struck. I chanted a spell and my hair was dry, as I ran out and locked the door.</p><p> </p><p>I headed to the tomb in order to have a long chat with Katherine. As I descend the steep stairs I hear voices talking. "So you wanna know my story," it sounded like Katherine. Who was she talking to? I hurried down the steps and found them. It was Elena and Caroline, trying to talk to Katherine.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on here?" I ask slowly, surprising the three woman.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh goody, big bad sis is here," the vampdopple snarled. I rolled my eyes at her obvious content.</p><p> </p><p>"You gonna answer?" I face the girls with a serious tone. They look at their shoes in shame, I knew what they were up to. "You wanna know her side of things don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"We listened to Rose and Trevor, so why no Katherine?" Elena cried, she was using a very fair argument and I was planning on using Katherine's story anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, that's why I came here too. So let's hear it," I say and face the vampire. She grits her teeth but when Caroline pushes a cup of blood to her, she sighs and grabs it.</p><p> </p><p>"You already know half of the story, I had a child out of wedlock and was banished. Trevor found me and helped me 'escape' to England," Katherine started recounting her story. She involved Trevor more, this time.</p><p> </p><p>She explained how he warned her of the ritual and how she heard Klaus and Elijah talk. She had ran like hell afterwards and the story is known from there. "So you wanted to use me, to gain your freedom?" Elena concluded, which made me sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Better you than I, oh and I haven't told you the best part yet," she also recounted her family's death making me wince in sympathy. Niklaus truly was horrible to her but she was right, better her than us.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there anything else needed for the ritual?" It was Caroline who asked, that impressed me.</p><p> </p><p>"Witches and their spells, so many ingredients," Katherine drawled mockingly. I gritted my teeth and demanded she tell us the full ingredient list. "A witch to break the curse obviously, a werewolf and a vampire," she explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Jenna!" Elena said breathless from fear and sorrow. I was also terrified for our aunt. A part of me wanted her to run away and come back after everything was over. Maybe live in Switzerland with Alaric.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to go tell the others and find a way out of this," I say. The girls and I leave the tomb and head to the boarding house. For now we only texted the Salvatores, Bonnie and Pearl. We figured that Jenna is already going through too much and Alaric deserved a break. Jeremy and Anna were on cloud nine and the prior was still very young. We'll tell them once a plan was fully annexed.</p><p> </p><p>When we arrived at the Salvatore's we were surprised to see Rose and Trevor. "Hey, you okay?" I ask and the woman actually pulled me into a hug. I froze at the sudden contact and since I never liked physical contact with strangers, I just patted her back awkwardly. "I'm taking that as a yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much, you helped save us! I don't mean to be rude but when can you make the daylight jewellery," she inquired anxiously. Damon growls from behind her and I gesture for him to zip it!</p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow morning, what're you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>"We came to tell you that you need to prepare yourself," Trevor replied. "Elijah will take, he's doing it for him. If he doesn't get her then the rest will come and do it," he babbled in fear.</p><p> </p><p>"Doing it for whom?" Stefan questioned with worry, most of them had the same look.</p><p> </p><p>"For Klaus," Rose explained and I sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Katherine mentioned his name too, who is he exactly?" Elena questioned and earned a couple of groans from the vampires.</p><p> </p><p>"He's a legend, much like the Originals!" Damon explained. What followed was a conversation similar to the show, where Rose and Trevor try to convince the Salvatores that Klaus was real and terrifying. I listened to them for a while, waiting for the somewhat okay moment to talk. "We're talking about centuries of truth mixed with fiction, I haven't even met anyone who's laid eyes on him!" Stefan argued and I clear my throat.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at me as I stood up and prepare myself. "Klaus is real, he's not the oldest," I explain pointing at Stefan, "he's the middle child but the strongest." I say and everyone appears shocked with my knowledge, "Elijah isn't the Easter Bunny nor a foot soldier, he's his older brother!" They all gasp at the fact. "And you've met someone who's laid eyes on him. I met him in Chicago," I explain.</p><p> </p><p>There were horrified stares and gasps across the room. "Is that why Elijah knew your name?" Rose asks and she appeared betrayed.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly I wasn't expecting him to know it. I didn't even know the names of the Originals other than Klaus's and Rebekah's. I worked for a witch named Gloria who ran a bar they frequented back in the twenties. She gave me history lessons regarding the supernatural, including the Original family. Then I met him a week before our parents passed."</p><p> </p><p>I went on to tell them that we went for breakfast because I'd rather not reject an Original and die, thank you. I also argued why I never mentioned him. They all believed me and understood my point of view. "What was he like?" Rose wondered loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, he was courteous and sweet but don't be fooled. He's as dangerous as those stories say," I explain. They all tensed up and began to process the information.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't let Klaus kill my family and friends," Elena stated, leaving everyone speechless. Except for myself as I knew my sister was as selfless as ever at this moment. I felt tears in my eyes at her words. It is once again so different from watching a TV screen. She's my baby sister that I grew up and taken care of. How can I possibly feel nothing for her?</p><p> </p><p>"Elena...." I whisper softly and that was the word that broke the dam. Everyone apart from the duo and Pearl were arguing with my sister about sacrificing herself. I let them yell and cry for a while. Allowing them to freely express their distaste to her decision.</p><p> </p><p>"That's enough!" I yelled to stop them, tears falling down my face. "She's right," I say and they all gasp with horror again filling their faces. "Klaus will stop at nothing to kill everyone if she runs and the Originals are un-killable," I continue and the despair fills the room. Elena appeared shocked from my proclamation. Who can blame her? Her sister just announced that it was the right thing to sacrifice her.</p><p> </p><p>"However!" I call grabbing their attention, "no matter what happens, she will live! I'll see to it myself. Wether by bringing her back to life or finding an alternative." This eased everyone's mind and Elena smiled at me widely and hugged me tightly. I hug her back and give an encouraging stare to the rest. They all smiled back besides Damon who snarled at me like I was committing the most heinous crime.</p><p> </p><p>I was in fact committing a crime but the alternative is truly cruel. It is either Elena getting sacrificed and surviving easily, or our family dies. There is the third option which is to desiccate Klaus and his family but that would destroy my efforts. It was still a last minute plan.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't have to completely think about this right now, since we may be able to convince Elijah not to go through with it," I continue. It gave them hope and they agreed to wait. It was still tense for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning I could barely eat, as well as Elena. The thoughts of the ritual and how we were going to handle it were plaguing our minds. It was frustrating to want to help both sides. I was unsure how this will end or how much I truly was capable of achieving. The worst case scenario is mortifying to say the least. However, I still had the fact of being Someone as my last resort.</p><p> </p><p>As I sat down reading my book the doorbell rang. I got up and answered it, finding Elijah. "Good morning Rowan, I think it's time we finish our talk," he says and I nod.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, I believe we both have things we need to tell the other," I say and join him for a walk.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">it was now March 26th 2010</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for ready, I hope you enjoyed. Please comments, I love to interact and see your reactions! You can also give your opinions on points you think I should change!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, so this is awkward, I had to delete the questions chapter. One of you actually wrote a PLOT POINT!! I had this story somewhat planned out and one of the plot points was figured out, if you know who you are Kudos😏😉 and 🤫 keep it a secret!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah and I were walking for a few minutes in silence. The weather was nice and warm, the sun was bright but not too hot. There was a weak breeze, enough to refresh but not cool. It was a rather serene setting and I had wished that we wouldn't have to waste it, on such serious topics.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you had breakfast?" The man asked with a playful smile. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion then blushed, remembering yesterday's incident.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I had an omelette and a tangerine," my answer made him chuckle and I smiled. It was nice to see him like this. It reminded me of when they showed him without memories in that cafe. Except this was different. He was the same Original that'll do anything for his family but he'd finally got the life with them that he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>A part of me wanted to yell, <em>"it was me! I did this, I helped you! I'm Someone!"</em> but knew it wasn't the right thing to do right now. I wasn't even sure I will ever reveal my identity as someone. What could possibly happen if I did? They would all try and find out how I knew these things.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike what people expect, it isn't exactly easy to say, <em>"Hey I used to watch an actor play you on screen!"</em> I will sound like a lunatic and I don't believe they'll be very flattered, maybe Damon will. Nevertheless, I still felt the urge to give a hint, maybe leave a few breadcrumbs for only Elijah to find.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Elijah," I slowly say and he sees the anxious look on my face and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"The ritual must happen, Rowan, it isn't up for negotiation," he quickly states. I sigh and nod in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, however, please listen to what I have to say," I tell him. He gestures for me to speak and I do. I explain to him that if the ritual must take place, then he will have to allow us to save Elena. As well as, help us convince Klaus to keep her alive as well.</p><p> </p><p>"I just want you to help us, you don't have to convince him," I explain. The request frustrates him a little, I predict that Klaus is yet to reveal to his siblings the failsafe. Meaning Elijah was likely contemplating getting into a fight with Klaus, or robbing an innocent girl of her life.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me be clear Mr Elijah, I'm bringing Elena back. Whether Mr Klaus allows me or not, I just don't want him to feel betrayed, so I will request it first." This stunned the man, as he wasn't expecting me to be so bold in my statement. "She's my sister Mr Elijah, it's insulting of you to expect any less of me."</p><p> </p><p>The man stood with a strange smile on his face, it appeared as though he was impressed. It confused me to see him this way, what was he impressed with? "Alright, I will postpone Niklaus's arrival for a few weeks, until you figure out a way to convince him. Besides I have a little business here." That got my attention.</p><p> </p><p>Business? What could Elijah possibly need from Mystic Falls? "Alright, as a sign of good faith, here," I say and hand over the moonstone. He gasped and grabbed it in awe. He gave me another smirk but before he spoke I interrupted, "what do you need from Mystic Falls?" I ask.</p><p> </p><p>"It is a witch matter," he mentions and I knew that he was once again, here for the Salem witch house. This time, however, I had no idea what for.</p><p> </p><p>"Witch matter? Maybe I can help?" I say and he stares at me for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I have a friend coming from New Orleans come to visit tomorrow. If she agrees, then you can help." Elijah says and clearly ends the discussion on the topic. Secretive as ever!</p><p> </p><p>"Well if we now have a little more time to spare, how about I show you our humble town?" I ask and he agrees with my suggestion. We spend the day chatting and getting to know each other. I found out his hobbies were playing the piano and reading poetry. His siblings and he were born at a time where war waged everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>It was mainly training and hunting for survival, so now that the fear of death was erased, they spent their times enjoying the arts. He did enjoy reading scientific discovery, "the human mind and creations are the most fascinating progress to watch," he said.</p><p> </p><p>The man was truly one of a kind, then again with his age and curiosity, he had acquired vast knowledge. I continued to ask him questions regarding the different centuries. How each country had changed throughout history and his views on them.</p><p> </p><p>He'd lived most of his life in Europe as the customs were closest to his. America was still undeveloped and there wasn't much life there. Whilst in Asia he'd stand out like a sore thumb. Lastly, Africa was mainly jungle and the weather wasn't to his liking, as he preferred colder areas.</p><p> </p><p>I laughed at many of his comments as they came out slightly snobbish. He laughed too when I pointed out that fact. "Yes I suppose, it is very snobbish to complain about such trivial things."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry Mr Elijah, I don't think any less of you," I tease and he laughs again.</p><p> </p><p>"Why thank you, Rowan. Your opinion does matter to me," he teased back and I blush, smiling widely at him. His hands came up to my cheeks and brushed them. "You have dimples," he says and I shrug. I never liked my dimples or cheeks, they made me look childish and no one took me too seriously.</p><p> </p><p>We continue our walk and talk until it was lunchtime. By then we'd arrived at the Grill and sat on a table. "I'd like, a hazelnut milkshake and a cheeseburger with fries," I say and Elijah orders tea. "Do you usually not eat?" I ask curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Well the urge for human food is weak, yet the taste of luxuries dishes, from renounced chefs, is never rejected." He stated and I obviously giggled at his habits. "So tell me, how do you find my brother?" The question caught me off guard. I didn't wish to offend him, yet lying and saying I wasn't interested would be bad too.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I...." I paused weighing my thoughts and possible responses.</p><p> </p><p>"I see," he says and I blink at him in question. "My brother is charming when he wishes, it's difficult to resist him," he says and a strange look of sadness takes over his face. I wondered why that was until I realised it was possibly the memory of Katherine and him chatting in the garden.</p><p> </p><p>I understood that he still had feelings for her. I wished that everyone found happiness in this timeline, and find the partners that are perfect for them. Even if I hated a couple, if I knew they were truly good together, then I'd support them no matter what. That's why I stand by Jeremy and Anna, as well as Bonnie and Damon.</p><p> </p><p>"After lunch, I'll take you to the tomb," I announce and his face is serious in seconds. He nods in reply and we enjoy, well I enjoy my meal while he enjoys his tea. Once I finished my food I contacted Elena. I told her in detail that Elijah was willing to help us but the ritual was certainly taking place. She thanked me for the update and she said she'd handle informing the others.</p><p> </p><p>10 minutes later, we were outside the tomb. We slowly descended the steps and I could hear Katherine's groans. Yesterday, the girls and I had fed her an entire bag of blood for answers. She was likely hungry and ready to negotiate her freedom. I had planned to grant it to her but Klaus had to arrive first.</p><p> </p><p>As Elijah and I stepped into the vampdopple's view, she gasped. "Elijah," she whispered breathlessly. I felt truly sorry for her, as I sympathised with her and hadn't wished for her to be in such a position.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Katerina, thank you for having the good sense of fearing me," the man quoted his own line making me roll my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Kat," I greet her and she just scoffs at me, I just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're working together now? You know he'll kill your sister, right witchy Gilbert?" She inquired, as if trying to pull some type of feeling out of me.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I'm well aware but Mr Elijah is a man of honour, he is willing to make a deal," I explain.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Elijah, wow you really know how to appease a person," she said and I heard the man growl. I honestly was just being respectful, the man is a thousand years old and I needed his help.</p><p> </p><p>"Why is it always, you mistake my politeness for ulterior motives? Just because you cannot be trusted doesn't mean everyone can't," I counter.</p><p> </p><p>"I would be careful what you say, Katerina, Klaus will not be pleased if you harm her," Elijah said. My eyes widen and I turn to him, Katherine was also surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Elijah?" I question.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, my brother had ensured that none of us shall bring you any harm if we cross paths with you." He said coldly and turned towards Katherine, "so I assume the same is to be said for everyone else." His words truly stunned me, why had Klaus done this?</p><p> </p><p>"So you know Klaus too? Gotta hand it to you Rowan, you know your way around men," that made me angry. And apparently, it also angered Elijah as he sped to her.</p><p> </p><p>"You will never speak with her in that disrespectful manner, again!" At first, I thought he was threatening her, to my horror he compelled her and she repeated his words.</p><p> </p><p>"MR ELIJAH! you shouldn't do that! it's fine if I wanted to retaliate I would have done it myself," I cried. I pulled him by the arm away from Katherine and stared at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Kat, I think it's time we leave," I tell the man and we head out of the tomb.</p><p> </p><p>"Rowan, I apologise. My anger got the better of me," I almost pinched myself at his words. Was Elijah really apologising to me right now?</p><p> </p><p>"No need Mr Elijah. Just so you know I'm not like that, I didn't seduce Klaus and I'm definitely not trying to...you know," I exclaim in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm well aware Rowan," he tells me softly and I relax. "I believe it is time for you to go home, I'll see you again soon." With that, we head back to my place and he leaves, not sure where. I go inside and find Jeremy and Anna.</p><p> </p><p>"Was that Elijah?" my brother asks and I nod in confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he as ruthless as they say?" This time it was Anna asking and I just stare at her. I wasn't sure how to reply to that.</p><p> </p><p>"He's ruthless to those that wrong him, or the people he cares for," I chose to say. The couple left me to sit and ponder in silence until a certain fly started buzzing next to me.</p><p> </p><p>"What did suites want? Did he say anything about Elena? Why is this ritual so important?" Damon kept a steady stream of questions flowing. I decided to let out my frustration on him. Smirking mischievously I waved my hand and chanted, "what did you do?" he asked in confusion as he hadn't felt anything.</p><p> </p><p>I just laugh as I see his neon green hair and shrug at his questions. "Leave me alone Damon, you can ask him yourself when he comes back," I say.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you laughing at me? And when is he coming back?" he continued to ask and I just ignored him and played my video game. "Witchy come on," he whines like a child and started poking me.</p><p> </p><p>"Keep going and not only will your hair be green but your skin will be hot pink!" I threaten, making his widen. He rushes to the mirror next to the door and screams.</p><p> </p><p>"ROWAN!!!" and I just start cackling at his furious look, "turn my hair back to normal!" he demanded, so I played along and turned his hair to its original colour....and form.</p><p> </p><p>"There, all done!" I say and he goes back to the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>"Rowan! that's not what I meant!" he yelled again and Stelena came into the house, rushing at the screaming.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on? Why is your hair curly?" Stefan asked as he saw what I'd done to his brother's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't he adorable," I tease and ruffle Damon's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Hands off!" he growls causing all of us to laugh at him. We spent the night laughing and teasing Damon. We called the girls, Tyler, Mason and Matthew to join us and we ended up having a movie night. I was happy were able to have this night as it relieved a lot of stress from my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>I already knew Klaus would agree to keep Elena alive, as he needed her blood to make hybrids. I was also hoping to assist him in breaking that failsafe and allowing his blood to be the source to complete the transformation. For now I needed to focus on Elena being safe and not doing rash decisions, like handing herself over to Klaus.</p><p> </p><p>Two days later John Gilbert pops out, out of nowhere! He comes in the morning and greets everyone. “Hey Uncle John, what’s up?” I ask as I haven’t actually told him about Elijah. Katherine most likely have a time stamp to Isobel. If she doesn’t hear from here after a certain time then Isobel would send back up.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to know where Katherine is,” he explains and I snort.</p><p> </p><p>“Your little boss is inside the locker tomb,” I say cockily end he freezes.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Rowan why is she in there?” He demands and I explain to him the events he missed. Not all but most. From our first interaction with the vampopple and suggesting she join us. To her turning Jenna as a threat and finally, us trapping her during the masquerade ball.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! Is Jenna okay?” I nodded at his question. “She didn’t try to hurt Elena or Jeremy did she?” And for some reason I felt a little jealous, why was he not worried about me? Then I realised Isobel must of blurted out my origins.</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t hurt them, after all Elena was her bargaining chip!” I yell and this surprises him. “Honestly John? You’d let a crazy bitch try to use my sister? Your own daughter?” I inquire mockingly. His eyes widened as I let slip, my knowledge of his parentage.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know? Does Elena know?” He asks in panic and I smirk and ignore him. He grabbed my arm and out of reflex I twisted it.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I hate being grabbed!” I yell and release him. “If you want to find out then talk to her,” I say and leave him. I head to the Salvatore house, texting the group; that now had the werewolves, regarding John.</p><p> </p><p>Elena was furious that he’d tried to grab me and was a coward. She said she’d talk to him and give him a piece of her mind. Jeremy was comforting and just supportive. Damon insisted we kill him, which got him a very angry, long text from Jenna. She was really becoming a confident woman and tearing him a new one.</p><p> </p><p>A small part of me thinks she sees Damon as her annoying little brother. He did choose the easy way out of most things. After all if you kill someone that solves the problem. Dealing with them however, will take effort and patience. Two things Damon lacks and instead has immaturity and rash decision making skills.</p><p> </p><p>In the evening Elena came to the Salvatores where I was with Alaric and the brothers. She was ranting about how her father infuriated her. “Can you believe him? He thinks that by siding with Katherine, he’ll save me!” She yells and goes on and on.</p><p> </p><p>To be fair, John told her that he’d wished to give Katherine to Klaus and try to find a way to kill him. It was a nice gesture to try to save his daughter but at what cost. John seemed to ignore Jeremy’s, Jenna’s and my existence. I was scared of dying but if it saved my family I would do it. Despite this, I will not sacrifice everyone to save the closest person to me.</p><p> </p><p>By that definition I would have handed Elena to Klaus and Jenna, then took Jeremy and left. I had guaranteed Elena’s survival as well as the others, with my plan. I loved my sister not matter what, so I made sure to research how to revive her. John hadn’t thought of that plan once!</p><p> </p><p>I spent nearly three years searching for spells that will bring her back. Consulted the spirits many times. Talked to Gloria and her friends. My research wasn’t the best but it was fruitful. I found seven separate ways, that are 100% effective to save her. None included a family member dying, so that she never felt guilty about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore him,” my suggestion bothered them. “Look, he’s gonna keep showing up and trying to release her. He needs a witch as powerful as me to do so!” I tell them and prove to them that it was damn near impossible to unlock the tomb without help. Yes Jonas had done so for Elijah, but he was different. This eased their minds and they agreed to go on with their lives.</p><p> </p><p>A week later I got a call from the Carol Lockwood. “Hey Rowan honey, we’re having a morning tea party tomorrow,” she said and I hummed in question. “Well there is this really interesting Geologist and his partner, they want to write about the town.”</p><p> </p><p>I gasped at her announcement, “what’s his name?” I ask with a cringe.</p><p> </p><p>“Elijah Smith, he’s so handsome,” I groan at her words and tell her I’ll be there. As soon as I end the conversation, I call the others to inform them. Apparently Carol had already called Damon and Alaric. The two men were very interested in finally having a chat with the Original.</p><p> </p><p>“Be my guest, he’s not gonna tell you much,” I informed them. They were still persistent. Jenna wasn’t so sure she should go, as she still struggled with control. However, Pearl assured her that she’ll keep an eye on her. I thanked the woman, she had become a good ally to us these past few weeks. “Alright, let’s see why Elijah wants to find the Salem witch house,” I tell myself and get dressed.</p><p>I arrived at the tea party and enjoyed talking to some local friends. The people were having a blast. It was surprising how much these town folk loved these types of events. Then again their main source of entertainment were these events. </p><p>I finally spotted Carol, talking to Elijah. She also saw me and gestures for me to come, rather enthusiastically. I could see the mayor from where I was heading. He appeared unhappy and super jealous. I suppose having your wife charmed by another man is too much to handle. I giggle and finally reach them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” I greet and Elijah turns to me with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Mr Smith, allow me to introduce you to Rowan Gilbert. Her ancestors are one to the founders and she’s now the main guardian to her family.” Carol introduced me cheerfully and I shook hands with the original, giving him a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of small talk Elijah said, “Rowan, let me introduce you to my business partner.” He gave me a stare that this was the witch. I smile and follow him to the woman, her back was to us as she chatted to someone. I heard her sultry voice and felt a slight discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>Elijah tapped her shoulder and she turned to us. As she did my face slowly fell and I felt the colour drain from me. As dread and fear filled me. “Rowan, I’d like you to meet Celeste Dubois.”<br/><br/></p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">it was now April 3rd 2010</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well hope you enjoyed, as you see the chapter had nothing interesting 😏😏</p><p>Anyway this story is officially a Klaus x OC x Elijah (together at the same time) fanfic! I’m sorry if you wished otherwise. Also Rowan will only tell Klaus and Elijah that she’s someone. She will not however tell them she knows them from TV.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. What Is Going On?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So as you saw from last chapter Elijah's lovely ex is here. You know, to be bffs with Rowan, maybe stir some drama.....I'm just kidding. Let's see what happens? Hope you enjoy ☺️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood there staring like an idiot, frozen and incapable of reacting. On the inside I was screaming, <em>"why is she here? How is she alive? Why are you with her?"</em> However, I couldn't show that on my face. My mind was trying to shake me back to reality but my body was unmoving.</p><p> </p><p>I can see that the partners shared a look of concern. "Hello, it's nice to meet you Rowan, Elijah has told me a lot about you," the woman said with her sultry voice and french accent. I mean she's been possessing woman for over a century, how come she didn't pick up an American accent? When she was in Sabine Dubois's body, she had a normal accent. I am seriously being salty right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you too, he's told you good things I hope," I say breathlessly and my body was shaking a little. The after effect of shock and panic caused me to shake and start to feel sick. As Celeste and I shook hands, I felt her magic reach mine. Hers was more powerful than Gloria's and mine combined.</p><p> </p><p>I gasped a little at it and couldn't help but glare at her. How is it fair that a woman who possessed innocent witches, gets to keep that power? The woman also appeared to be startled by my magic. I'm not surprised, as according to Gloria and grams, I had more power than most witches my age.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes all good things," she whispered, as if realising something. I furrowed my brows but didn't question it.</p><p> </p><p>"So, how do you like Mystic Fall?" I ask her and we start a normal conversation. Throughout it we never mentioned the other's magic but were clearly, in need to talk in private. Elijah at some point, got dragged away by Damon and Alaric. They were under strict instructions not to antagonise him.</p><p> </p><p>"May we speak in private?" She asked in french! So I replied with a quick nod and we headed outside. The sun was still high up and the breeze of spring was nice. The flowers had bloomed, so the scene was beautiful. "Do you know why we are here?" Celeste asked, her tone serious and face sour.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Mr Elijah only said he had witch business," I replied.</p><p> </p><p>"I have had a rough life Rowan," she admitted and I wanted to snort at her. She wasn't possessing anyone currently, which was a relief. "I was born back in the late 1700s, learned and trained with my coven," she went on telling me a little of her story.</p><p> </p><p>It was mainly her struggle in the french quarter as a witch. Considering at the time, the area wasn't stable. The originals were at war with the local government, as well as the witches and werewolves. It was a feud as old as time, for survival and the power to rule.</p><p> </p><p>She began telling me stories of her lost coven members and her interaction with the Originals. "And you fell for Mr Elijah?" I inquire softly, surprising her. She nodded in confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you know?" She asked. To be truthful, even if I lacked the knowledge of this world, the way they looked at each other made it too obvious.</p><p> </p><p>"I see the way you stare at each other, with longing and heartache," I tell her and she sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"You are perceptive. Yes, we had a relationship back in the early 1800s," she told me of their story. How she met him in one of the meetings and they were both enamoured. "As you can see, he was the perfect gentlemen, that every woman dreams of." I did see it, he truly was something to wish for.</p><p> </p><p>Something akin to jealousy, boiled inside of me. I still didn't understand how she survived from Klaus. She had possessed witches and used them to gain power, in hopes of killing him. Or at least making him and his family suffer. So what had occurred in New Orleans?</p><p> </p><p>"If I'm not too forward, you said use to, what happened?" I ask her and she tenses a little.</p><p> </p><p>"I died due to Klaus's unfair judgement," she sneered, giving me the affirmative that she hasn't forgiven him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yet you're here," I whisper and she chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"I was smart enough to place my soul into other bodies, I survived for decades until a few years ago." She explained how the Originals showed up in New Orleans, to reclaim their city. It wasn't an easy battle but the family's superior ability and resilience, guaranteed their win.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you ever try to get revenge?" I bluntly asked her, she tenses a little and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"I have but they had an informant and new the body I was in, was possessed," she stated. "They colluded with the witches in the quarter to get me back into my own body," she continued.</p><p> </p><p>"How have you stayed alive? I mean, Mr Klaus is known to be ruthless," I inquire, finally getting to the point I needed to know about.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you see, firstly I had Elijah's support. Secondly, we made a deal. This is why we're here," she says. I blink in question and raise an eye brow. Where was she going with this?</p><p> </p><p>"You see Rowan, 500 years ago, a clan of Salem witches arrived in this town. Of course it was a village at the time." She wen on to tell me the story, that I already knew, regarding the Salem witches. "When a witch is killed, their spirits hold power. The more brutal the murderer the stronger, the connection to the living world."</p><p> </p><p>"You're telling me thing, I'm already aware of," I say and she glared at me a little. She was demanding some sort of respect that I just couldn't muster, for her her. She was a murder and willing to kill an unborn child, in the Original timeline. Yes she is yet to commit such an act, yet it's still not a good idea to trust her.</p><p> </p><p>"When I find that house, I plan on absorbing the power of the witches," she admits and I grit my teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"Won't that kill you?" I ask her, as it was the logical thing to believe.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I've learned a few tricks whilst possessing other witches and learned to absorb without getting harmed." Once again I grit my teeth at her cockiness and distasteful attitude. She was laughing somewhat evilly, confusing me. How is Elijah trusting her with this? Unless he wishes to help her exact revenge or he truly believed she mean no harm.</p><p> </p><p>"What would happen if you absorb all of those witches?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well the power in the house would disappear," she replied nonchalantly, as if it's the most usual thing in the world. I sigh and shake my head, trying to wrap my mind around the information and process it. This wasn't good and I had to figure out a plan that works for most people. If I just try to get rid of Celeste, then Elijah would kill me.</p><p> </p><p>If I refuse to help them and went against them, then I'd also die and everyone I Love will too. I contemplated for a few minutes, as silence finally fell between us. As the moments went by, I started losing hope in figuring things out. Until I asked, "do you want to use the power to kill Klaus?" The question doesn't alarm her, instead she laughs rather loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"No silly! The deal was that we'll open a fresh page, if I get enough power to be able to hold my own against him." That stunned me and I felt a part of me relax and yet I still found it difficult to trust her. Something just didn’t sit right with me.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you returning to New Orleans, afterwards?” I ask and she appears startled by my question.</p><p> </p><p>“No....I,” she paused staring at me, as if I’d grown a second head. “Ehm, no I am hoping to start my own coven with that power. Hopefully with the witches here,” she said. I stared at her, not shocked but annoyed and slightly angry. I had no qualms with her, however, the idea of us in a coven or the even the Bennett’s with her. It grossed me out completely.</p><p> </p><p>Her magic was unnatural and she was unnatural. She’d done a crime, according to normal witch standards, according to Gloria’s lessons. So why on earth would we welcome her? Even if we weren’t a coven, as more than 5 witches are needed for one.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I need you to speak with the Bennetts regarding the witch house, as it is their ancestors.” I tell her and she rolls her eyes at that, then sighs. “I’ll also need a word with Mr Elijah,” I hissed and that got her attention. She understood my motivation behind speaking with him. I wished to confirm the truth. She scoffed at my disrespect but all I did was excuse myself and go back to the party.</p><p> </p><p>My blood was boiling, it was very alarming. As the woman hadn’t spoke of something terrible. I was afraid my judgement was blinded by actions in the first time line, which they slightly were. Despite this, I had always trusted my instincts and gut feeling. Something inside me was screaming at me to get rid of her. That if I gave her a chance, she may commit an atrocity.</p><p> </p><p>I searched for Elijah at the party, I found him chatting with John. They were surrounded by Damon and Alaric. I also spotted Jenna and Pearl not too far away. I felt my feet move as quickly as they could without running. The moment I was a few feet away, the vampires turned to me. As they saw me, they all gave me worried looks.</p><p> </p><p>“Rowan, are you okay?” Damon asked and John came closer to me.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay,” I tell them.</p><p> </p><p>“Rowan, you look pale and sick,” that time it was John. To his credit I didn’t in fact feel nauseated from the temper and my body felt hot.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Elijah, may I speak to you in private?” My voice came out tried and just a little above a whisper. The man nodded in reply, whilst the others appeared concerned for my sudden request. We walked just a few meters away from the group and tried to find a quiet spot. By now Celeste had reentered the place and walked to the food stand.</p><p> </p><p>“Rowan, I believe you should go home, you don’t appear well,” Elijah said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. Mr Elijah I need to tell you something,” I start nervously. “I’m sorry, Celeste had spoken a little about your past, so I’m sorry for what I’m about to say. I hope I don’t offend you.” I continue and he grows more concerned but kept silent, urging me to continue with his eyes. “I understand that she was once someone you held dearly and she may have been worth it.” I try to sound calm and sincere, “however something isn’t right about her. I trust my instincts Mr Elijah. The more I spend time with her the worst I feel. There is a voice inside me, nagging me to get rid of her,” I admit.</p><p> </p><p>Elijah stays silent for a few moments before exasperating. He was clearly unhappy with what’ve said. “Rowan, your instincts aren’t wrong. I was also afraid of this,” he explained and I relax a little. “Don’t worry, I’ll look into it,” he continued. This time I sigh in relief at his words, feeling the tension and anger start to dissipate from my body. “Rowan I urge you to let me take you home, you do not look well.”</p><p> </p><p>I smile lightly at him, “it’s okay, I’ll have Damon take me back,” I whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologise for my forwardness but what is he to you?” The question took me off guard.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s interesting, he’s a great friend of mine,” I say and turn back to stare at said friend. He was obviously listening in on the conversation. He was staring at us with a grin, “although he is an occasional pet fly, that buzzes incessantly in my ear.” I tease with a smirk and see Damon’s lips move, simultaneously Elijah chuckles. “What’d he say?”</p><p> </p><p>“That if he’s a pet fly then you’re a pet sloth, that’s slow and uninteresting.” My jaw dropped at the sentence, I poke my tongue out at Damon and he does the same.</p><p> </p><p>“As you see we’re very mature in this town,” I say giggling. Elijah chuckles and hold out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Please let me take you home Rowan, Celeste knows where to head back to,” he says and I nod. I look at Damon and he nods in understanding, to inform the others. Elijah and I head back to my house, the car ride was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>When I was ready to go inside I thank him for his kindness. “Can I ask you something important?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, but if you wish, I believe we can have another chat this evening. Once you’re rested,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that sounds good,” I respond. “Does Celeste know about Elena being the doppelgänger?” The question puzzles him and surprises him.</p><p> </p><p>“You really do not trust her, do you?” He asks and I give him a pointed look. “No she does not, as I have pointed out that I also do not fully trust her. She was once as you said, worthy of my love, now she had become someone I do not recognise.” His words confirmed that she had tried to do something back in New Orleans and failed.</p><p> </p><p>I bid him goodbye and went to change and rest. I didn’t have a good sleep however, as nightmares plagued my mind. The image of a man telling to be careful kept showing up. As I woke up, I felt a little better but not well rested. I took a cold shower in hopes of refreshing myself. It didn’t help as I just felt tense throughout my whole body.</p><p> </p><p>I texted Elijah to meet me at the park, near the old Lockwood property. I dressed myself and texted the group where I was headed. When I arrived, Elijah was already waiting, a cup of coffee in hand. “It’s hazelnut flavoured,” he said and I chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Please forgive me if I am too nosy but what happened with Celeste exactly?” I ask and he tensed.</p><p> </p><p>“Celeste was killed due to Nik’s possessiveness over us,” he explains what Celeste had explained regarding her death. “She died because I cared for her,” he admired with a sad tone and it broke my heart. I did the only thing I knew would cheer him up.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault, Mr Klaus is responsible for his own actions. Plus she’s alive, maybe she’s not the same but maybe you’ll learn to love her just as much.” I say softly, even though I didn’t like the idea of them together. I honestly believed in the end, Katherine may have been the only woman I agreed with, for him.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at me, “I don’t believe it’s wise to do so, after all both our instincts are telling us she’s not to be trusted.” Of course he was right but how do you tell such a powerful witch, no.</p><p> </p><p>“I told her she needs to speak with the Bennetts before going to the Salem witch house.” I told him and he blinked, tilting his head in question.</p><p> </p><p>“You know where it is?” He asked and I smirked, deciding to tease him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, maybe...” I twirled with a mocking pout on my face.</p><p> </p><p>“Rowan...” Elijah warned and I chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take you to it but fair warning, it’s not what you expect,” I told him and grabbed his arm. We went to the car and headed to the house. It was fully renovated and furnished (thanks to Sheila). When he saw the house from outside, the Original gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“You renovated it,” he stated the obvious but I confirmed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we asked the witches if it was okay and they were very happy with the suggestion.” I tell him and he hums in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get the money; if you don’t mind me asking,” I understood why he asked. The house was large and the renovation was very well done. For a house that was nearly scrap it appeared as good as new. Such work required good amount of money, an amount I shouldn’t be wasting on these things.</p><p> </p><p>“I sold two daylight rings to friends, they paid me handsomely,” I explain.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it Rose and Trevor?” His question surprised me.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it wasn’t. There wouldn’t be enough time to renovate it like this. How did you know I gave them daylight rings?” I ask and he chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“My men found them, as they were leaving Mystic Falls,” he says and I hold my breath in worry. “Calm down, neither of them is harmed,” I calm at his words. “Why did you help them?” He asked and I smiled softly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Because no one deserves to be running away, the way they have been,” I say with sincerity and he knew from my face, that I had another meaning.</p><p> </p><p>“Has Nik told you of Mikael?” He inquired and I shook my head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Gloria however, did explain that he and your sister ran away from Chicago because of him.” I explain and it was the truth, or at least half of it. Elijah was sceptical but nodded with a smile. “Why has he been chasing after him?” I ask even though I knew the exact answer. Elijah smiled softly at me but to my surprised he didn’t give me the expected answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we have more important matter to attend to. Besides I believe Nik would like to tell you himself.” I understood and we started to discuss our plan in regard to Celeste. I told him my opinion that she likely wants the power to seek revenge. He agreed with the notion but also suggested that she wishes for power either way.</p><p> </p><p>She had become hungry for it and likely just wished to achieve supreme witch powers. I wondered what that was exactly, as there were still things I didn’t know about. I had hoped that once this was over, I’d spent some time with Elijah and ask all the difficult questions.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, you can tell Mr Klaus to come,” I say confidently with a sweet smile. Elijah blinks at me in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“You already have a way to convince him?” He asks and I nod in confirmation. He smiles widely and we head back to the car. We were about to go to the Grill, as he we both wished to spend some more time together. Apparently I was somewhat good company.</p><p> </p><p>As we drove to the diner, I got a phone call from Damon. “Hey Dracula, what’s up?” I ask cheerfully, as I felt much better after my talk with Elijah.</p><p> </p><p>“Rowan, you have to hurry, we have a situation,” the man says in panic. The Original and I stared at each other in worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Damon what’s going on,” I ask and I heard the phone being passed to someone else.</p><p> </p><p>“Get us the moonstone, or your vampire friend dies!” An unfamiliar male voice called from the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is this?” I demand and I felt Elijah speed to the Salvatore house.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Brady, I’m the alpha to Mason’s pack and I demand the moonstone. Or else your vampire friend will be in much pain,” the werewolf threatens. I didn’t expect this to happen, considering Mason was alive. He must have betrayed us, how desperate was he to break his curse?</p><p> </p><p>Was he truly willing to sacrifice innocent people, just so he doesn’t have to break his bones once a month? I growled in fury, I had been accumulating anger for the past few weeks. This was gonna get out of hand if I don’t calm myself.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Elijah, I need your help,” I say and the man just gives me a reassuring look. I text the group about the issue and urged them not to go to the rescue, as Elijah and I were on it. I also texted Sheila not to trust Celeste and that we needed to talk first thing in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>As we arrived at the boarding house, I prepared myself. “Don’t kill them, just knock them out. We need them,” I whisper and Elijah raises an eye brow in question but doesn’t argue. We enter the house, ready to kick some ass!<br/><br/></p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">It was now April 6th 2010</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please tell me your thoughts. What is gonna happen with Celeste? 😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. How Dare You Challenge Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m hoping you’re enjoying the story so far. I have a plan to edit the first chapter, as I felt it would need some refining. Anyway hope you like the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah and I walked cautiously into the boarding house. I had contacted Zach in order for him to invite the Original in. Elijah informed me that the werewolves were currently interrogating Damon about the moonstone. The younger vampire was in obvious pain, as even I could hear his tortured groans. I cringed and my heart broke, listening to my friend in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Elijah and I entered the house slowly and as subtly as possible. We hoped to have the element of surprise, even though I knew we had it. For some reason there were only 4 werewolves in the house. Brady was clearly one of them, along with a woman -I'm guessing to be Jules- and two others. As we reached the parlour I heard clearly what they were asking.</p><p> </p><p>"So you'll tell us who has the stone?" It was Brady asking the questions. Damon yelled in pain and just laughed afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll never get it," he said and it only earned him more torture.</p><p> </p><p>"I can do this all day you know," this time it was another man. He sounded familiar and I suppose it may be the strange werewolf; that created the torture device from a porno. As the Original and I finally entered the place and saw everything, I confirmed my suspicions. What shocked me however, was Mason's presence, although he was actually held back by Jules.</p><p> </p><p>"Brady that's enough," he tried telling his Alpha only for said man to growl at him. Mason went silent and just flinched. I sighed at the view and gestured for Elijah to start our clean up.</p><p> </p><p>"You want the moonstone?" He spoke aloud and held the stone in his hand. Everyone stared at us, then the werewolves narrowed their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hand it over, we out number you," Brady said cockily and I could barely hold back my laughter. I just waved my hand and Damon's restraints, along with the torture collar broke. The idiots all gasped and backed up a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Step away from them, or that'll be your necks," I say with a sweet smile. I stare especially hard at the porno boy and he backs away quickly with fear in his eyes. I smirked, as did the vampires and Mason sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay Mase?" I asked and he smiled weakly at me.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. I just told them about it and next thing I know they show up and start doing this," he explained and I understood. It was a relief that he hadn't betrayed us, as I don't take that lightly. I turn to Damon and approach him. He was still sat in the chair, trying to recover from his injuries.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" I whispered softly and he smiles widely as if nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm better now that you're here witchy sloth," he teases and I chuckle, happy to see he still maintained his attitude.</p><p> </p><p>"What would you do without me fly Dracula?" I jokingly ask as I pull the rest of the chains away. The werewolves were still standing there like idiots, or deer in headlights. "Mr Elijah, do you mind calling Celeste?" I ask and that shocks the original. He still nods and calls her.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a witch helping vampires?" Brady questioned, in a very accusatory manner. I narrow my eyes at his words.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm helping vampires to save my sister," I reply truthfully, which he doesn't believe, if his sarcastic snort is anything to go by. I simply roll my eyes and perform a quick spell. The werewolves had no chance here, even if I didn't get them to sleep, Elijah would've dealt with them. They were asleep apart from Mason whom I kept awake.</p><p> </p><p>The Lockwood started apologising profusely to both Damon and I. "I swear all I did was tell them I was involved with the curse, they showed up and did this to Damon," he explained. I still needed more information, like how they found out the Salvatore was a vampire in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>It turned out, that I missed quite a bit when I went home to rest. Apparently the pack had arrived a day prior and had spoken to Mason. They started by asking simple questions, coaxing him into revealing everything he knew. Sadly the Masewolf had trusted his pack, as is expected. The pack used that against him and were clever enough to manipulate it to their advantage.</p><p> </p><p>They had informed him they wish to discuss the curse with the witch breaking it. That they wished to understand if the rumours on the curse were true. Mason was hoping to get them to speak with me and Elijah. However, Damon had showed up with Alaric. They were just paying Mason a friendly visit as the three had gotten close. They had many things in common, mainly their vampire girlfriends and alcohol but it was enough.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of their developing friendship makes me smile. Anyway, the pack sensed the vampire and weren't too happy with Mason's decision on befriending him. The Lockwood wasn't aware how hostile Brady and Jules were toward vampires. My guess is that they both had traumatic experiences with vampires. I would sympathise with them, if they hadn't tortured my friend.</p><p> </p><p>The werewolves then came this afternoon to the boarding house, at least only four of them did. They captured Damon, when his guard was down. Luckily Alaric hadn't been in the house, as I wished to avoid his death for as long as possible. The werewolves caught Damon by surprise with a vervain injection. Although I had the Salvatores intake the plant, their tolerance wasn't the highest.</p><p> </p><p>The raven was knocked out almost immediately, with Mason being held back. Next thing he knew, Damon was strapped to the chair, along with a collar. When the vampire awoke, the three began torturing him and questioning him. Mason tried to stop them but he was no match for his Alpha and two others.</p><p> </p><p>My phone call had disrupted their torture session and Brady had allowed Damon to answer. Once he understood who I was, the alpha replied and gave me the threat. By the end of the story, my blood was boiling once again. I hated violence on normal occasions, it was absolutely unacceptable when it was used against people I cared about.</p><p> </p><p>In my past life I had experiences abuse from partners and bosses. They were awful experiences that I hadn't wished on my enemies. So in this lifetime, I vowed to protect and help as many people as I could. Especially after finding out about my magic. Yes I wasn't the bravest nor the cleverest of the bunch, let alone the strongest but I was gonna try.</p><p> </p><p>After Mason finished his story, I got up and went to the blood bag stash. I grabbed two bags and headed back to Damon. I handed him his food and he drank it slowly. He wasn't in any hurry and his wounds were healing already. I sighed in relief, knowing he'll be just fine.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you need Celeste?" Elijah finally asked. I face him with a coy look.</p><p> </p><p>"She's powerful and has a lot of knowledge, I wanted a spell to trap them in a certain area," I explain. It was the truth, as my plan was to keep them for Klaus. I wished to have them be part of the bargain. They were already trouble makers and a threat, so what better way to get them in line than a sire bond? Of course I wasn't going to allow Klaus to keep them under it for long.</p><p> </p><p>My plan was to fully have them gain freedom but stay with him as a pack. That way he earns their full loyalty, as werewolves are known to have them. This will guarantee that Hayley won't be able to use them against him. Not that I would allow the woman to get anywhere near them. I never understood how he let her live! She'd given 12 innocent people up for slaughter, just to get information (unlikely to be reliable might I add) on her long lost family!</p><p> </p><p>Regardless, I'm getting way ahead of myself. Celeste is an excellent witch whether I liked it or not, she'd be able to manage such a spell. "Why are we keeping them alive?" Damon obviously questioned, he never liked keeping those that threaten him alive.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I am not killing a bunch of people, just because they had hope," I say. I had a good point, as both Mason and Elijah nodded in agreement. Despite that, Damon still looked unhappy and I couldn't blame him for it.</p><p> </p><p>"Still, it is quiet intriguing for you to refrain from harming them," it was Elijah who questioned me this time. I smile and decide to give him somewhat of a bread crumb.</p><p> </p><p>"Who knows, maybe we'll need them in the near future," I say confidently and his eyes widen a fraction. If I hadn't been expecting a reaction I wouldn't have caught it. We finally started placing the napping wolves into the cars and waited for Celeste. When the woman arrived we drove to where the pack was staying. Mason was ordered to call them all for a meeting. Fortunately they were previously instructed by Brady to remain on campus.</p><p> </p><p>On the car ride I awkwardly discussed the spell with Celeste. Neither of us was comfortable with the other. I was unaware if Elijah had told her of my instinct reaction to her or not. Yet she had obvious dislike to me. Nevertheless we were able to manifest a perfect spell for the pack. Considering they were all connected to Brady as their Alpha, all we had to do was curse him.</p><p> </p><p>Mason was to denounce him from alphahood, if he wished to be unaffected by the spell. The young man agreed, even if it slightly upset him. It was for the best as he knew his pack members won't take too kindly to his choices. When we reached the campus, Elijah and Damon pulled out the werewolves. Mason remained in the car while Celeste and I went with the vampires.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the pack came out to see what the commotion was about. As soon as they spotted their alpha and strongest female unconscious, they tried to attack. Celeste and I fended them off with a small spell. It was similar to the aneurism spell we used on vampires. However, this one was catered to the werewolves' slower healing. It was a strong migraine that affected their vision and hearing.</p><p> </p><p>As the werewolves clutched their heads, the vampires dropped Brady, Jules and pornowolf. "What did you do to them?" Some random pack member asked, once we released them from the migraine spell.</p><p> </p><p>"Your alpha and friends attacked one of our friends," Elijah spoke to them calmly. I relax, as for once I'm not the one doing the talking. The original was more than capable of handling this. I felt the other witch stare at me heatedly. My guess is that she doesn't approve of my closeness to the vampires. Honestly I wanted to chew her out. Who was she to judge me?</p><p> </p><p>"They wanted the moonstone!" Another werewolf chimed in, as if trying to justify their actions.</p><p> </p><p>"They could have asked but instead they decided to torture, they lost their chance for an explanation," the original responded. This caused the pack to tense and stare in worry. I fought back an eye roll. Seriously what is with people and not expecting consequences. If you do something terrible then you better be prepared for the reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not all, we'll keep you here until the curse is lifted," I announce. This earned me a few growls and some tried to attack. I signed for Celeste to start performing the curse on Brady. Even if I don't trust her, I had to let her do it, as I had no experience with it.</p><p> </p><p>Instead I helped Elijah and Damon in restraining the wolves and preventing them from existing the area. Although the radius of the area was wider than they expected. I didn't wish to fully restrict their movement, more just to prevent them from existing Mystic Falls.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes passed before I felt the barrier take effect. I glanced at the other witch and she nodded in confirmation. "Alright it's done," I say calmly. I didn't need to lift my voice as the vampires can hear me well enough. They released the captured werewolves and headed back to the vehicles. I did the same with Celeste.</p><p> </p><p>"They'll never forgive me," Mason says as I enter the car. I just turn around and pat his shoulder in reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>"You did the right thing, they see it eventually," I try to comfort him. He smiles in response and just nods with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll wait and see," he says and we drive off, heading to my house. I say my goodbyes to the others as I we arrived at my home. When I entered, my siblings and Jenaric greeted me. They were worried sick and asked about the events in detail. I explained from start to finish how it went and they calmed.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning I got a call from Sheila regarding our discussion on Celeste. I went to the Bennett's house, as I didn't wish to have Celeste accidentally find the SWH. "Good morning grams," I greet the older woman with a bright smile. It had been a while since we hung out alone and talked about witchy things. She was just as delighted, giving me an equally gleeful smile.</p><p> </p><p>"It has been too long since we did this Rowan," she commented what was on my mind.</p><p> </p><p>"I agree, we seriously need to get back into the habit of it," I reply and we sit down. For the next hour or so, we avoid the elephant in the room. Rather focusing on Bonnie and her training. We discussed her progress, which was impressive to say the least. Along with what type spells we should try next. It was rather ridiculous how much we wanted avoid the Celeste subject.</p><p> </p><p>We even had some tea and biscuits, talking about normal town drama. Then I realised that the conversation needed to be switched to the important topic. It wasn't that I wished for the chat to end but we needed to talk. "Grams, you can't trust Celeste," I say suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>The woman sighed at the statement, "I'm aware child," she surprises me with her response. "However, I want to know your side of things," she tell me. So I go on and give it to her. I mention how my instincts rejected her and how the woman had told me her past. I informed grams how Celeste started to possess other witches. This clearly infuriated the Bennett.</p><p> </p><p>"That is cruel and unacceptable by nature," she said. I nod in understanding as I agreed with the notion. I sympathised with Celeste to an extent. However, the is no excuse for using other people's bodies without their consent.</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently she wishes to absorb the Salem witch powers," I continue to explain the motivation of the NOLA witch. Sheila grew more upset with my report on the plan.</p><p> </p><p>"A coven? She does know she needs 5 witches, we're only four!" Grams said rather angrily. "However, a witch like that must have something up her sleeve. She wouldn't jump into this type of plan without all the needed parts." Of course this made sense, as Celeste was a rather cunning woman. I agreed with grams on the interpretation, then a terrifying thought occurred to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Grams, there is no way that Celeste could have access to Abby Bennett, right?" I inquire with a worried look. Grams seemed shocked at the question and began to ponder. For a brief moment I feared that she would say yes. Fortunately her face morphed as she relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>"No child. Abby is using her father's surname, so she won't be found," the woman says. I sigh in relief. Apparently due to some witch families being so old, they kept their surnames and their husbands would adopt it. This way the witches would be recognised by their society easier. It made it more efficient to form covens and find people from their community.</p><p> </p><p>"We can always consult the spirits in regards to this matter," Sheila suddenly said. I furrowed my brows in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't we trying to prevent the witch from taking their power?" I ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Well yes, if the spirits don't agree to have their power taken, then they can seal it from her," Sheila clarified. I still wasn't completely understating her point. So she went into more detail for me to get it. What she truly wanted was to warn the Salem witches about Celeste. This way they were prepared even if she tried to force them. As spirits their power is completely theirs, if they wish to share it or prevent someone from accessing it.</p><p> </p><p>I smile thinking it was a brilliant plan, "we should contact Celeste and tell her," I say. Grams nodded in agreement, knowing it's better not to delay our plan. She was aware I had far more daunting tasks on my mind.I contacted the witch and told her that we'd take her to the witch house tomorrow. To my surprise she refused.</p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow doesn't quiet work for me, I need to get something done, maybe in a few days?" She tells me and I have no choice but to agree. This did allow us some more time, however I wished to deal with Celeste as soon as possible. As my luck would have it, just a few days later I get a call from Damon.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a feeling this Celeste has something to do with this witchy, Katherine is here!" He exclaimed Andy jaw dropped.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean she's here?" I question, begging for it not to be true.</p><p> </p><p>"She's in the boarding house, currently making use of my shower, get out Katherine!" He yells the last part and I cringe. This wasn't good at all. Although Kat is unlikely to commit crimes whilst Elijah roamed the town. Despite this, there is still a high chance she wished for revenge.</p><p> </p><p>"Put her on the phone," I say calmly, rubbing my forehead in pain. I hear the phone being passed and start talking, "hey Kat." I pause, yet there was no answer. "Alright, I understand if you're upset but what were we supposed to say?" I try to say as softly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh relax, it's funny seeing you on edge!" She exclaims with a laugh and a part of me wished to strangle her.</p><p> </p><p>"Please just don't do anything that'll lead to fights and drama," I whine to her. She just chuckles and hands the phone back to the raven.</p><p> </p><p>"What do we do now witchy?" He asks as if I can give an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you expect me to say Damon? Just accept it and move around it," I say trying to sound nonchalant and uninterested. On the inside I was truly worried about Kat messing up. If the stress of Katerina Petrova wasnt enough, I received another phone call from Elijah.</p><p> </p><p>"He's here Rowan, he'll arrive tonight!" He says with a dangerous tone. I knew he would also be tense upon Klaus's arrival, I hoped it'd be a little later, apparently not. Nevertheless I told Elijah I was gonna meet him at the house he was staying at, tonight. This was in hopes of getting the deal with Klaus as quickly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Things are starting to get more complicated and slightly out of my hands. I prayed to nature for help with these things.</p><p> </p><p>It was now April 12th 2010</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed, please tell me your thoughts. Klaus is here and Kat is out of the tomb, what’s next? 😏😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Hello Again?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, Niklaus is here and it looks like dear old Rowan has some explaining to do...😉 there is a lot of talking, brace yourselves!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went that evening to the house Elijah was staying at with Celeste. I honestly disliked them staying at the same house together. What if she finds out something she shouldn't, I don't know like Elena being a doppelgänger! Regardless of my thoughts I ignored them and headed to the house.</p><p> </p><p>When I arrived Elijah greeted me warmly, "good evening Rowan," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Good evening Mr Elijah," I replied nervously. I felt tense and worried, considering Klaus was unpredictable. He may like me and was on good terms with his brother, however if he felt that we were betraying him or going behind his back! Then all hell will break loose and we wouldn't hear the end of it. My main goal is to get my family out of this alive!</p><p> </p><p>"So what is your plan for my brother?" The original asked me as he handed me a cup of warm tea. I smiled at his hospitality and accepted the cup graciously.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you and you'll see when he arrives, for now let's try and convince him your way," I tell Elijah. I am actually trying to avoid saying I have no definite plan but know that Klaus needs Elena alive. If I agree to help him find a way to break the second curse, then the hybrid will likely keep Elena alive. The last resort was admitting my alter ego but that is a worst case scenario.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you wish for me to tell him?" He asked and I was stunned.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't prepare anything?" I countered and he smiled at me. "What am I missing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Rowan, you'll excuse me if I sound insensitive but your sister isn't my concern, it is only out of respect for you that I am going through with this," he explained. I was once again shocked by his reply. I was not expecting him to truly feel nothing for my sister. In the show he seemed sympathetic and his affections for the doppelgänger seeped through.</p><p> </p><p>This time around he appeared determined, not to soil his relationship with Niklaus. That did put a dent in my plans, I still had to persevere. He wasn't backing away from the deal, just requesting I give him instructions. So I did so, "well you can try to reason with him, I mean Elena is only 17!" I say.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs heavily, as if trying to let me down gently, "I understand that. Rowan, I have tried this with him before," he explains and to my irritation he told me about his experience during Katherine's capture. "I had tried to get Niklaus to understand, I didn't wish for her to die that way. She was innocent and radiant, truly living."</p><p> </p><p>"You had feelings for her," I tell him with a hint of spite. He smiles gently at me and nods with a little regret.</p><p> </p><p>"A common mistake I'm told," he says the exact same line he'd said to Elena. That hurt me, I didn't want him to feel upset.</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't a mistake, you can't control how you feel Mr Elijah," I tell him honestly. Despite my anger toward the vampdopple, I did sympathies with her and understood the man's affection for her. If they truly become happy together, then who am I to get in the way?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a thousand years old Rowan and it appears I keep repeating my mistakes," he argues. I place a hand on his arms to comfort him briefly.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Elijah, I'm sure Katherine wasn't the same when you met her. From what Trevor told me, she was similar to my sister," I say. "And your description confirms it," I continue. "She likely wished for a life full of adventure a love that consumed and challenged her." I continue to say what Damon had told Elena. Katherine was very similar to Elena in many aspects. Except life had dealt her a rough hand.</p><p> </p><p>Losing her daughter probably caused her trauma and pushed her to survive. If Elena lost a child she'd lose herself and never be able to function. They were similar but very different. While Katherine was selfish, Elena wasn't. Katherine was a master planner, Elena was an impulsive improviser. The most they have in common is their idea of love. Even if Katherine rejected Damon's idea and Elena was drawn to it, they still enjoyed it. If Katherine hadn't suffered, she'd probably wish for it too.</p><p> </p><p>"You speak of her rather fondly," the suited man said with an intrigued tone. I just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I said, she reminds me of my sister, I wonder if it's a doppelgänger thing," I reply. He chuckled at my statement and shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it is," his response makes me think that Tatia had the same personality.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of Katherine, she's out of the tomb," I tell him. He tenses a little at my tone.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm aware, I told Celeste to release her," he said and my eyes widened. "She didn't inform you by the looks of it, I specifically asked to do so," Elijah states.</p><p> </p><p>"Why wouldn't she tell me then? And why did you take her out?" I wondered.</p><p> </p><p>"Niklaus would want her free for him to take care of, as for why Celeste avoided telling you is beyond me," he responded.</p><p> </p><p>I sigh in confusion at the witches actions and Elijah'a reasoning for releasing Kat. "Why not just keep her there till he arrives? And I hate to say this but maybe Celeste was trying to drive a wedge between us," I suggest. This got the Original to furrow his brows in dismay. He was considering my opinion and due to our instincts on the witch, he was half convinced already.</p><p> </p><p>"We shouldn't jump to conclusions yet. And Katerina won't be handed to Niklaus yet," he explains. I raise an eye brow in question, then an idea popped up in my head.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you trying to gain her freedom Mr Elijah?" I inquire, hopeful that the original was doing so. He blinks at me in surprise and his mouth twitches.</p><p> </p><p>"You seem happy with the idea, I do want that," he said and I smile widely at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I can help if he doesn't agree immediately," I tell him. He stared at me in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"You keep amazing me, why would you do such a thing?" He questioned my motives, which wasn't surprising, since Katherine did try to use my sister to gain her freedom.</p><p> </p><p>"Her life was unfair, why wouldn't I try to help her if I could. If Elena was in her position then I would do anything to save her from that life." My argument convinced him, I was curious as to how he plans to gain her freedom though. "Mr Elijah.." I start but he cuts me off.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's concentrate on your sister first, then we'll discuss Katerina," he says. Part of me thinks he still has no certain plan. Then I realised something and raised my eye brow.</p><p> </p><p>"You have no plan, you're hoping she figures this out without your help, so Mr Klaus wouldn't be upset," I conclude.</p><p> </p><p>"You're too clever for your own good," he whispered in reply and I giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the first person to think so," I say chuckling and standing up. "You can't fault me for not having a plan then," I say and his eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>"You had no plan for my brother to free Elena?" He asked in concern but I shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, not the type that you expect anyway," I respond and he stood up a little tense. "Relax Mr Elijah, I'm sure it'll be just fine," I try to calm him. He sighs in frustration at my overconfidence but I wasn't actually overconfident. I was just stupidly hopeful and giving Niklaus the benefit of the doubt, hoping he released her if I helped.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour passed of us talking some more. Elijah had finally calmed down and decided to go along with my crazy plan. He gave me plenty of warnings and continuously lectured me on doing things without a plan. I kept reassuring him that I had some backup plan but wouldn't tell him what it was.</p><p> </p><p>Around 20:30 the suited Original tensed up and gestured for me to go to the other room. He wished to greet Niklaus himself and ease into the discussion. I will appear when the hybrid makes a decision, whether positive or negative. I ran to the room, my heart was racing and the fear settled in. Being around Elijah was comforting but now that I realised the danger of the situation, my fear returned.</p><p> </p><p>I was comfortable with both men by now, if anything I was somewhat friendly with Klaus. Despite that, my confidence on his sympathy was still very little. He only gained true sympathy when he gained his daughter. Even his affections for Caroline and Camille didn't increase it. Who was I to be able to earn his sympathy, I was a nobody and he barely liked me as a friend.</p><p> </p><p>I sigh and listen in on the conversation from the other room. Niklaus had just entered and Elijah handed him some blood. I stifled a chuckle at the very domestic talk, about blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Brother, New Orleans is rather boring without you," Mr Klaus said, I could picture his grin and dimples.</p><p> </p><p>"I have wonderful news for you Nik," Elijah stated.</p><p> </p><p>"What could that possibly be?"</p><p> </p><p>"I found her Niklaus, I found Katerina and something special," I predicted Klaus's reaction from Elijah's gleeful tone. And sure enough the way Niklaus replied was evidence enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Brother please, do not play with me," Klaus told his brother with desperation in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I would not joke of this subject Nik, you know this. I found a human doppelgänger," the voice was barely loud enough for me to hear. I heard the hybrid's breathing, coming out shallow, he was both excited and in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Then it's true, he told me this would happen," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Who told you?" Elijah questioned and it made me smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone called me a few days back," there it was. The reason I used the code name 'Someone'. If people were to accidentally listen in on the conversation they wouldn't be able to figure out who handed the information. They'd just believe the Originals had an informant. I smile as I hear Niklaus repeat what I told him.</p><p> </p><p>"There is something I was told," Niklaus was about it to slip into the failsafe. Luckily Elijah stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"Before that brother, I have a request for you," the older spoke with a little unease.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it Elijah?" Klaus questioned, his voice filled with suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish for you to keep the doppelgänger alive," Elijah said a little breathless. He was excellent at hiding his emotions but I was around him long enough to sense the subtle changes. I was observant by nature, especially when someone was unreadable.</p><p> </p><p>"Brother, why do you wish for it?" Klaus's questioned although his tone was relaxed and unaffected. That was a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>"She is young Niklaus and I don't want us falling into old mistakes. Make a deal straight with her and have her give her life willingly," Elijah tried. To be fair it was a good point, yet I predict without the failsafe, it would be rather moot. Niklaus was determined to not repeat past mistakes but in his own way.</p><p> </p><p>"Something tells me you're not the one requesting this, have you made a deal with the doppelgänger?" Niklaus inquired and I took that as my queue. My heart was beating out of my chest and I felt rather sick. Fear was coming off me in waves. I shakily opened the door and entered the sitting room. Both originals turned to face me. Klaus's eye widened and he blinked a few times.</p><p> </p><p>"I made a deal with him," I whisper, my voice weak. To my surprise the blonde man smiled it was soft and his demeanour wasn't hostile.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello love," he said with a comforting tone. The tension in my body unwind, as I realise he wasn't angry but happy to see me. The fear and tension I had felt for months had dissipated.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Mr Klaus," I say with a wide smile, he chuckles and I see Elijah also relax.</p><p> </p><p>"How many times must I ask you to call me Nik?" The hybrid says and I couldn't help but chuckle, it's as if no time had passed. "So you're the one requesting the doppelgänger's survival?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, she's my sister," I inform him with a soft sigh. His eyes widen and his mouth slackens.</p><p> </p><p>"I see, that's a very interesting turn of events," Klaus said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"I made a deal with Mr Elijah to request it," I continue to explain what I had in mind. Klaus chuckled again at my statement, making Elijah and I share a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>"So you wish to revive her, regardless of what I think?" The question caught me off guard, how did Niklaus know?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't want to go behind your back but I will still do it," I try to justify my actions.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not angry love, I would've been if you went behind my back," the hybrid reassured me. "I suppose you're both in luck, as I actually do need her alive," he continued and sat down on a chair. I share another questioning look with the older Mikaelson and we seat ourselves opposite the hybrid.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" I ask, even if I knew the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what the curse is?" Klaus inquired and mainly stared at Elijah who gave him a shake of the head. It indicated that the suites hadn't told me the full truth of the curse.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I imagine the curse right now isn't completely real, it's old so it's likely fabricated," I say and Klaus smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"You're very smart love, it isn't," he says and he began to tell me the full story. He started with how they were human and their family lost a child. They moved to America, what was called the new world. How they lost another sibling before the Original witch created the vampirism curse. After his first kill, they all saw what he truly was. A werewolf turned to vampire, a hybrid. The curse was on him.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't react much to the story as, I wished to not only display hints to Elijah about my knowledge, but also to seem accepting. Which I was. "You don't seem particularly surprised?" Klaus's questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"To be honest, I had a feeling the curse was fake. It isn't far fetched what your saying, magic is powerful and the possibilities are endless," I say with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"You aren't afraid?" He asks and I shake my head no.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I be, contrary to popular belief, nature isn't as weak as they think. If nature saw you as an abomination you wouldn't exist," I say. This got the brothers' attention, they properly never heard a witch say this before. "I mean either the spell wouldn't have worked on you and you'd die, or once you turned into a vampire..."</p><p> </p><p>"I would no longer be a werewolf," I didn't finish as Klaus did it for me. I shrugged, daring them to find a better explanation. The hybrid smiled softly at me. "You're really compassionate aren't you?" He asked more rhetorical.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't say compassionate, rather fair and giving people a chance," I inform him. I wasn't lying, as I will ignore past mistakes when meeting someone. I will judge them myself, if they hurt me or care for me. It was the only fair thing to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that Rowan knows the curse, why do you require the survival of the doppelgänger?" Elijah asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Turns out, the Original witch had a failsafe, if I wished to make hybrids I'd need a human doppelgänger's blood to complete their transformation."</p><p> </p><p>"So you'll still need Elena's blood afterwards?" I inquire with a little hint of fake worry. "Isn't there a way to break the failsafe?"</p><p> </p><p>"There always is a way, I just don't know how," the hybrid explained.</p><p> </p><p>"If I help you, would you let Elena live regardless?" I propose and the hybrid grins, while the brunette stares at me with worry.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, you have my word," I smile at Niklaus's response. I had no clue how to break the failsafe but I will sure as hell try.</p><p> </p><p>"Well that's settled then, thank you," I tell the brothers.</p><p> </p><p>"Leaving so soon?" Niklaus inquired and I smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I just want to tell my sister, plus I'll need to prepare if I am to help you," I say and he sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well, I believe Elijah and I need a small chat anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"Actually brother, I will be driving Rowan back," the other Original said. Niklaus and I stared at him in confusion. Why did Elijah need to talk to me?</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," I say and we head out, with surprisingly no further argument from the hybrid. We drove for a few moments in silence, however I realised Elijah wasn't driving home, rather to the Salem Witch House. I didn't ask why and just let the events play out.</p><p> </p><p>When we arrived he guided me to the house and we stood just outside of it. "What's going on?" I ask.</p><p> </p><p>"You tell me, first you're unafraid to discuss a deal with me, then you throw many hints that you know something I don't." Elijah started his tone cold and his face calculating. I sigh and allow him to continue his pleading his case. "Now you had no actual plan to save your sister yet your confidence was unwavering. Who are you?" His tone makes me back away a little as it was murderous and I was worried.</p><p> </p><p>"Who do you think I am?" I counter.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not play games with me Rowan," he scoffs clearly impatient and agitated.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Someone, I am not very fond of childish games. I do not know what you have or believe regarding these precious things I require. However, you got my attention. Shall we have a discussion? Sincerely Elijah Mikaelson,” I recount the first email he sent me. The man stares at me with wide eyes and his breath hitches. “Does that answer your question Mr Mikaelson?” I whisper with worry in my voice.<br/><br/></p><p>It was now April 12th 2010</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well hope you enjoyed this, it was quiet a difficult chapter to write. Tell me your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. How much do you know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you’re liking the story so far and how the events are taking place! Thank you for all the kind comments! 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Dear Someone, I am not very fond of childish games. I do not know what you have or believe regarding these precious things I require. However, you got my attention. Shall we have a discussion? Sincerely Elijah Mikaelson," I recount the first email he sent me. The man stares at me with wide eyes and his breath hitches. "Does that answer your question Mr Mikaelson?" I whisper with worry in my voice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes of silence followed my confession. On one hand, I was glad Elijah wasn't attacking me, on the other, I grew more worried by the minute. He had no further reaction after his initial shock. Maybe he needed some time to process what I had said. Maybe like me, he was in denial that it happened.</p><p> </p><p>Due to my fear I had wished to take back those words. Maybe blurt out a lie instead. Telling him something insane, such as I have visions or even try and use my optimism as an excuse. However, nothing seemed authentic or believable, so the truth was my only viable option. I finally decided to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Elijah," I whispered as softly as humanly possible, knowing full well he can still hear me loud and clear. His eyes twitched a little and he took a few steps toward me. I wished to back away but it will make me seem like a coward, which I was but I couldn't afford to let him know it.</p><p> </p><p>"How," he also spoke in a very soft manner, I was barely able to hear him. I take a deep breath, I contemplated telling him only half the truth or a version of it.</p><p> </p><p>"When I was ten, I woke up one day with the knowledge of things I shouldn't know," I say and he listens intently. My guess is he is also paying attention to my heart, so I avoided lying. "I gained memories of something like a past life," I continued cautiously. He still appeared to believe me so I grew more confident. "For some reason, the woman I used to be had knowledge of this world especially its past and future."</p><p> </p><p>"Past and future? How much do you exactly know?" Elijah asked with both awe and scepticism. I smile weakly at him, he somehow still trusted me and hadn't reacted badly.</p><p> </p><p>"For some things, I know way too much, for others way too little, so I suppose it's balanced," I admit. I had always felt this way, I had tried my best over the years to gain knowledge of the things I knew too little about. However, not much came up, apart from some helpful information.</p><p> </p><p>"You knew about the curse and my family?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," I replied quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"How much?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you come with me?" I inquire and hold out my hand to him. He hesitated but takes it and we head back to the car. I take the driver's seat and start heading to the place I wanted to show him.</p><p> </p><p>"While we are headed to this destination, please tell me why you decided to do what you did to my family," he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean why I helped you?" I rephrased his question with a little hint of teasing and to my surprise, he chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, why did you help us?"</p><p> </p><p>"I had a few paths I could take but all of them had dire consequences and too dark decisions to make," I explain. He smiles at me with understanding. "I'm sorry I deceived you, Mr Elijah, I really just wanted to help."</p><p> </p><p>"To be honest I'm not exactly happy with your deception, however, if it wasn't for you I doubt my family would have reunited the way it had." I smiled at his words and I felt tears burn my eyes, it was nice that someone reassured me my actions were good. I was always worried that I may ruin some things.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you don't hate me?" I had no idea why I asked this, I just hoped that he had no ill-feeling toward me. I wanted to desperately be accepted by those I respected. There weren't many but he was definitely one of them. My question had caught him off guard and upon looking at me, he realised I meant it.</p><p> </p><p>"No I do no hate you, I don't believe I'm capable after what you've done to help us," he responded. I swallowed back a little choke, as I tried hard not to cry in relief. "Why is it so important that I don't hate you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm always so worried that after all my efforts, one slip up with cause havoc," I explain. "I've already failed in two aspects," I continue and mention how my parents had still died. How Jenna was turned due to my challenge with Katerina.</p><p> </p><p>"So some things are out of your control, you cannot expect them to always be," Elijah tried to reason with me. I knew and understood it, it still felt scary and sad to deal with. "How did the events originally unfold, might I ask?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell you once I park the car," and I did. We had arrived near the Lockwood cellar and I started telling him everything. From our parents initial death, to Stefan meeting Elena. Then Zach's death by Damon's hand. I continued in a bit of detail about Katherine's original plan to use Caroline and Mason, that shifted to Tyler.</p><p> </p><p>"Due to all that, Isobel, Jenna and John all died!" I exclaimed by then I couldn't hold back my tears. They were running down my face and I felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry I'm not trying to assuage you with tears," I justify my self. He didn't seem upset with me or feeling manipulated. Then again he wasn't completely readable at the moment. I rubbed away my tears furiously, trying to compose myself and gather whatever dignity I had left.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly his handkerchief was being dabbed on my cheeks and below my eyes. His hands were gentle and slow. Contrary to the way I was harshly rubbing my skin. His left hand held my cheek while the other softly rubbed away my tears. I blushed at his gesture and felt more embarrassed than ever. How can such a great man deal with my messy emotional ass!</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," I whisper out of humiliation and try to pull his hands away.</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't apologise for crying over family," he whispered back. That astonished me, he wasn't bothered by my tears or emotions. He was sympathetic, then again what did I expect from the noble Original. I smile as he lets go and gives my left cheek one final brush with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Mr Elijah, you're very kind to me," I say and he smiles lightly at me. I sigh and pull myself together. "Shall we?" I gesture for him to follow me. We enter the cellar and go down. He realised what it was and his eye brows furrowed. "The Lockwoods are werewolves and they made this," I answer his unasked question. He nods and waits for me to mitigate our visit to the place. "Break this wall please," I say and point to the wall leading to the tunnels.</p><p> </p><p>Elijah doesn't hesitate and with a single punch, the wall collapses. I use a spell on a flashlight I kept in the cellar. The spell spreads the light and brightens it. The tunnel now appeared well lit and can be seen well. "Does this bring back memories?" I inquire with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"You knew I grew up here," he concurred.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, I need to show you something," I say and we start walking the tunnels. It was comfortably quiet. Once we reached the end, he understood why I wanted to get him here.</p><p> </p><p>"You knew about the names too," he says and I chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes but that's not why I got you here," I reply and walk into the area. He gets stuck as any other vampire and stares at me in question. "Apparently a witch cast a spell so that no vampire can enter, I can't even invite you in but that's what the light's for." I shine the light all across the room and show him the entire runes. He gasped when noticing the added symbols and drawings.</p><p> </p><p>I told him the story, that the villagers maintained their story for the next generation. I pointed to each symbol and explained it's origin. From the vampire and burnt tree. To Niklaus killing Esther. Elijah was mesmerised by them and rather impressed. "So they tried to warn those that came after," he whispered, breathless.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not all, what does this look like to you?" I ask and point toward the calendar for the tree. He analyses it for a few moments unsure, then when it hits him, he tries to once again enter but can't.</p><p> </p><p>"That's impossible!" He exclaims and turns to me with worry in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not. 300 years after the white oak was burnt, a new one took its place," I confirm his fear. He grits his teeth and his face became cold and threatening. "During the building of the city in 1860 the Salvatores used the tree to build the town's bridge." I speak with a very calm tone, hoping to defuse his worries. "Sadly when I came into my witch powers, I had no control and well, the bridge was accidentally burnt." I continue and give him a clearly teasing tone, hinting that it was on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth opens up a little before he chuckles and scoffs, "how tragic," he says and I chuckle too.</p><p> </p><p>"Very," I respond and he smiles at me. Something akin to fondness in his eyes but I didn't fool myself. He was likely very relieved, discovering that his family was safe. "However, the sign survived," I cut his relief short. Although I had a plan for those stakes I created. Of course not all the sign is turned to stakes as I plan on keeping some white oak to myself, for emergencies.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to the sign?" Elijah demanded and I gazed at him with relaxed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I have it, I turned it into stakes. As I mentioned I had different paths. However, now you can use it to gain Kat's freedom," I concluded. This was my main goal for the stakes in the first place. If Niklaus didn't wish to allow Katherine her freedom, then buying it will be the best viable option. "You can say that Someone informed you of it and allowed you to have them." I suggested and Elijah peered at me with disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"You will really give them to me to save Katerina?" He asks, his tone once again breathless and hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. I have no use for the stakes and I want her to be free, so do you," I say with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"You're one of a kind Rowan Gilbert," he says and I blink at him. No I wasn't, anyone with a sense of fairness and empathy would do the same.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really not Mr Elijah, I'm sure many people will do the same in my place," I say and I started exiting the place. He follows me diligently.</p><p> </p><p>"You are special," he says firmly but I ignore him. "Are you going to tell Niklaus?" I pause at his question. Was I telling Niklaus? Yes I was but not right now, the time wasn't right.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes but after I break his curse," I reply and we leave. I use magic to return the wall to its previous structure and we go back to the car. Elijah drives me home and I remain quiet for the rest of our company. That evening was long, tedious and full of conversation. Normally I wasn't the most social of the bunch so naturally I was exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>Especially following the tension I felt from dealing with Niklaus. The man was willing to make a deal but I wasn't too sure at first. My health was deteriorating, due to the events of the last few months. I either had no appetite or binge ate. My sleep was filled with nightmares and my head constantly ached due to endless thinking.</p><p> </p><p>When I returned home only Jeremy was there, as the other woman stayed with their respective boyfriends. I greeted my brother and suggested a movie night for us. He got Mulan in, as I wanted a movie with comedy and no thinking. We watched and ate some Pizza, at least he ate as I had no appetite.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning I woke up a little more refreshed. I had overslept and got the rest I needed, without nightmares. I took a long shower and prepared for the day. I texted everyone to meet me at the boarding house, in an hour. Jeremy and Jenna were finally being let on the plan, so I woke my brother to go with me. I drove us there and I was silent most of the time, as I readied myself for a long morning of conversation.</p><p> </p><p>When we arrived the Salvatores and Elena greeted us. When we sat in the parlour Kat also showed up and I smiled at her. “So Celeste got you out on Elijah’s orders,” I tell her and she shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be mad witchy Gilbert, he and I have a history,” she says with a hint of cockiness. I don’t blame her, she is used to getting what she wants from men.</p><p> </p><p>“So I’ve been told, seems you know your way around men,” this makes her chuckle. I was slightly bitter with her, since she said those words to me at the tomb.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say, a girl has her ways,” I snort at her statement and ask Damon for some coffee. If I had to deal with her I needed as much energy as possible. The Salvatores weren’t happy with her freedom and the fact that she invited herself into their home. I assured them she’ll be out soon, as Elijah promised this.</p><p> </p><p>Once the entire group was gathered including Pearl and John, I contacted Isobel. Katherine said she was on her way anyway and I wasn’t repeating myself to anyone. After she answered, we began recalling all the events with Elijah. From Elena and I getting Kidnapped to the deal I made with Elijah. They all knew most of it apart from Jenna and Jeremy. They horrified and tried to reason with Elena.</p><p> </p><p>My sister was determined and I mentioned that Originals were un-killable, and very vengeful. If we had killed Elijah and the rest will show up no doubt. If we can hardly deal with one, then there was no way we can handle 4. Plus who knows how many other people will be with them? This gave Jenna and Jeremy a perspective into how powerful the people we’re dealing with were. I went on to talk about my adventures in Chicago and meeting Niklaus.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait you met him?” Jeremy asked and I nodded. Finally I explained the happenings of the night before. I obviously left out the parts with Elijah and I. For my family and friends, I doubted it was necessary to say I know the future. They’ll feel betrayed and upset that I chose this path instead of fighting. For John, Isobel, Jeremy and human, they’ll berate me for not killing the Originals with the stakes.</p><p> </p><p>As for the vampires then I have no idea how but they’ll definitely find something to be upset with. Regardless we spent the rest of the day discussing the plan. Sheila predictably was angry that I was helping allow a hybrid to exist. I argued with her regarding the alternative. Did she wish I have my sister killed? Or did she want me to be a proper and decent person and avoid my family’s death. Our argument was heated, however she was outnumbered even by Bonnie.</p><p> </p><p>When all was said and done, we had our dinner and each headed to a destination. Some of us needed to process the information while others required cooling down. Damon wasn’t too happy with any of the plans. He always wanted things is own way. I had to have a private chat with him. I lectured him on going behind our backs to do things. I had a plan to get Elena back, as a human. I was gonna have Celeste and Sheila look into the spells I have.</p><p> </p><p>They help me decide which ones are for the best but I was bringing her back. He had no business trying to turn her into a vampire or messing up with Klaus and Elijah. I have him a harsh warning that they will kill whomever bothers them. In fact Klaus won’t kill him directly and instead punish him using people he cared for! This at least worried him enough to promise me he’ll tell me of a plan before executing it.</p><p> </p><p>That day Klaus informed me that his witch friends were on their way. When they arrive, he’ll grant me access to the spell book. The we can all work together to get rid of the failsafe. Meanwhile, I was to rest and have my things in order. I was glad to have a few days off after the events that transpired. I still had Celeste on my mind but I trusted grams to handle her. I made the older witch swear to me, that she’ll not do things to harm my plan.</p><p> </p><p>Especially after her outburst to me helping Niklaus, I was worried she’d trust Celeste. Luckily the older woman reassured me that no matter what, Celeste will never be trusted over me. I honestly cried and hugged her tightly, she understood how desperate I was to save my family. </p><p> </p><p>Around two days following the confession for everyone of the family, Isobel arrived in town. Her and Katherine moved into a house, although the Salvatores forced the woman to have all of our vampires invited in. I avoided my mother and most people. As I was taking my time off seriously. I wanted to be fully rested in order to concertante on the curse.</p><p> </p><p>Just a few days later and Sheila informed me that Celeste spoke to the Salem witches. She was refused due to her past and was warned not to harm any witch in Mystic Falls. I wasn’t too sure she’d heed the warning but I was happy with it. Grams told me the woman was very upset and her true colours were shining through. I cringed worried for grams but she was okay.</p><p> </p><p>When the week was finally over, I received a call from Klaus. He told me to show up to the house he and Elijah were staying at. That the witches were here. I went to the house and to my surprise I found none other than, Sofie-damn-Devereux! She greeted me warmly and she was by far more chipper than in the show.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, I’m Sofie!” She said with a large smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Rowan,” I greeted her with a chuckle. I turned to Elijah and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes she I always like this, you’ll get used to it,” he tell me and I laugh, while Sofie looks offended.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” She calls. We all sit and I realise Celeste was there.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Celeste,” I greet her and she just gives me a smile. Something in my stomach turns and my instincts scream at. She was up to something but what?</p><p> </p><p>“Well, let’s get to work, good morning Love,” Klaus announced. He was very happy from the looks of things. His smile was wide and as I replied to his greeting, he pulled my hand and kissed it. “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Great and ready,” I respond with a smile. He grins at me and pulls me to sit next to him on the sofa. He had a grimoire in his other hand and he placed it on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the grimoire, containing the curse,” he says and hands it over to me. I could barely contain my intrigue and excitement. I shared one look with Elijah and his smile gave me confidence. I took the book.</p><p> </p><p>All I felt was extreme pain in my chest. I couldn’t breathe and my heart was being clutched by a powerful force. Then everything turned black. I knew that feeling, I knew it very well. I was dead.</p><p> </p><p>It was now April 24th 2010</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I hope you enjoyed it. This was a fun chapter to write, especially after the previous one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Dead or Alive, witches are a pain in the...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter we left in a rather terrible place. Rowan is dead, the Mikaelson brothers are left with Sofia and Celeste. Who killed our dear old Rowan and why? Btw thank you for all the feedback, it's so amazing and I'm so flattered. 🥰🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I blinked my eyes open and got up quickly from the floor. At first I had no idea what was going on. That was until I spotted the Mikaelsons and the two witches, in a frenzy. That's when I saw my actual body still on the floor. I had actually died and I'm guessing I was trapped on the other side. What I like to call purgatory.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't have much time to process or panic, as I felt a leering gaze from the side. I turned toward the source and gasped in utter shock. Before I could mutter a single word, I felt excruciating pain run up my arm. I screamed in agony as I felt my hands slash and bleed. I maybe dead but apparently I was still able to feel pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop please! Why are you doing this!" I yelled in between screeches of pain. The woman ignored me and continued to torture me. I thought the pain will never end. The more I tried to fight it the stronger it hurt. My arms, legs and stomach were being sliced open. Through blurry vision I made out that my actually body was also experiencing the same treatment.</p><p> </p><p>Something tells me this wasn't normal. Either I wasn't completely dead and what's happening was affecting both bodies. Or the witch hated me enough to inflict damage on both. "Please stop! Why, why?" I screamed again, trying to reason with her. I prayed for it to stop, I even tried reaching for my magic but my body wasn't responding. It was preoccupied with the feeling of torture. After what felt like hours but was likely a few minutes, the pain seized.</p><p> </p><p>My vision was blurry, my mouth was filled with blood. My body was aching and bleeding, while my head felt like it'll explode. "This is what awaits you, if you insist on breaking that curse!" She finally spoke, her eyes were cold and her face was scrunched up in fury. I hissed as my wounds began to heel and I tried to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" I hiccuped, hoping to reason with her.</p><p> </p><p>"I have spent a thousand years, feeling the pain of every victim, at my children's hands. I will not allow you to release a worse beast into the world," she screeched. Her voice was full of malice and her face was the stuff of horror movies. Eyes wide and glaring, jaw clenched to the point it seemed that her teeth will break. Lips spread in a square, unflattering form, showing said teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you kill me?" I asked, my voice finally losing the hoarse tone. My wounds had healed and my body was recovering. She wouldn't catch me off guard a second time. I wasn't as strong as her but I sure as hell won't go down without a fight. She snarled at me and crossed the room, reaching close to me.</p><p> </p><p>"I had Celeste place a curse on my grimoire, she's helping me destroy what I've created," Esther said. I wanted to smack her across the face and yell at her for being such an awful mother. However, I had no right to do so, nor the power. I had to play this smart and careful, if I wished to be brought back to life. Something tells me she is more than capable of doing so.</p><p> </p><p>"I kind of expected that, my gut hadn't trusted her," I admitted with confidence. "So tell me, am I fully dead now?" She chuckled at my question, clearly understanding my motive behind it.</p><p> </p><p>"No you aren't, I can return you within 30 minutes. If you are to stay longer then yes, you'll be completely dead." Esther said gleefully and without remorse. Her face made me sick but I held back the comments, I wished to spit in her face. This won't do, I had to get her to return me, as well as hand me the failsafe breaking curse. Willingly.</p><p> </p><p>"So you'll keep me here?" I asked nonchalantly as if it didn't bother me. This bothered her, as she narrowed her eyes and bit her lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>"Not exactly. See if you are to help Celeste and I then I'll return you," she said.</p><p> </p><p>"I see. How will you get rid of your children?" I ask and walk around the room. There weren't many options for us. Celeste was powerful but not that powerful. Even with the Salem witch powers she can only defeat one Original at a time. It was doubtful that either brother would allow her the opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you see, there is another benefit to having you here," the blonde woman said slyly. "If you are to join our side, then I'll give you the spell, that turned them to vampires." That got my absolute attention. That was an excellent thing to learn, although it is unlikely she'd give it to me if I am against her.</p><p> </p><p>"So you wish for me to turn them back to human, then kill them," I concluded and she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Quiet clever aren't you?" She said with a displeased tone. I honestly didn't understand this woman. If she was trying to get me to do her biding, then shouldn't she be treating me a tad better? Then again she was as unpleasant as her husband. Both hurt their children and valiantly excused their actions as acts of love. It was unacceptable and utterly disturbing.  </p><p> </p><p>"I have a better deal for you," I say and smirk at her. She blinks in surprise and backs away a little. Then her facial expression turns to interest and I annex my chance. "Freya's alive," I speak calmly and with a smile. The reaction was priceless to say the least. Her eyes softened, eyebrows lifting in the centre. Her mouth slightly agape and her breath hitched.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know that name?" She demanded once she compose herself. However, it had taken a few seconds, long enough for me to fully witness the reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter, what matters is if you want to save her from Dahlia or not," I say with a rather mocking tone. I knew it wasn't kind or polite. I needed to sympathise with the woman who thought her first born was dead. Quickly the woman's face morphed once more, into fury again.</p><p> </p><p>"You're lying! I don't know how you know that name, but I will listen to you no further!" The woman screamed and I felt the searing hot pain. She began to torture me as before and I yelled in agony. I tried my best to scream for her that I wasn't lying. She wouldn't listen and I knew my time was running short.</p><p> </p><p>"I can show you!! Your sister placed a sleeping spell on her!" I tried and continued to scream what I had knowledge of. How Dahlia wished for immortality and her linking with Freya. How the witches are indestructible and sleep for a century, only to awaken for a single year. My words were barely coherent and rather difficult to place together in a sentence. Following each word came a scream of pain.</p><p> </p><p>I hadn't paid much attention to the time but knew that I only had 10 minutes, maybe less left. In that time, I had to convince this insane woman that I was telling the truth. Then maybe she'd allow me to return back. On the best case she'll provide me with help for Niklaus's curse. Speaking of which, I spotted the Mikaelson brothers and Sofie, pulling out a bunch of grimoires. My guess is that they wish to resurrect me or find out how to at least.</p><p> </p><p>"New Orleans! Freya is in a coffin there!" I finally let out the last piece of information I had. Sadly I hadn't remembered or figured out where she had her coffin exactly. All I knew was that it was difficult to enter and rather creepy. Esther finally stopped torturing me and her breath was coming in shallow puffs. "Please, I'll take you to her!" I say weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"Show me then!" She demanded and I tried my best to gain as much strength as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to hold onto you," I say and she does so. Esther grabbed me roughly by the arm and peered at me with hateful eyes. I winched at the treatment but ignored it. I concentrated as hard as I could on Freya. I thought of her face, who she was and how to reach her. As I predicted, Esther and I found ourselves in a different building. It was dark and nearly empty. In the middle laid out a coffin, closed of course. We approached it silently and gazed at it for a few seconds. Esther used her magic and the coffin was opened. There slept a beautiful woman with blonde hair and a 1910s dress.</p><p> </p><p>Esther reached out and I watched as she sent a  spark of magic into the other woman's hand. Within seconds I witnessed the original witch, collapse with tears running down her face. She started to sob, her voice filled with either relief or grief, I was unsure. It seemed she wasn't sure herself, as all she could do was cry beside her daughter's coffin. Unable to talk to her or do anything to help her.</p><p> </p><p>“My Freya, what’s happened to you?” She spoke between hiccups and sobs. I wished for her to hurry, so that I can return.</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll awaken within a few years but Dahlia still hold power over her. She’s escaped but your sister wants her back. I can help!” I start to ramble, in order to speed up the explanation. The blonde witch looks back at me and sniffles a little. Her eyes were full of sorrow and regret, making me sigh in pity and sit down next to her. I place my hand on her shoulder, awkwardly, hoping to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>She continues to stare for a few seconds, “how did you know?” She asked and I sigh again.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. What matters is I know how to save her and I doubt that Celeste is willing to do so.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, she isn’t,” Esther agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why have her of all people help you?” I question.</p><p> </p><p>“She was obsessed with power, making her easy to corrupt. Plus I couldn’t get in contact with the Bennet witches or yourself. The Salem’s are quiet protective,” she explained. I nod for her to keep going, as I had less than 5 minutes now. “I got into contact with her through the spirits of New Orleans. Then again by the Salem witches,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“You told her that in exchange for her help, you’ll lend her your grimoire and power?” I made a guess and she smiles softly at me. It was oddly uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too clever for your own good,” her words reminded me of Elijah. I chuckle and my eyes widen, finally the worry hits me.</p><p> </p><p>“Esther, please! I have to go back!” I panic and start pacing the place. She holds my hand and sends us back to the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you truly wish to help me!” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I swear on my parent’s grave! Let me save your children!” I nearly choke on the words, as I spoke quickly. “Besides I’ll need you to destroy Dahlia, so I’ll have to awaken you and you can see to it yourself!” I try my best to appease her and she blinks and then nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright! I’ll help you,”</p><p> </p><p>“Niklaus’s curse! You have to let me break both, I can’t allow him to terrorise my family” I tell her and she sighs. “It’s a price you’re gonna have to make,” I urge her. She contemplates it for a few seconds, then she hold my head with both hands. She starts muttering a spell and my eyes widen. Information was flooding my mind, it was incredible. She was teaching me the things I needed and then some.</p><p> </p><p>“Lie back down on your body!” She yells once she was done. I quickly lie down where they placed my body on the sofa. Then I realised something interesting.</p><p> </p><p>“You taught me how to make vampires and turn them back!” I say in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, so when the time comes, you’ll turn them back if they wish,” she said and I smile widely at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll save them Esther, I’ll do it!” I reassure her and she smiles with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, now hush. I only have a minute or so to return you.” She starts to chant the spell and I felt my body start to float, or at least it felt like it. I closed my eyes and prayed to nature that I successful get back to life. I started formulating a plan on how to handle things when I wake up. Celeste needed to go, she was far too dangerous. Despite that, I hadn’t enough power to fight her. I had to do another extreme decision.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds later I felt pain in my chest and body, then everything went black. I blinked and the light across the room blinded me. My body was still exhausted from dying and I felt the aftermath of the torture on it. I groan loudly, capturing the attention from across the room. I was suddenly faced with the brothers, their faces full of relief and worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Rowan, love you’re awake! You’re awake!” It was Niklaus. He pulled me up gently and placed a bleeding wrist to my face, I placed my lips on it and drank a sip. It tasted exactly as you’d expect, metallic and gross.</p><p> </p><p>“Water,” I stammer and Elijah speeds and come back with a glass. I take it shakily and start sipping. Regardless of the pain I felt and exhaustion, my magic was back to full strength. In a few moments I will also be reenergised thanks to Klaus. I remained quiet as the hybrid rubbed my back and asked questions. I sigh and shake my head whilst pointing to my throat. He understood and stopped the questioning.</p><p> </p><p>“You nearly gave me a heart attack love, don’t do that again,” his words were sweet. I turned to him with a soft smile and used my hands to rub his arm in comfort. He smiled at me as kissed the side of my head, gently. It caught me off guard and apparently Elijah too. The older Mikaelson stared at us and cleared his throat, then moved away. I frowned as I saw his face fill with disappointment. The man was rather confusing to say the least, he acted really strange.</p><p> </p><p>When I felt better, I started to chant a special spell, under my breath. The brother’s ears were alert but I scowled at them in warning. They remained silent as I spoke the needed words. It was a spell, special made by the lovely Gloria. It was specifically made to hold a witch more powerful than yourself. It’ll trap her for a few minutes, giving you an opportunity to strike. Celeste was just on the other side of myself, while the others were on the other.</p><p> </p><p>She kept giving me interested glances. My guess is she never expected I would join her side and Esther’s. Well sadly for her, I wasn’t. The second the spell was complete and I felt the barrier on my arms, I stood with all my might and threw the invisible ropes on her. She yelped in surprise and her arms stood stiff on her side. The remaining three people stood alert.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Klaus’s demanded but gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess who I found on the other side?” I ask in mocking. “A certain witch, yelling at me for breaking the curse she created over a thousand years ago,” I spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother,” “Esther” the brothers spoke simultaneously. Sofie just stared on as a bystander. She didn’t want to be involved in this conflict.</p><p> </p><p>“And guess who she used to do her bidding, placing a spell on the grimoire to kill me!” I announce through gritted teeth. Klaus growled and Elijah came beside me, looking at his ex with disappointment. “Lucky for me I made a better deal,” I said and Celeste’s eyes widen. “I’m sorry Celeste, I really wanted to give you a chance!” I say honestly. It does hurt when someone you hoped changed, turns out to still be dangerous. “You’re dangerous with magic but I have no power to take it away,” I say. “You’ve also proven that even dead you’re far too dangerous,” I continue and turn to Klaus.</p><p> </p><p>The man gazed at me for a second then his eyebrow raised. His face turned to one of impress, “I can’t have you hurting people with magic, so there is only one way left to take it away,” I say and Elijah grabs my arm. His face was one of shock and I return it with one of sympathy. “I’m truly sorry,” I say to both him and the witch. Niklaus didn’t need more coaxing, as he sped to her with a bleeding wrist. He shoved it in her mouth and forced it in. Celeste’s eyes widen as realisation hit her.</p><p> </p><p>I could also hear Sofie’s breath hitch from behind me. “I needed a vampire for my ritual anyway,” Niklaus said before snapping the french woman’s neck. I winced at the cracking sound and my body give out. I was exhausted again, a combination of mental tire and physical. The spell was very powerful and took a lot of magic, it was draining to say the least. I thought I’d hit the ground but instead I fell into strong arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I got you love, I got you,” Klaus said and he carried me. He was warm and the support was comforting. I snuggled to him and he chuckled. “Make sure she’s turned and kept away, call the Salvatores if you have to,” he said, I’m guessing to Elijah. I bit my lip and tried to face the man but he already moved. Tears started forming a little in my eyes, as the force of my actions hit me. I had just decided to turn someone against their will. Yes, I had no other choice at the time but was that truly the only way?</p><p> </p><p>Niklaus carried me upstairs and I heard him speak to Sofie but didn’t pay attention. As we reached a room I swallowed my guilt, “does he hate us now?” I ask and earn myself a sigh from the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but he will be upset,” Niklaus said, his tone regretful.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him I’m sorry, I really didn’t see another choice,” I say and my voice breaks.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Love, he’ll understand too.”</p><p> </p><p>“How? That was a woman he loved and we tore her away from him, they could’ve been happy together,” I say softly. It oddly felt like defeat to me. Elijah was the only person who knew my identity and now I had turned him against me. I doubted he’d forgive me for my actions. Niklaus sensed my depressed mood and placed me on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Rest for now, I’ll have Sofie get you some clothes and then we’ll talk about what happened,” he says and leaves. I sigh and wait for the other witch to come. When she entered, her face wasn’t one of anger or fear but instead of worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” She asks sweetly and hands me some shirt and sweatpants. I thank her but shake my head to the question. No I was definitely not okay. I had hurt someone I started to grow close with and now I had no allies that knew my secret. “It’s gonna be okay,” the sweet woman says. I smile weakly at her and she leaves. I change and knock out on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>I had no idea how much time had passed but when I came to, it wasn’t that dark. One look at the clock and I saw it had been a mere hour. I got up and redressed myself. I went to the bathroom, washed my face and used the tooth paste to scrub my teeth. I took a couple of deep breaths before heading downstairs. There were a few murmurs that I didn’t understand. Celeste was likely still out, as it took up to 5 hours for someone to awaken.</p><p> </p><p>When I reached the sitting room, it went quiet. Elijah, Niklaus and Sofie were sat talking, the grimoire in the middle. Celeste was nowhere to be seen and I predict she was placed in another room. After all, it was sunny and we can’t let her burn. “Hello,” I say awkwardly. I gaze at Elijah with apologising eyes. “Mr Elijah,” I say softly and he sighs. I wince at his upset face and I worried he didn’t want to talk to me.</p><p> </p><p>“Let us find out what happened to you first, then we’ll discuss other things,” he said. His voice wasn’t as cold as I expected but his tone was monotonous and his face stoic. I nodded in understanding and sat next to Sofie, ready to recount what happened, or at least some of it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">It was now April 24th 2010</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I hope you enjoyed it. What’s gonna happen now? Will Elijah hate Rowan or will he understand? Please tell me your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone I apologise for the lack of update. I haven't abandoned this story in anyway shape or form. I am having a hard time. Please bear with me for a few more weeks or so. I am half way through the next chapter.</p><p>Thank you!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>